Loup VS Vampire, qui choisir ?
by Elyralenia
Summary: Keira Foster, fille du directeur du lycée de Forks, est une enfant à problèmes depuis que sa mère a disparu et doit accueillir les Cullen qui viennent d'arriver en ville. Ils intriguent tout le monde et son meilleur ami, Jacob Black, ne les aime pas.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Je vis à Forks depuis toujours. Je connais tout le monde et tout le monde me connait. Être la fille du directeur du lycée, ça ne passe pas inaperçu. La plupart du temps, j'essayais de ne pas décevoir mon père mais il était rare que ce soit concluant. J'avais tendance à me faire remarquer. Pourtant, les lycéens me traitaient comme une princesse, même s'il m'arrivait de les terroriser. Bon, disons plutôt, qu'ils me léchaient les bottes, en fait. Mais ça ne me dérangeait pas, tant qu'ils n'essayaient pas de me faire croire que leur comportement à mon égard était sincère.

Récemment, une famille s'était installée hors de la ville. Il y avait 5 nouveaux adolescents inscrits au lycée. Leur père était médecin à l'hôpital de Forks et le mien voulait que je leur sois agréable. Je fus donc chargée de les accueillir.

J'attendais depuis un quart d'heure que les enfants du docteur Cullen arrivent au lycée. La secrétaire de mon père mastiquait son chewing-gum et le son qu'elle produisait était en train de me rendre dingue. J'augmentai le volume de mon lecteur MP3 pour ne plus l'entendre. Mais Carla, la dite secrétaire, se redressa sur sa chaise d'un seul coup, comme si on venait de lui pincer l'arrière-train. Elle fixait la porte toute émoustillée, un large sourire sur son visage trop maquillé. Je me retournai pour regarder ce qui la mettait dans cet état et vis les nouveaux arriver. En tête de file, le plus jeune, grand, une allure de mannequin, une peau très pale et des yeux noisette presque doré. Un Apollon en chair et en os. Ses frères et sœurs étaient tout aussi magnifiques, plus irréels que ces gens en couverture de magazine, dont les photos sont retouchées par ordinateur.

Après avoir donné leurs emplois du temps aux œuvres d'art vivantes, Carla fit un geste dans ma direction. Je retirai un de mes écouteurs et me présentai :

— Je suis Keira Foster, la fille du directeur. Mon père m'a demandé de vous accueillir. Bienvenu au lycée de Forks.

Ils me dévisageaient tous, sans dire un mot. Ils se contentèrent de se lancer des regards les uns aux autres. Puis l'Apollon m'adressa un sourire aimable, à faire fondre un iceberg.

— Je m'appelle Edward Cullen et voici mes sœurs, Rosalie et Alice et mes frères, Emmett et Jasper. Enchanté.

Je m'efforçai de ne pas les fixer trop longtemps et jetai un œil à leurs emplois du temps. Edward avait cours d'Anglais avec moi à cette heure. Alice et Jasper avait Maths avec M. Barney, je les confierais à Jessica Stanley, représentante des élèves. Emmett et Rosalie, eux, avaient Sociologie avec Mme Jensen. C'était sur mon chemin.

Je les emmenai à leurs casiers pour qu'ils puissent déposer leurs affaires. Les couloirs étaient noirs de monde à cette heure-ci et les Cullen attiraient les regards de tout le monde. Jessica fut muette quand je lui demandai d'accompagner Alice et Jasper. Et Jessica, en général, n'était jamais muette, croyez-moi, j'en ai fais les frais.

Sur le chemin de mon cours d'Anglais, je déposai Rosalie et Emmett, puis continuai mon chemin avec Edward. Par égard pour mon père, je m'efforçai d'être civilisée et d'avoir l'air sympathique lui.

— Vous êtes bien installés ? Mon père m'a dit que vous habitiez cette magnifique maison à l'orée du bois. Ma mère et moi nous arrêtions toujours pour l'admirer pendant nos promenades.

— Oui, très bien.

À sa réponse, j'eus l'impression de l'avoir offensé. Je décidai donc de rester muette jusqu'à ce qu'on soit en cours. En entrant, je prévins le professeur de l'arrivée de nouveaux élèves et allais m'asseoir au fond de la classe, seule. Edward fut envoyé à la table du fond de l'autre côté de la classe. Les filles de la classe vinrent s'agglutiner autour de ma table pour me questionner à son sujet. De toute évidence, il faisait forte impression sur toutes les femelles des alentours, même celles qui, d'habitude, levaient les yeux au ciel quand les autres parlaient de garçons. Mais les babillages de jeunes filles en chaleur, je détestais ça, alors je coupai court à la discussion.

— Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il s'appelle Edward Cullen, que sa famille vient d'emménager et que son père est médecin. Je n'ai rien d'autre à vous dire alors sortez tout de suite de mon espace vital, vous polluez mon air avec vos hormones de brebis en rut. Vous voulez savoir autre chose ? Allez le lui demander, je ne suis pas le service des renseignements.

J'avais vraiment en horreur ce genre de discussions. J'avais en horreur les filles de ce genre d'ailleurs, trop lâches pour aller vers un mec qui les intéresse et qui préfèrent envoyer leurs amies donner leur stupide lettre d'amour à un gars qu'elle ne connaisse même pas. Vous me trouvez antipathique ? Vous n'êtes pas les seuls, rassurez-vous.

Je jetai un coup d'œil vers Edward, toujours seul à sa table alors qu'une dizaine de filles venaient de me casser les oreilles à son sujet. Il souriait, comme s'il avait entendu ce que je venais de leur dire. Les filles allèrent se rasseoir, vexées que je ne coopère pas dans leur pathétique quête aux infos croustillantes sur le nouvel Adonis du lycée.

Pendant les deux heures de cours, je ne pus m'empêcher d'observer le nouveau. Il restait figé sur sa chaise à écouter la prof. Il ne prenait pas de notes, ne gribouillait pas sur sa feuille, il restait immobile comme une statue de Michel-Ange, éternellement beau.

À la sonnerie, je me forçai à aller lui demander s'il voulait que je l'accompagne à son prochain cours, il déclina mon offre et disparut dans la marée d'élèves, autant qu'un être aussi unique que lui puisse le faire en tout cas.

À la cafétéria, les Cullen/Hale s'installèrent tous à une table, loin des autres lycéens. Je m'installai à ma table habituelle, seule, comme chaque midi, avec mon plateau et je commençai mon jeu préféré : observer les gens. J'adorais regarder les élèves et analyser leurs moindres faits et gestes. Avec le temps, j'avais appris à lire sur leurs lèvres et la plupart parlait des Cullen. Les filles craquaient devant la beauté parfaite des garçons et les mecs bavaient sur les filles du docteur.

Le son de mon téléphone me sortit de mon observation. C'était mon père qui voulait me voir dans son bureau. Je me levai rapidement, vidai mon plateau que j'avais à peine touché et me rendis dans son bureau. Il dérangeait mon heure de divertissement juste pour savoir si l'arrivée des nouveaux s'était bien passée. Je répondis que oui, il parut satisfait, je l'étais donc également. Et pour remplacer ma partie interrompue d'espionnage à la cafétéria, je passai le reste de mon heure de déjeuner dehors à dessiner.

La fin de la journée arriva enfin. Sur le parking, derrière le lycée, les élèves flânaient autour de leurs voitures. Je repérai les Cullen près de leur voiture rutilante, une Volvo gris métallisé. C'était probablement la plus belle voiture des environs, j'en déduisis qu'ils ne devaient pas connaitre les difficultés pécuniaires. C'était sûrement la raison pour laquelle mon père voulait que j'apporte un soin particulier à les accueillir. S'ils avaient de l'argent, ils seraient respectés et il valait mieux les compter parmi vos alliés. Ma famille avait le même profil, c'est pour cette raison que tout le monde essayait d'être gentil avec moi, malgré le fait que la plupart des adultes de la ville me prenait pour une gamine à problèmes, qui faisait tout pour rendre son père dingue. Ce n'était pas totalement faux, depuis la disparition de ma mère, je passai mon temps à faire tourner mon père en bourrique.

Je rejoignis ma moto, cadeau de mon meilleur ami, Jacob Black. Je ne vous ai pas encore parlé de lui, hein ? C'est un des Indiens de la réserve Quileute. J'aime fréquenter les Indiens, ce sont les seules personnes complètement sincères avec moi. Peu importait que je sois la fille d'un des hommes les plus riches de la ville, ils m'acceptaient, ou me rejetaient, pour ce que j'étais, pas pour ce que je possédais. Jacob est le fils d'un des anciens de la tribu, son père Billy était le chef de la tribu, en quelque sorte. J'avais rencontré Jake au lycée, il était venu voir un élève pour une pièce, pour réparer une voiture. Intriguée qu'il soit là, j'étais allée me présenter à lui, on avait vite sympathisé. La semaine suivante, il m'invitait à venir faire un tour sur la plage avec ses amis. Depuis, j'allais régulièrement chez lui, même si ce n'était que pour rester dans son garage à le regarder bricoler. J'aimais sa présence, je me sentais à ma place près de lui.

Je quittai le lycée dans un vrombissement assourdissant, attirant l'attention de tous les jeunes présents. Je ne rentrai pas chez moi, je voulais voir Jake. Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis une semaine parce que mon père m'avait privé de sortie pour avoir écrasé de la nourriture sur le visage de Rudy Johnson, un footballer idiot qui s'était cru autorisé à me mettre la main aux fesses. Bien sûr, mon père n'avait pas voulu entendre les raisons pour lesquelles j'avais fait ça, je l'avais fait, un point c'est tout.

Jacob était dehors, bricolant la vieille voiture de son père. Il m'avait dit que Charlie Swan, le chef de la police et meilleur ami de Billy, l'avait racheté pour sa fille qui devait venir habiter à Forks le mois prochain. Lorsqu'il entendit ma moto arriver, il lâcha les outils qu'il avait dans la main et courut me prendre dans ses énormes bras musclés.

— Wow… Tu m'as trop manqué…, me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

— Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué, Jake, tellement que j'ai failli faire le mur juste pour venir te regarder bricoler, répondis-je.

Il me relâcha le sourire aux lèvres. Ce sourire… Simplement magnifique. Je lui racontai ma journée et notamment l'arrivée des Cullen. Aux noms de ceux-ci, il fronça les sourcils. J'avais essayé de l'interroger à ce sujet mais ça faisait partie des secrets de la tribu, que je n'étais pas autorisée à connaître. Et comme chaque fois qu'il était sujet de ces secrets, je laissai tomber pour ne pas ennuyer mon ami. Un silence pesant s'installa donc. Mais Quil et Ambry arrivèrent pour nous sauver de cet embarras. Quil se mit à sourire jusqu'aux oreilles en me voyant, il avait un faible pour moi depuis que je venais à la réserve, d'après Jake. Je les pris dans mes bras, contente de les voir. Ils étaient les meilleurs amis de Jacob et donc les miens, à un niveau inférieur à Jacob, évidemment.

— Content que tu sois enfin de retour, Jake nous assommait à parler de toi.

Jake le fusilla du regard, Ambry souriait, fier de son effet. Je ne pus qu'en rire. Vous devez vous en douter, entre Jake et moi, ce n'est pas que de l'amitié, mais ni lui, ni moi ne voulions risquer de changer ce qu'on avait, du moins pour l'instant. Sans oublier que Jacob avait un an de moins que moi, les gens n'avaient pas besoin d'une raison de plus de mettre en doute mon éducation.

Je passai le reste de l'après-midi avec eux, faisant mes devoirs pendant que Jake bricolait et qu'Ambry et Quil nous divertissaient avec leurs histoires. Puis il fallut que je rentre pour diner. Jake promit de venir me chercher, nous avions décidé d'aller au cinéma, Quil et Ambry devaient nous accompagner avec Sam Uley et Paul Lahote, deux Indiens un peu plus âgés que nous sensés jouer les chaperons pour les gars.

En sortant de la réserve, je croisai Charlie Swan dans sa voiture de patrouille. Il s'arrêta, je fis de même.

— Bonsoir Keira, comment vas-tu ?

Charlie Swan n'était pas quelqu'un de très expansif mais il s'était toujours montré extrêmement gentil à mon égard. Sûrement parce qu'on avait passé beaucoup de temps à discuter depuis ma mère avait disparu. J'avais 12 ans quand s'est arrivé. Ma mère était partie prendre des photos de la forêt un soir, pour sa galerie. Elle était photographe et mon goût pour le dessin me venait d'elle. Mais ce soir-là, elle n'était jamais rentrée. Toute la forêt avait été passée au peigne fin mais on n'avait retrouvé aucune trace d'elle. L'affaire était toujours en cours mais les pistes étaient trop maigres pour réellement mener une enquête.

— Je vais bien, M. Swan. Jacob m'a dit que votre fille venait vivre ici, ça fait longtemps qu'elle n'est pas revenue, n'est-ce pas ? Vous devez être content.

— Je le suis. Un peu de compagnie ne me fera pas de mal.

— N'hésitez pas à m'appeler si elle a besoin de quelque chose.

— C'est gentil, Keira, merci.

Il me recommanda d'être prudente sur la route et partit vers l'endroit que je venais de quitter. Beaucoup de gens en ville avait du mal à assimiler le fait qu'une jeune fille roule en moto dans la ville de l'état de Washington, et de tous les états du pays, où il pleut le plus, et ils ne comprenaient pas non plus que mon père, si respectable, me laisse faire. Ils en avaient déduits que je n'en faisais qu'à ma tête, comme toujours. Charlie Swan était le seul à comprendre pourquoi j'étais devenue un peu rebelle, il avait assisté aux changements dans ma famille depuis que ma mère était partie.

Avant de rentrer, je pris le chemin qui menait chez les Cullen pour admirer la maison dans laquelle ils avaient emménagé. Ma mère aimait beaucoup cette maison, elle avait même voulu l'acheter mais mon père avait toujours refusé, on aurait été trop loin de la ville et les bois ne le rassuraient pas, surtout la nuit. Mon père avait toujours vécu dans des grandes villes et autant de verdure le révulsait.

Le bruit de la moto dut alerter les résidents car Edward Cullen sortit sur son balcon. Je m'empressai de m'excuser de l'intrusion.

— Ce n'est rien, me répondit-il, froidement.

— Cette maison est restée inhabitée tellement longtemps, j'ai du mal à me faire à l'idée qu'il y est quelqu'un maintenant. Ma mère adorait cette maison, elle a toujours rêvé d'y vivre.

Il sembla se détendre, les traits de son visage s'adoucirent. Se méfiait-il de moi ? Peut-être lui avait-on conseillé de m'éviter en vue de mes efforts pour me faire remarquer.

— Elle est dans la famille depuis sa construction. Elle n'aurait probablement pas pu l'avoir.

Il osa même un sourire et sa beauté me coupa le souffle. Comment pouvait-on sembler si parfait ? Je m'excusai encore d'avoir déranger et remontai sur ma moto. Je le vis me regarder partir dans le rétroviseur, un air renfrogné sur le visage. De toute évidence, quelque chose le dérangeait chez moi, sans qu'il ne sache vraiment quoi ou pourquoi. Comment le sais-je ? Je vous ai dit que j'observais les gens, à force, on peut décrypter ce qu'ils pensent, ou ressentent, à l'expression de leur visage. Et Edward Cullen était contrarié en ma présence, je dirais même frustré.

À la tombée de la nuit, deux voitures se garaient devant chez moi, mon père me demanda qui s'était. Il me suivit dehors pour les rencontrer. Jacob fit sortir tout le monde.

— Bonsoir M. Foster, comment allez-vous ?

Mon père adorait Jacob, sûrement parce qu'il lui donnait toujours raison quand il était question de me critiquer. Bien sûr, Jake ne faisait ça que parce qu'il ne voulait pas que mon père m'interdise de le voir. Les autres se présentèrent mais j'écourtai les politesses. J'embrassai mon père, l'informai que j'allais voir un film et montai en voiture. Sam conduisait. Je regardai mon père qui attendait que nous soyons partis. À sa tête, je savais qu'il désapprouvait le fait que je sois seule avec cinq jeunes hommes. Ce qui me fit demander :

— Leah n'est pas venue ?

Leah Clearwater était la petite amie de Sam et d'habitude, ils ne sortaient jamais l'un sans l'autre. Sam me répondit qu'elle ne se sentait pas très bien, qu'elle avait préféré rester chez elle. Je vis à ses yeux qu'il me mentait, j'en déduisis qu'ils s'étaient disputer mais je fis mine de le croire, leurs affaires personnelles ne me regardaient pas.

Nous ne voulions pas aller au cinéma de Forks, pour ne pas croiser les regards lourds de sens des citadins. En plus, les Indiens n'aimaient pas beaucoup les gens de la ville, ils les trouvaient trop étroits d'esprit. J'étais d'accord avec eux sur ce point. Les habitants avaient tendance à s'accrocher à leurs préjugés et je n'aimais pas leur façon de regarder les Quileutes comme s'ils étaient des sauvages non civilisés.

Nous avions une heure de route pour sortir de la ville. Je me détachai et posai ma tête sur les jambes de Jacob. Je n'écoutais pas la conversation de Quil, sur le siège avant, je préférai me plonger dans la musique et admirer mon meilleur ami qui regardait par la fenêtre, pensif. Puis, Jake me prit discrètement la main pour que Quil ne s'en aperçoive pas, sinon il l'aurait probablement charrié tout le long du trajet. Je lui tendis un de mes écouteurs. Nous restâmes silencieux jusqu'à notre arrivée.

En arrivant au cinéma, Ambry, Quil, Jacob et Sam allèrent nous garder des places pendant que j'allais chercher des popcorns avec Paul. J'avais déjà rencontré Paul à la réserve mais nous n'avions jamais eu l'occasion de faire connaissance. Tout ce que je savais, c'est qu'il avait beaucoup de succès avec les filles. Il fallait avouer qu'il était carrément canon, taillé comme un mannequin, abdos et pectoraux en acier et un visage très agréable. Dans la file d'attente, il se tourna vers moi.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre toi et Jacob ? J'ai demandé à Ambry si vous étiez ensemble, il n'a pas su quoi me répondre.

Il était assez direct dans son genre. Ça ne me gênait pas vraiment, ça me fit surtout sourire que les gens s'interrogent sur Jake et moi.

— On est amis seulement, répondis-je en souriant.

Sa réaction ne fut pas celle que j'attendais. Il parut presque content de ma réponse et à son sourire, je compris qu'il essayait de me draguer. Nous avançâmes un peu dans la queue, Paul revint à la charge.

— Alors, il n'y a rien d'autre entre vous ? Pourtant, on ne dirait pas.

— Je crois qu'on est bien comme on est, aucun de nous ne veut changer ça. En fait, je pense qu'on n'est pas prêts pour ça.

— Gare à toi, Jake plait beaucoup aux filles de la réserve.

Il me tendait la perche, je ne pus que l'attraper.

— Il m'a pourtant semblé qu'elles parlaient plus de toi que de lui.

Son rire me confirma ce que je pensais. Nous arrivions enfin au comptoir, il commanda, je réglai avec l'argent que mon père m'avait donné. Paul récupéra trois pots, je pris les trois autres.

— Les filles de la réserve sont un peu ennuyeuses en fait, elles se ressemblent toutes.

— Tu devrais venir faire un tour au lycée avec Jake, tu trouveras peut-être ton bonheur.

Je lui fis un clin d'œil en poussant la porte de notre salle.

— Je viendrais si tu me fais visiter.

Il me draguait vraiment. Je me pris au jeu et acceptai de lui faire visiter le lycée quand il viendrait. On distribua les popcorns. Je pris ma place à côté de Jake, Paul s'assit près de Sam à l'autre bout de la rangée.

À la sortie, nous nous accordions tous à dire que le film avait été nul. Je proposai donc aux gars d'aller se faire une ballade avant de rentrer. J'appelai mon père pour le prévenir et nous prîmes le chemin de la jetée. Je n'avais pas passé une aussi bonne soirée depuis longtemps. En rentrant, je fis promettre aux garçons de se refaire ça.

XXX

* * *

><p>NB : L'univers de Twilight appartient à Stephenie Meyer. Seuls Keira et sa famille sortent directement des méandres du foutoir qui me sert d'imagination.<p>

C'est la première fois que j'ai le courage de faire lire mes écrits à quelqu'un. C'est une fanfiction sur Twilight, encore une me direz-vous... Je prends l'inspiration comme elle vient et je suis en veine Twilight en ce moment ! ^_^

J'espère que vous aurez l'esprit critique, j'en ai besoin pour m'améliorer ! Ne soyez pas indulgent avec moi, ça ne m'aidera pas XD

Normalement, je ne fais pas trop de fautes d'orthographe mais n'hésitez pas à me le dire si vous en trouvez.

La suite est déjà écrite mais je préfère attendre de voir si ça intéresse quelqu'un de la lire, ça ne servirait à rien de continuer à me ridiculiser si personne ne veut lire ce que j'écris, si ?

Je suis pour un peu d'action entre les personnages, si vous voyez ce que je veux, même si ça ne se voit pas dans ce premier chapitre.

Peut-être au prochain chapitre alors ^_~

XOXO


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

À la fin de la semaine suivante, Jacob vint me chercher au lycée avec Paul. Je discutai avec Jessica de l'organisation de la semaine d'orientation quand elle se figea. Elle se tourna vers moi, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

— Ce ne serait pas ton ami super mignon, là-bas ? Et ce type super canon avec lui, c'est qui ?

Je regardai dans la direction qu'elle m'indiquait et vis Jake, magnifiquement habillé d'un T-shirt noir embrassant son torse parfaitement musclé, en compagnie de Paul, plus beau que jamais. Jessica connaissait Jacob, nous l'avions croiser plusieurs fois sur la plage, Jake et moi, alors qu'elle venait surfer avec Mike, Angela, Eric et Tyler. Mais elle n'avait probablement jamais vu Paul.

— Oui, c'est Jacob et avec lui, c'est Paul.

— Comment ça se fait que tu connaisses tant de mecs mignons et que tu sois toujours célibataire, Keira ?

Jessica était bien trop curieuse, c'est pour cette raison que j'évitai toujours d'avoir à discuter avec elle. Pour toute réponse, je haussai les épaules et me dépêchai de retrouver mes amis. Je collai un énorme baiser sur la joue de Jake et pris Paul dans mes bras.

— Alors, on fait quoi ce soir ? Demandai-je.

Jake m'avait appelé la veille pour me dire qu'il viendrait me chercher aujourd'hui parce qu'on avait quelque chose de prévu ce soir. Je n'avais pas réussi à lui faire dire quoi.

— Tu dors chez moi ce soir, on se fait une nuit à la belle étoile, affirma Jacob, le sourire aux lèvres.

Il m'informa qu'il avait déjà obtenu la permission de mon père. Puis, en un instant, son attitude changea. Lui et Paul se braquèrent en regardant de l'autre côté du parking. Je sus, sans avoir à vérifier, qu'ils avaient vu les Cullen. Je préférai donc les pousser dans la direction opposée pour éviter aux Cullen d'avoir à affronter d'éventuels problèmes, ce que mon père n'aurait pas du tout apprécié. Jake était venu en voiture avec Paul. Je les abandonnai donc jusqu'à la réserve pour faire le trajet en moto.

Arrivés là-bas, Jake me laissa avec Paul pour aller voir son père. Paul en profita pour entamer la conversation.

— C'était qui cette fille avec toi ?

J'étais certaine que Jessica sauterait de joie si elle savait que Paul avait posé cette question.

— Jessica Stanley, elle représente les élèves au lycée. On doit organiser la semaine d'orientation. Pourquoi ?

— Je l'ai déjà vu. À la Push. Elle surfe plutôt bien.

— Elle t'intéresse ?

Je me devais de poser la question suite à notre précédente conversation au cinéma. Encore une fois, sa réponse ne fut pas celle que j'attendais.

— Elle fait pâle figure à côté de toi.

Ce sourire me fit craquer. Heureusement, Jake revint pour me rafraichir les idées. Il avait récupérer des affaires chez moi, il me tendit mon sac. J'écrasai un baiser sur sa joue pour le remercier d'avoir pensé à tout. Je préférai ne pas songer à mon meilleur ami fouillant dans mes sous-vêtements et mes affaires de toilette.

On retrouva Sam, Ambry, Leah, Quil et Seth, le frère de Leah. Ils avaient installés des toiles de tente sur le bord de la falaise. Ambry partageait sa tente avec Quil, Sam avec Leah, Seth avec Paul et moi avec Jake, ce qui n'échappa pas à Quil et Ambry qui se mirent aussitôt à siffler. J'allais me changer dans les bois pour mettre mon maillot de bain et rejoignis Jake, près à sauter de la falaise.

— Prête ?, me demanda-t-il.

Je regardai en bas et eus un élan de panique, c'était super haut. Mais j'étais une rebelle maintenant, je n'avais pas le droit d'avoir peur devant les autres. Je pris mon élan et sautai dans le vide. L'adrénaline fit battre mon cœur plus vite. L'eau était bonne. Je nageai pour m'éloigner un peu. Jake me rejoignit, suivi des autres, Paul le dernier. Je restai un peu dans l'eau pendant que les autres remontaient. Je sentis quelqu'un m'enlacer, je pensai d'abord à Jake puis à l'odeur, compris que c'était Paul. Je me retournai pour lui faire face, il me regarda en se mordillant la lèvre.

— Tu es sûr de vouloir t'aventurer sur ce terrain ?

J'essayai de le prévenir que je n'étais pas forcément la fille à fréquenter. De plus, Jake n'apprécierait peut-être pas. Paul me sourit et se pencha pour m'embrasser. La chaleur de son corps contrastait avec le froid de l'eau, c'était une sensation vraiment plaisante. À la façon dont il embrassait, on pouvait dire que Paul avait de l'expérience, c'était un expert dans l'art de faire perdre pied à une fille. Il me serrait contre lui. Ses bras puissants autour de moi me firent penser à Jacob et je m'écartai de Paul. Il me questionna du regard, je regardai le haut de la falaise, Quil s'apprêtait à sauter de nouveau. Sans un mot, je regagnai la plage. On remonta la falaise dans le silence complet mais je sentais que le Quileute mourrait d'envie de me demander ce qui m'avait pris. Je ne voulais pas qu'il se méprenne, flirter avec lui ne me dérangeait pas du tout mais Paul était aussi mon ami et je ne voulais pas l'utiliser comme un substitut de Jake, il ne méritait pas ça.

— Je suis vraiment désolée de la façon dont j'ai réagi. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec toi, crois-moi.

— C'est Jacob, hein ?

Je restai silencieuse en guise d'agrément.

— Ce n'est rien, je comprends, ne t'en fais pas.

Il me fit un clin d'œil et fila retrouver les autres. Personnellement, je n'avais pas l'intention de sauter à nouveau. J'allais donc me rhabiller et regardai les autres s'éclater. Je me mis dans un coin et sortit mon carnet à dessin. J'esquissai la silhouette de Sam en plein saut quand Leah vint regarder ce que je faisais.

— Tu es douée, dit-elle presque surprise.

Je la remerciai simplement, un peu vexée de ce ton étonné. Je n'aimais pas vraiment Leah, nous étions très différentes. Elle était assez fourbe et je la trouvai fausse. Je n'aimais pas sa façon de regarder Sam. Elle était trop possessive, comme si Sam était sa chose et non la personne dont elle était amoureuse.

Les garçons nous rejoignirent, je préférai ranger mon carnet à dessin. Mais Ambry me le prit des mains avant qu'il ne retrouve sa place dans mon sac.

— Rends-le-moi, Ambry, le menaçais-je.

Je ne voulais pas qu'ils voient mes dessins. Je ne les montrais jamais, à personne. Ce n'était pas par peur de la critique, plutôt par peur de ce qu'ils révèleraient de moi. Il y avait des esquisses de Jake, de mon père dans son bureau, en plein travail, de ma mère, de paysages mais ceux que je ne voulais surtout pas que les Indiens voient, des dessins des Cullen et surtout d'Edward. Comment ne pas dessiner une telle perfection ? Edward m'inspirait.

Avant que Jacob n'intervienne, remarquant que je ne voulais vraiment pas montrer mes dessins, Paul reprit le carnet des mains d'Ambry. Il me le tendit. Il avait un air très sérieux sur le visage. Je n'eus pas à le remercier, il comprit. Je rangeai mon carnet et essayai de détendre l'atmosphère.

— Il y a une esquisse de Jake complètement nu, vous ne voulez pas voir ça, si ?

J'ajoutai un rire forcé et l'ambiance redevint aussi légère qu'avant. Sam et Jake firent un feu pour qu'on puisse se réchauffer. La nuit tombait et l'air se rafraichissait. Jacob vint s'asseoir à côté de moi. Je me collai contre lui pour avoir plus chaud. Paul se mit en face de moi, de l'autre côté du feu. Nos yeux accrochèrent, à travers les flammes. Ce fut Seth qui interrompit notre séance de regards brûlants pour proposer un cache-cache. Tout le monde accepta, sauf Leah qui préféra rester près du feu pour garder nos affaires. Comme si quelqu'un allait venir ici nous les prendre, ici, au milieu de la forêt ou personne ne mettait jamais les pieds…

Sam se proposa comme loup et on fila tous se cacher. Je vis les autres partirent dans des directions opposées. Je décidai de privilégier la distance et grimpai dans un arbre à quelques mètres de Sam.

Il fallut près d'une heure à Sam pour tous nous trouver. Seth était le grand gagnant de la partie. Quand nous revînmes à notre campement, je vis qu'on avait fouillé dans mon sac et en observant Leah éviter mon regard, je compris qu'elle était coupable. Je n'aurais pas du devant Sam mais je m'emportai contre elle.

— Tu as fouillé dans mes affaires ? Tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher de regarder mon carnet, hein ? C'est privé, tu n'avais pas le droit, Leah !

— Ce ne sont que des gribouillis, pas besoin d'en faire un secret d'État ! Tu ne voulais pas que Jacob sache que tu t'intéressais aux Cullen, c'est ça ?

— Tu t'intéresses aux Cullen ? Jake me regarda, déçu.

C'était exactement ce que je voulais éviter, merci Leah.

— Je ne m'intéresse pas à eux, je les ai seulement dessiné, ça ne veut rien dire, me justifiais-je.

— Tu ne dois pas t'approcher d'eux, Keira, ils ne sont pas fréquentables, m'intima Sam.

Je ne voyais vraiment pas comment il pouvait se permettre de penser ça. Les Cullen étaient arrivés depuis uns semaine seulement et ils n'avaient rien fait qui puissent amener quiconque à penser qu'ils étaient infréquentable.

Je défiai Sam du regard pour lui montrer mon désaccord, il finit par laisser tomber. Pour faire revenir le calme, Quil proposa de raconter des histoires à faire peur. Je me rassis près du feu en signe de bonne foi. Cette fois, Jacob ne se mit pas à côté de moi, il préféra mettre Seth entre nous deux. J'avais mal au cœur d'avoir déçu mon meilleur ami. Je savais qu'il n'aimait pas les Cullen, je n'aurais pas dû laisser mes croquis d'eux dans mon carnet.

Quil se mit à raconter une histoire que je n'écoutais même pas, je préférai me détendre en musique. Quand j'émergeai enfin de ma transe musicale, la lune était haute dans le ciel et Seth s'était endormi, un sandwich à la main, sur l'épaule de Jacob. Paul le coucha dans sa tente. Sam et Leah décidèrent d'aller se coucher aussi. Les sauts du haut de la falaise avaient fatigué tout le monde. Je tentai un regard vers Jacob, il se leva et alla s'asseoir au bord de la falaise, les pieds dans le vide. Je le rejoignis et me glissai contre son dos, mes jambes collées aux siennes. Je lui tendis mon carnet à dessin.

— Il y a largement plus de portrait de toi que d'eux, lui murmurais-je.

Je posai ma tête sur son épaule pendant qu'il feuilletait mon carnet. Il s'arrêta sur le portrait de mes parents, enlacés et souriants.

— C'est magnifique, confessa-t-il.

— Tu ne m'en veux plus ?

— Ce Cullen, il t'intéresse ?, il tourna la page découvrant le visage de marbre d'Edward.

— Non mais un visage comme celui-là, je ne pouvais pas passer à côté.

— Tu le trouves beau ?

— Pas toi ?

Il resta silencieux mais pencha sa tête pour la coller à la mienne. Nous fermâmes les yeux pour apprécier le moment jusqu'à ce que Quil et Ambry viennent nous rejoindre.

— Vous vous êtes réconciliés ?, s'interrogea Quil.

— On n'aime pas vous voir brouiller, Jake est déprimant dans ces moments-là.

Jacob le frappa gentiment pour toute réponse. Les gars allèrent se coucher. Je laissai le temps à Jake de se changer avec d'aller me coucher moi aussi. Paul vint me tenir compagnie. Je ne savais pas vraiment comment agir en sa présence, tout ce que je savais, c'est qu'il m'attirait mais que quelque chose en moi m'empêchait de le lui montrer.

— Tu me rendrais un service ?

— Bien sûr, répondis-je.

— Retrouve-moi dans le bois derrière chez toi demain à 15h.

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de refuser et alla rejoindre Seth dans sa tente. Jake me fit signe que je pouvais aller me changer à mon tour. Il attendit dehors que je sois prête puis me rejoignit. Je me couchai dans mon sac de couchage mais il m'en fit sortir, déplia le sien, puis le mien et les superposa puis se coucha en-dessous. Il m'intima de le rejoindre et je ne me fis pas prier. À cet instant, je ne pensais plus à Paul, ni aux Cullen, ni à mon embrouille avec Leah, je ne pensais qu'à me contenir et à apprécier la proximité.

Mais Jake gâcha tout.

— Tu plais beaucoup à Paul, me dit-il à l'oreille.

Il se colla contre mon dos et passa son bras autour de moi. Je savais ce qu'il allait me demander et je le suppliai de se taire. Il déposa un baiser sur ma nuque et se retourna, à mon plus grand regret. Dans cette intimité, je n'avais qu'une seule envie : me serrer à nouveau contre lui et l'embrasser à en perdre haleine. Mais en faisant ça, je gâcherai sûrement notre amitié et tout ce que les autres nous enviaient. Pourtant, comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées, il me fit face. Je posai une main sur sa nuque et l'attirai à moi. Il glissa sa main sur mes reins et me serra contre lui. Nos jambes s'entremêlèrent, nos corps s'adaptaient complètement l'un à l'autre mais aucun de nous deux n'osa faire le premier pas. On se contentait de se regarder, pourtant tant de choses passaient entre nous. Je pouvais ressentir son affection, son désir, son hésitation, sa crainte de tout perdre, ce qui me donna encore plus envie de passer au stade supérieur. Mes mains tremblaient même de frustration.

Soudain, une lueur passa dans le regard de la torture personnifiée qu'il représentait pour moi. C'était le moment qu'on attendait. Il me saisit par la taille, je grimpai sur lui et collai enfin mes lèvres sur les siennes. Ses mains faisaient pression sur mes hanches, ce simple contact m'électrisait. J'intensifiai le baiser, titillant ses lèvres du bout de ma langue, le faisant soupirer. Puis, l'atmosphère s'enflamma, mon T-shirt valsa, suivi du sien. Nous étions en sous-vêtements mais notre température corporelle grimpait en flèche. Le souffle court, il me renversa, se glissant habillement entre mes jambes, m'embrassant plus profondément. Je m'accrochai à lui avec l'impression de tomber dans un précipice de désir. Mais il se releva, coupant court à notre moment magique. Je me relevai et m'agenouillai devant lui, collant mon front au sien.

— Trop vite, hein ?, haletais-je.

Il hocha la tête. Je retins un soupir de frustration ne voulant pas le brusquer et me rhabillai. Il perçut ma déception, voulut s'excuser mais je préférai sortir pour ne pas dire quelque chose que je regretterais plus tard. Il fallait que je me change les idées, que j'assouvisse mes envies, que je me libère de la frustration. J'ouvris la toile de tente de Seth et Paul. Ce dernier ne dormait. Il me rejoignit discrètement dehors et nous nous éloignâmes dans le bois. Je ne lui laissai pas l'occasion de parler, attrapai sa nuque et le tirai à moi pour l'embrasser presque sauvagement. Il ne fit aucun commentaire, se contenta de satisfaire mes désirs. Il me plaqua contre un arbre, arracha presque mon boxer et me pénétra. Je poussai un soupir de soulagement et le laissai s'affairer en me contentant d'apprécier.

Avant que nous ne retrouvâmes le camp, il m'attrapa par la taille et me demanda ce qui m'avait fait changer d'avis. Je lui répondis d'un baiser et rentrai me coucher. Jake dormait sur le dos, bras ouverts. Je m'allongeai contre lui et fermai les yeux.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Je n'avais pas vu Jake depuis presque deux semaines, depuis cette fameuse nuit sur la falaise. Je n'avais pas revu Paul non plus. Ils avaient tous les deux appelé, ils étaient même passés chez moi et au lycée mais j'avais mis un effort particulier à les éviter. Je ne savais pas comment dénouer toute cette histoire. J'avais embrassé Jake et couché avec Paul le même soir. Ils étaient amis, comment allaient-ils le prendre ? Je redoutais plus la réaction de Jacob que celle de Paul.

Aujourd'hui, la fille de Charlie Swan arrivait en ville. Jake et son père devait l'accueillir avec une camionnette entièrement retapée. Charlie m'avait appelé pour me demander si j'étais disponible pour rencontrer sa fille et je n'avais pas voulu lui refuser ça. Le problème résidait dans la manière dont j'allais pouvoir faire face à Jake. J'étais garée devant la maison des Swan quand les Black arrivèrent. Jacob me dévisageait déjà. Il sortit le fauteuil roulant de son père et l'aida à s'y installer avant de venir se poster devant moi.

— Il faut qu'on parle, Keira, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas rappelé ?

— Ton père nous regarde.

Jake m'entraina plus loin.

— Je t'écoute.

— C'est exactement ce que je voulais éviter, cette réaction. Et si on oubliait tout ce qui s'est passé cette nuit-là, hein ?

Il fronça les sourcils. De toute évidence, cette option ne lui plaisait pas vraiment.

— Tu veux juste oublier ce qui s'est passé entre nous ou ce qui s'est passé entre Paul et toi aussi ?

Mon cœur s'arrêta. Il savait. Que pouvais-je bien lui dire ? Que j'avais été faible, que je n'avais pas pu supporter qu'il me repousse ? Que coucher avec Paul ne m'avait servi qu'à oublier que je ne pouvais pas être avec celui que je voulais ? Que c'était de sa faute si j'avais eu recours à ce geste désespéré ?

— Ce qu'il y a entre Paul et moi ne te regarde pas.

Et voilà, j'avais répondu de la pire des façons, celle qui lui ferait le plus de mal. Évidemment que ça le regardait. Il parut blessé.

— Comment tu peux dire ça ?

Billy Black nous interrompit. Nous le rejoignîmes, remettant ce règlement de compte à plus tard.

Bella Swan ressemblait beaucoup à son père, elle n'était pas très expansive et plutôt réservée. Le lendemain, je l'accueillis au lycée. Je me contentai de la présenter à Jessica Stanley, qui ferait son possible pour aider Bella à s'intégrer. J'étais bien trop préoccupée avec mes problèmes personnels pour passer ma journée à prétendre être une bonne fille. À vrai dire, je n'avais même pas envie d'aller en cours et quand je n'avais pas envie d'une chose, je ne me forçais pas à la faire. Je pris mes affaires dans mon casier, récupérai mon casque à l'accueil et sortis retrouver ma moto. En sortant du bâtiment, je sentis un regard dans mon dos. C'était Edward Cullen.

— Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?, crachais-je.

Il ne méritait absolument pas mon mépris mais je n'aimais pas que l'on me fixe comme si j'étais la pire des vandales, ça faisait ressortir mon sentiment de culpabilité.

— Tu ne vas pas en classe ?, me demanda-t-il, soupçonneux.

La réponse n'était-elle pas évidente ? Je n'avais pas envie de parler, je lui tournai donc le dos ignorant sa question et montai sur ma moto. La voix de mon père retentit. Je levai la tête, il était à sa fenêtre un regard sévère sur le visage.

— Retourne en classe immédiatement, Keira !

— Comme si tu pouvais m'y obliger…, murmurai-je plus pour moi que pour lui.

Un sourire en coin apparut sur le visage d'Edward, comme s'il avait entendu ce que j'avais dit. Son superbe sourire réussit à adoucir mon humeur. Je mis mon casque et démarrai ma moto, accentuant le bruit du pot d'échappement avec l'accélérateur pour couvrir la voix de mon paternel qui m'ordonnait de lui obéir. Je lui fis un signe de la main, histoire de l'enrager un peu plus, et filai.

Sur la route déserte, je cherchai une destination. Je m'arrêtai au croisement qui menait chez Jake. Je voulais le voir mais je ne savais pas ce que j'allais lui dire. Je m'engageai quand même mais ne m'arrêtai pas chez Jake, je me rendis directement chez Paul. D'après son père, il était chez Sam. Je roulai donc jusque là. En coupant le contact de la moto, j'entendis Leah crier. Le couple se disputait encore. Puis j'aperçus Paul assis par terre, appuyé contre la façade de la cabane. Il y avait quelque chose de changée chez lui. Il était torse nu et en bermuda alors que le vent me faisait frissonner à travers ma veste, mais il ne semblait pas avoir froid. Ses cheveux étaient plus courts et il était tatoué sur l'épaule. Un symbole Quileute que j'avais déjà remarqué chez les Black. Paul était alerte, il avait remarqué ma présence mais ses poings serrés sur ses genoux m'indiquaient que ce n'était pas le moment de le contrarier.

Leah sortit en trombe de la maison, elle me hurla dessus, demandant ce que je venais « foutre » ici. Je répondis que je cherchais Paul mais Sam me demanda de repartir. Je jetai un regard à Paul, il baissa la tête. Quelque chose ne tournait vraiment pas rond.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?, demandai-je.

De toute évidence, ce qu'il y avait de différent chez Paul était également présent chez Sam. Ils avaient le même tatouage, était tous les deux crispés comme s'il retenait une rage qui brûlait leurs entrailles. Leah s'en alla à travers les bois, Sam la suivit. Paul ne bougeait toujours pas. Je ne pouvais pas partir en le laissant là, nous étions amis malgré tout. Je calai ma moto et allai m'agenouiller devant lui. Il se leva d'un coup, comme s'il avait peur de moi.

— Paul, ce n'est que moi, qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

— Vas-t-en, Keira.

— Il est hors de question que je m'en aille. De toute évidence, il y a quelque chose qui te perturbe. C'est quoi ce tatouage sur ton épaule et celle de Sam ?

Il resta silencieux. J'osai faire un pas vers lui et posai la main sur son épaule. Sa peau était brûlante.

— Tu es bouillant, Paul, est-ce que ça va ?

Il me repoussa encore une fois mais je voyais dans ses yeux qu'il le faisait en contradiction avec ce qu'il voulait vraiment.

— Écoute, je vois bien qu'un truc cloche. Si tu ne veux pas m'en parler, ok, mais prends soin de toi, d'accord ? Tu sais où me trouver si tu décides de me parler à nouveau.

À contre cœur, je remontai sur mon deux-roues, jetai un dernier regard à mon ami avant de m'en aller. Sur la route de retour, juste avant de sortir de la réserve, je tombai sur Quil.

— Salut, Keira.

C'est fou comme il avait l'air content de me voir. Je supposai donc qu'il savait que Jake et moi étions en froid.

— Contente de te voir aussi, Quil. Tout le monde me hait à la réserve si je comprends bien. Comment va Jacob ?

— Il pourrait aller mieux. Je ne te hais pas, Keira, tu le sais très bien. Mais Jake m'a raconté ce qui s'était passé entre Paul et toi. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu lui aies fait ça.

Tout le monde était donc au courant que je m'étais envoyée en l'air avec Paul ? La vie privée, ils ne savent pas ce que c'est ? Mais je comprenais que Quil tienne du côté de Jake, ils étaient amis depuis toujours, je n'étais qu'une étrangère qui traînait chez eux depuis quelques mois.

— Quil, tu sais que j'aime Jake plus que m'importe qui d'autre.

Je n'avais jamais dit ça à voix haute mais le faire me soulagea grandement.

— Alors vas le voir, fais-toi pardonner, forces-lui la main s'il le faut mais stp, ramène-le nous. Il ne parle plus à personne depuis que vous êtes brouillés, il refuse même de me voir, son père s'inquiète.

— Il ne veut pas me voir non plus, crois-moi.

— Je connais Jake depuis toujours, c'est toi qu'il attend, fais-moi confiance.

Il me fallut un moment pour y réfléchir mais je finis par faire demi-tour et me rendre chez les Black. Je larguai ma moto sur le chemin et m'introduisait dans le garage. Jacob releva brusquement la tête. Le regarder en face me rendait muette, j'avais trop peur de dire LA phrase qui le ferait fuir.

— Tu n'es pas avec Paul ?

Il m'attaquait, il me testait, je le savais. La répartie sanglante me chatouillait le bout de la langue mais je la retenais de toutes mes forces. Il me défiait du regard, il me provoquait même. Il n'y avait qu'une manière de lutter contre ça. Je lâchai mon casque resté dans ma main gauche et fonçai droit sur lui. Il eut un mouvement de recul. Je le poussai contre la table, juste derrière lui et l'embrassai à pleine bouche. Il tenta de me repousser mais céda rapidement à la tentation de me rendre mon baiser. Il échangea nos places et me porta pour me mettre sur la table. Il se collait contre moi, me serrait, me dévorait de baisers. Je m'accrochais à son T-shirt, lui rendais ses baisers, j'allais même jusqu'à lui pincer ses petites fesses, musclées à souhait, ce qui le fit sourire. Ma veste glissa de mes épaules, mon chemisier suivit le même trajet. Je lui ôtai son T-shirt, admirait son magnifique buste cuivré, m'en mordis la lèvre d'excitation. Puis son père entra dans le garage.

— Jacob ?

Je me retins de hurler de frustration lorsque Jake quitta mes bras pour se retourner vers son père.

— Ce n'est pas le bon moment, Papa.

Jacob était dans le même état que moi mais à l'expression de Billy, je sus que mes chaudes retrouvailles avec Jake s'arrêtaient là. Je me rhabillai, Jacob voulut me retenir mais il avait compris que son père n'approuvait pas du tout ce que nous étions sur le point de faire. Billy ne m'adressa même pas un regard quand je passais à côté de lui en le saluant.

* * *

><p>Chapitre un peu court, j'en ai conscience... Mais le suivant est en court d'écriture, il sera plus conséquent, promis ^_^<p>

Ça va jusque là ? Vous ne vous ennuyez pas trop ?


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour à vous, chers lecteurs. D'abord, je vous remercie de me lire, j'espère que vous appréciez. Voici un nouveau chapitre. J'essaie de poster régulièrement, mais quand j'aurais repris les cours, ce sera plus difficile, j'essaierai de poster au moins un fois par semaine.  
>Regards. XOXO<br>Chapitre 4

Sur la route de retour, je me rappelai mes rares rencontres avec Billy Black. Du plus loin que je me souvienne, Billy ne m'avait jamais apprécié. Il n'appréciait pas la relation que j'avais avec Jake, il n'appréciait pas qu'une étrangère aussi peu fréquentable fasse partie de la vie de son fils. Billy Black était quelqu'un de dur et de très protecteur avec ses enfants. C'était un bon père, je n'avais absolument rien contre lui mais il est difficile d'apprécier quelqu'un qui ne vous aime pas.

À midi, je retournai au lycée, un peu soulagée. Je n'avais plus à me soucier de la colère de Jacob mais Paul m'inquiétait. Sa réaction avait été tellement étrange et ce changement chez Sam et lui m'intriguait, il fallait que je pense à poser des questions à Jacob à ce sujet, quand le moment sera opportun.

— Tu es revenue ?

Cette voix… Je me retournai et fus surprise de faire face à Edward Cullen. Je le regardai un moment avant de lui répondre, subjuguée par la pureté de son visage.

— Comme tu peux le voir. Depuis quand se parle-t-on ?

— Je te trouve intéressante.

— Tu m'en vois flattée. Pourquoi moi ? Tu pourrais t'intéresser à n'importe quelle fille qui en serait plus que comblée.

Il me regarda en souriant.

— C'est justement pour ça qu'elles ne m'intéressent pas. Tu as l'air préoccupée.

— Je le suis mais ça ne te regarde pas. Tu m'excuses, je voudrais aller récupérer ma place.

Une bande de mecs, de crétins apparemment, avaient osé se mettre à ma table. Pas de chance pour eux, je n'étais pas d'humeur à laisser passer ça. J'abandonnai donc Edward et marchai droit sur eux. Je posai mon plateau devant eux et les regardai en souriant.

— Salut les gars, vous allez bien ?

Ils étaient surpris de mon amabilité, je le voyais sur leurs têtes. L'un d'eux, le plus bête je suppose, osa me répondre qu'il allait bien.

— Dommage pour toi, lui répondis-je, ça ne va pas durer.

J'écrasai son visage dans son assiette de purée de carotte et me tournai vers les autres.

— Vous savez très bien que cette table m'est réservée, vous voulez vraiment me provoquer ?

Je relâchai l'autre qui ne pouvait presque plus respirer. Ils prirent tous leurs plateaux et évacuèrent les lieux en une seconde. Je m'installai tranquillement. Mais Edward vint s'asseoir en face de moi.

— Tu es sérieux ? Ou tu veux juste m'emmerder ?

— Je n'ai pas peur de toi, Keira.

— Eux non plus n'avaient pas peur de moi, avant.

— Ton père est dans tous ses états depuis que tu as quitté le lycée ce matin.

Il semblait prendre un malin plaisir à ignorer mon besoin de solitude à l'heure du déjeuner. Je choisissais donc une autre technique pour le faire fuir : l'ignorer aussi. Mais il restait en face de moi à m'observer, ce qui me mettait les nerfs en pelote. J'avais soudain envie de détruire cette œuvre de Michel-Ange en chair et en os qui me regardait. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit à ce moment-là mais j'ai planté ma fourchette dans sa main droite qui était posée sur la table. Sauf qu'au lieu de transpercer la chair, la fourchette se tordit comme si elle venait de s'écraser sur du béton armé. Un éclair de panique passa dans le regard d'Edward, ses frères et sœurs se tournèrent tous vers nous avec le même éclair dans les yeux. Edward se leva lentement, comme si de rien était, et retourna tranquillement s'asseoir à sa table. Il ne voulait surtout pas attirer l'attention des autres élèves sur ce qui venait de se passer. Je glissai la fourchette dans ma poche ne voulant pas non plus qu'ils la voient. Que venait-il de se passer ? La fourchette était peut-être défectueuse, me dis-je, mais je n'y crus pas un instant. Les Cullen et les Hale agissaient le plus naturellement du monde. Edward n'avait pas la moindre égratignure sur sa main. Je décidai de laisser mon plateau et de sortir prendre l'air pour réfléchir.

Les jours qui suivirent, je me mis à observer cette famille. Je remarquai d'abord qu'ils ne mangeaient jamais. Ils le cachaient avec soin, cela dit. Puis les jours ensoleillés, ils ne venaient pas en cours. J'avais vérifié avec les registres d'absence de l'administration. Puis je me mis à penser que ces faits étranges avaient peut-être quelque chose à voir avec le fait que les Quileutes les avaient en horreur. Jake devait venir me chercher après les cours, je verrais si je pouvais tirer quelque chose de lui.

Évidemment, Edward n'était jamais revenu me parler après cet élan de psychopathie. En revanche, il avait commencé à s'intéresser à Bella, la fille de Charlie. Ils avaient cours de Sciences Nat avancé ensemble. À en juger par les regards de la fille Swan, l'intérêt était réciproque. Par égard pour le chef Swan et par méfiance envers Edward Cullen, je gardai un œil sur Bella.

Bella Swan était une fille très spéciale. Elle jurait au milieu des élèves du lycée de Forks. Elle avait beau essayé de s'effacer, c'était comme s'il y avait toujours un spot de lumière au-dessus d'elle, on la repérait toujours. Pourtant, elle n'en avait absolument pas conscience. Elle était très maladroite et semblait avoir un don particulier pour attirer les catastrophes. Comme cette fois où, sur le parking derrière le lycée, Tyler Crowley l'avait noyé en roulant dans une flaque d'eau, alors qu'elle était près de sa camionnette. Ou la fois où elle avait glissé sur le seul morceau de carrelage mouillé dans la cafétéria alors que des dizaines d'étudiants étaient passé à côté sans le voir. Bref, Bella était un aimant à malchance. Mais pour compenser cette maladresse, elle était dotée d'une grande intelligence et d'une beauté naturelle dont elle ignorait l'existence. Mais Edward, lui, avait su trouvé les qualités de Bella avant ses défauts et je m'inquiétai pour elle après avoir découvert que quelque chose clochait avec la famille Cullen.

Le seul cours que Bella et moi avions en commun, c'était le cours d'Anglais. Or, j'avais également ce cours en commun avec Edward. C'est donc prudemment que j'allais discuter avec Bella au début du cours.

— Salut Bella. Alors comment se passe ton intégration dans ce bled perdu ? Tu dois beaucoup regretter Phoenix, nan ?

— Un peu, c'est vrai, me répondit-elle timidement.

— Dis-moi, j'ai entendu que tu allais à la Push avec la bande de Mike Newton, ce week-end ?

— À condition que la météo soit assez bonne, oui.

— J'imagine que tu ne surfes pas, si ?

Elle ne sut pas comment prendre cette remarque, je n'aurais peut-être pas du supposer ça comme si sa maladresse était la chose la plus évidente du monde. Je me rattrapai rapidement.

— Ce que je veux dire c'est que tu n'as l'air du genre à aller te mouiller alors que le ciel menace déjà de t'arroser, souriais-je.

— Peut-être.

— Enfin, je voulais juste te dire que je passerai peut-être, si tu as besoin de compagnie ou si tu veux aller te balader sur la plage avec quelques amis.

Elle hocha la tête alors que le professeur gagnait sa place derrière son bureau. J'allais moi aussi retrouver ma chaise, au fond de la classe. Je vis Edward me suivre du regard, j'étais presque sûre qu'il avait entendu toute ma conversation avec Bella. Je me demande comment il réagirait si je lui parlais de cet « incident » à la cafétéria ? J'avais toujours la fourchette tordue et le soir, il m'arrivait de la regarder en cherchant une explication rationnelle, en vain.

Le samedi suivant, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel quand je sortais ma moto du garage. Mon père était parti tôt le matin pour aller à Seattle rencontrer je–ne-sais-quelle assemblée. C'était à propos du lycée mais je n'avais pas écouté ses explications, mon esprit était ailleurs. Les rares rayons de soleil de la région me firent garder mon casque sur mes genoux pour apprécier le peu de chaleur qui flottait dans l'air et le vent glisser dans mes cheveux. Je songeai à la façon dont j'allais pouvoir sympathiser avec la fille Swan. Les gens timides n'étaient pas vraiment ceux avec qui je m'entendais le mieux, leur manque de conversation avait tendance à m'agacer. Mais Bella était une fille plutôt mature, il est possible qu'elle vainc sa timidité si je lui montrais qu'elle pouvait être naturelle avec moi.

Jacob m'attendait dehors, allongé sur le capot de sa camionnette, profitant du soleil. Je quittai mon bolide pour allonger m'allonger à côté de lui.

— Salut beau brun, lui murmurai-je à l'oreille.

Le sourire que j'attendais ne vint pas. Je connaissais cette attitude dissipée chez lui, il était préoccupé ou contrarié. Je me redressai pour le regarder dans les yeux. Préoccupé. Je l'interrogeai donc.

— Ton père a encore dit quelque chose à propos de nous ?

Il ne répondit pas. Il remonta un peu sur le capot pour être en position assise. Il commença à m'expliquer qu'Ambry, qui était l'un de ses meilleurs amis depuis toujours, avait commencé à sécher les cours depuis une semaine. Ses parents ont prétendu qu'il était malade quand Jacob était allé chez eux.

— Sauf que deux jours plus tard, j'ai vu Ambry sauter de la falaise avec Sam, Paul et Jared Cameron. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe avec Sam et sa bande mais ça commence à m'inquiéter.

De toute évidence, Jacob avait découvert, comme moi, que quelque chose avait changé chez nos amis. Et apparemment, ça se propageait. Après Sam et Paul, voilà qu'Ambry change lui aussi. C'était le moment de parler à Jake de ses choses étranges que j'avais remarquées et emmagasinées. Après mon exposé, les yeux de mon ange Quileute changèrent. Il savait des choses que j'ignorais.

— Est-ce que c'est encore un de ses secrets de la Tribu dont tu ne peux pas me parler ?

Il me regarda, interrogateur. Il essayait de me faire croire qu'il ne comprenait pas ce dont je lui parlai mais je n'étais pas dupe.

— Je t'ai assez observé pour savoir quand tu as quelque chose derrière la tête. Tu sais quelque chose à propos de ce qui se passe avec les gars. Est-ce que ça a quelque chose à voir avec les Cullen ?

Il essaya de me mentir mais Jacob Black avait toujours été un pitoyable menteur, c'était sûrement l'une de ses plus belles qualités à mes yeux. Cependant, je n'insistai pas car il ne me mentait jamais et s'il le faisait aujourd'hui, c'était sûrement pour une bonne raison.

Je changeai donc de sujet, lui rappelant qu'on devait aller voir Bella Swan à la Push. Au nom de celle-ci, une lueur étrange apparut dans le regard de Jake, une lueur que je n'aimais pas du tout. Peut-être me trompai-je.

Sur la plage de la Push, Jessica, Mike et Eric étaient déjà en tenue pour aller surfer. Angela était à l'arrière du van de Mike avec Bella. Jacob présenta Quil, qui nous avait accompagnés pour voir cette fameuse Bella Swan dont Jake lui avait parlé. Je devais avouer que je n'avais pas beaucoup aimé apprendre que Jacob avait tant parlé de Bella à son meilleur ami. Jalousie quand tu nous tiens… Mais je n'allais certainement pas laisser Jacob croire que j'étais jalouse. Je n'avais pas le droit de l'être, pas après ce que j'avais fait avec Paul.

— Salut tout le monde, saluai-je.

Jessica zyeuta Jake discrètement. Mike n'avait pas l'air enchanté de nous voir, je suppose que son coup de foudre pour Bella l'empêchait d'apprécier la présence d'un mec à ses côtés. Bref, je proposai une ballade à Bella et Angela pendant que les autres allaient dans l'eau. Je réussis à accaparer Bella pendant que Quil faisait son beau devant Angela, ce qui faisait rire Jacob.

— Raconte, comment tu t'es retrouvé à quitter Phoenix pour venir à Forks ?

— Ma mère s'est remariée.

— Et alors ?

— Mon beau-père est joueur de baseball professionnel, il voyage beaucoup alors je suis venue ici pour que ma mère puisse partir avec lui.

Ça n'avait pas l'air de l'enchanter plus que ça, ce qui était totalement compréhensible. J'essayai tant bien que mal d'être sympa avec elle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle prononce le nom qu'il ne fallait pas : Cullen. Quil et Jake se retournèrent.

— Les Cullen ne viennent pas ici, répondit froidement Quil.

— Laisse, Quil n'aime pas beaucoup les Cullen, défendis-je.

Les gars retournèrent à leur discussion alors que Bella trouvait un tout nouvel intérêt à la nôtre.

— Pourquoi il dit ça ? Demanda-t-elle.

— Je l'ignore, ce sont des secrets Quileutes, je n'ai pas le droit de les connaître en tant qu'étrangère. Mais crois-moi, je voudrais savoir autant que toi, chaque fois qu'on aborde le sujet, Jacob se crispe comme si je venais d'insulter la Vierge Marie.

— Jacob et toi, vous êtes… ?

— Oui, si on veut. Enfin, pas vraiment. C'est compliqué. On est amis avant tout, en fait.

— Je t'ai vu avec Edward à la cafétéria, non ?

Je la suppliai de se taire, de peur que Jacob entende quelque chose. On recula un peu pour pouvoir parler tranquillement.

— Il m'a vu alors que je séchais les cours, c'est tout. Je ne parle pas vraiment à Edward.

J'hésitai à poser la question, connaissant sa grande timidité mais elle comprit que je voulais poser une question et elle m'y incita. Je tentai donc.

— Cullen, il t'intéresse, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle piqua un fard incroyable. Elle était encore plus rouge que le T-shirt de Quil. Je me sentis un peu coupable de l'avoir mise dans cet état.

— Désolée, m'excusai-je, je suis peut-être un peu trop curieuse.

— De toute façon, il ne s'intéressera jamais à une fille comme moi.

— Que tu crois, Mlle. Tu sais, j'ai un don pour décrypter les gens en les observant et ce Cullen-là, tu l'intéresses. Mais fais attention, d'accord ? Il y a quelque chose d'étrange avec cette famille.

Elle sembla encore plus intéressée par ce que j'avais à dire. Mais les garçons vinrent nous interrompre. Jacob m'attrapa par la taille et embrassa ma joue.

— Vous papotez entre filles ? Se moqua-t-il.

— Exactement, et ça ne te regarde pas.

Je lui tirai la langue et le poussai, le sourire aux lèvres. On retourna près des voitures. Je voyais sur le visage de Bella qu'elle mourrait d'envie de continuer cette conversation que nous avions entamée mais elle avait très bien compris que les Cullen étaient un sujet sensible sur les terres Quileutes. Ma mission pour me rapprocher d'elle semblait en voie de réussite. Je profitai que Jake regarde ailleurs pour donner mon numéro de téléphone à Bella.

— Appelle si tu veux qu'on se fasse une autre ballade un de ces quatre ou si tu as besoin d'autre chose.

Elle acquiesça. Quil, Jake et moi rentrâmes jusque chez Quil. Sa mère nous offrit le goûter.

À la tombée de la nuit, je quittai difficilement les bras de mon Quileute préféré pour repartir en ville. Sur le chemin, je croisai Ambry qui rentrait chez lui. Il s'était mis à pleuvoir une heure plus tôt mais il était quand même torse nu, à peine vêtu, sous la pluie battante. Je lui barrai la route avec ma bécane et retirai mon casque.

— Salut Keira, me salua-t-il innocemment.

Je descendis de ma moto, énervée de le voir ainsi, la bouche en cœur, alors que Jacob se torturait l'esprit à comprendre pourquoi son ami d'enfance l'avait soudain abandonné.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé, Ambry ? Regarde-toi. Tu t'es coupé les cheveux ?

Et il avait le même tatouage que j'avais vu sur l'épaule de Sam et de Paul.

— C'est quoi ça ? Vous montez un gang Sam, Paul, Jared et toi, ou quoi ?

— Ne t'énerve pas, Keira. Excuse-moi mais je dois rentrer.

J'entendis une voix appeler le nom d'Ambry, derrière chez lui. Je vis Sam avec Paul et Jared. Ambry m'ordonna de rentrer chez moi, ce qui me surprit car Ambry était exactement l'inverse de quelqu'un d'autoritaire. Soit mes capacités d'analyse étaient rouillées, soit Ambry avait peur de Sam. J'ignorai donc les « conseils » d'Ambry et fonçai droit sur les gars. Ambry essaya de me stopper, il avait étonnamment de la force. Beaucoup plus qu'avant. Mais je me dégageai et m'arrêtai à quelques centimètres de Sam, le défiant du regard. Je profitai de cette proximité pour lire dans ses yeux. Il n'était pas en colère comme on aurait pu le croire en voyant son visage crispé, il était inquiet.

— Keira, rentre chez toi, ça vaut mieux, m'intima Ambry encore une fois.

Mais je ne quittai pas le regard de Sam. Il y avait quelque d'obscur dans ses yeux, je n'avais jamais vu ça chez personne et encore moins chez quelqu'un d'aussi droit que Sam. La voix de Paul me tira des yeux de Sam. Je le regardai, il essaya d'utiliser mon affection pour lui pour m'obliger à rentrer mais j'étais plus forte que ça. Je regardai de nouveau Sam et demandai calmement :

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici, Sam ?

— Ça ne te regarde pas, trancha-t-il.

Un rire nerveux m'échappa. Ça ne me regarde pas ? Paul et Ambry étaient mes amis et le changement de comportement d'Ambry affectait Jacob, bien sûr que ça me regardait.

— Du jour au lendemain, vous changez du tout au tout, ça m'inquiète, et je ne suis pas la seule.

— Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, Keira, voulut me rassurer Ambry. Je vais bien, on va tous très bien. Alors rentre chez toi, d'accord ?

Ils s'éloignèrent vers le bois. Je ne voulais pas laisser tomber maintenant, je voulais des réponses à mes questions. Mais ils disparurent tous les quatre dans la noirceur de la forêt.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Cette nuit là, je ne dormis presque pas, je passai ma nuit à dessiner les yeux de Sam et ce tatouage sur le bras des garçons. Au lever du jour, mon carnet ne comptait plus une seule page vierge et toutes les dernières pages représentaient des portraits de cette sorte de clan dont Sam Uley semblait être le leader.

Lorsque je descendis prendre mon petit-déjeuner, un mot de mon père trainait sur la table : « Je suis repartie pour Seattle, la réunion a été ajournée. Je te vois ce soir. ». J'étais pratiquement certaine que n'importe quel autre père aurait noté un truc du genre : « Il y a de quoi manger dans le frigo » ou « sois sage pendant mon absence », ou encore « Je t'aime. ». Mais avec M. Foster, il était rare d'avoir le droit à une démonstration d'affection de ce genre. De toute façon, je ne mangerai pas à Forks, je dois aller à Port Angeles racheter du matériel à dessin puisque j'avais épuisé mon stock durant la nuit. J'avais d'ailleurs les mains couvertes de graphite et j'étais pratiquement certaine que si je me regardai dans la glace avant d'entrer sous la douche, je verrais des traces sur mon visage aussi.

Bref, en sortant de la salle de bains, je jetai un coup d'œil à la pendule de ma chambre : 09h33. Il était peut-être un peu tôt pour ça mais je décidai d'appeler chez les Swan.

— Allo ? Me répondit une voix féminine.

— Bella ? C'est Keira Foster, je ne te réveille pas j'espère ?

— Non, pas du tout.

— Je vais à Port Angeles faire quelques courses, je me suis dit que ça t'intéresserait peut-être de sortir un peu de Forks, tu veux venir ?

— Oui, je veux bien.

— Cool, tu seras prête dans une heure ? Je passe te chercher.

— Euh… Tu ne comptes pas y aller en moto, hein ?

La pauvre semblait très inquiète à cette idée, ça me fit sourire. Vous imaginez Miss Catastrophe en personne sur ma moto pendant une heure de route ? Moi non et sans vouloir être méchante, je tiens trop à la vie pour risquer de la laisser chevaucher mon trésor.

— Non, ne t'en fais pas, j'y vais en voiture, répondis-je le sourire aux lèvres.

Je crus presque l'entendre soupirer dans le combiné. Je raccrochai et finis de me préparer. Je rangeai tout le désordre que j'avais mis cette nuit, avant de partir, et partis pour aller chercher Bella.

Elle m'attendait sous le porche, la pluie battait déjà. Le véhicule de patrouille de Charlie n'était plus devant la maison. Je profitai donc de la place pour éviter à Bella de prendre l'eau et de glisser dans une flaque comme la reine de la maladresse qu'elle était. Je me garai donc juste devant le porche. Elle grimpa dans la voiture rapidement, sûrement heureuse de ne pas avoir eu à prendre une deuxième douche.

— Salut, me dit-elle.

— Prête pour l'aventure, Mlle ?

Elle me regarda comme si je venais de prononcer un rite satanique. Je ne pus qu'éclater de rire. Je la rassurai, lui promettant d'être sage. Nous ne parlâmes pas beaucoup sur le trajet, nous échangeâmes seulement quelques politesses. Nous avions un peu parlé musique mais nous n'avions pas vraiment les mêmes références, ça ne menait donc pas très loin. La pluie avait cessé à la sortie de Forks.

En arrivant à Port Angeles, la discussion dévia sur ce qui était probablement la seule raison pour laquelle Bella avait accepté de venir : les Cullen. Bella était trop curieuse à leur sujet, surtout au sujet d'Edward. Cette curiosité n'était pas habituelle chez elle, ça s'entendait au ton faussement désintéressé qu'elle essayait d'adopter. Elle se dandinait en posant ses questions, se tordait les doigts, se mordait la lèvre, tout en elle montrait qu'elle était nerveuse quand on parlait d'Edward. Je m'avançai peut-être un peu mais je me serais presque risquée à dire qu'il l'obsédait.

À la fin de la matinée, je n'avais plus aucun doute. Isabella Swan était raide dingue du mystérieux Edward Cullen. Si elle avait été un berger allemand, vous auriez même pu voir ses oreilles se dresser à la mention du nom de son fantasme. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, si je n'avais pas eu Jacob dans ma vie, j'aurais très bien pu succomber au charme de ce bel Apollon. Il suffisait de regarder dans ses yeux dorés pour fondre comme glace au soleil. Avec ses cheveux cuivrés en bataille, il avait presque des airs de James Dean croisé Bachelor britannique. Il avait un air de mauvais garçon qui séduisait nombre des jeunes filles de Forks High. À sa beauté surnaturelle venait s'ajouter une classe surréaliste ornée de vêtements griffés et de manières de gentleman du XXème siècle. Mais ce que j'avais vu enlevait quelque peu son attrait à l'adolescent. Mon corps continuait d'être attiré mais mon cerveau me disait constamment qu'il valait mieux rester éloigné.

Nous rentrâmes après le déjeuner. Nous avions mangé à Port Angeles, dans un petit restaurant très coquet où les gens avaient été plus qu'aimables. Les intempéries étaient revenues nous tenir compagnie dés notre arrivée en ville. Avant de sortir de la voiture, Bella m'interrogea sur mes projets de l'après-midi. Se pourrait-il qu'elle ait apprécié de passer du temps avec moi ? Était-il possible que je sois meilleure que ce que je croyais pour prétendre vouloir être amie avec quelqu'un ? Bon, je ne détestais pas Bella, c'était une fille assez intéressante quand elle se décidait à nourrir la discussion mais nous étions bien trop différentes pour être de vraies amies.

— Je pensais aller faire un tour à la réserve, lui répondis-je, espérant de toutes mes forces qu'elle ne me demande pas de la laisser venir.

— Oh, tu passeras le bonjour à Jacob.

Elle avait déduit que j'allais voir Jacob et n'avait sûrement pas très envie de tenir la chandelle. Mais je n'y allais pas pour ça, je devais toujours percer le mystère qui enveloppait Sam, Paul et les autres. Cependant, je la laissai croire ce qu'elle avait faussement déduit, ne voulant pas exciter sa curiosité avec ce que j'avais vu chez les garçons. Je la laissai donc sous son porche et redémarrai la voiture. Mais une silhouette attira mon regard. Je vis quelqu'un sauter par la fenêtre de la chambre de Bella. Après quelques secondes, sous cette pluie battante, je reconnus Edward. Je sortis instinctivement de la voiture pour vérifier que je ne me trompais pas. Il se tourna vers moi et me fixa. Puis en un battement de cil, il disparut. Je remontai dans ma voiture, j'étais trempée mais la seule chose qui me préoccupait était ce que je venais de voir. Je rentrai quand même chez moi, pour ne pas alerter la fille Swan en restant devant chez elle. Une fois dans le garage, je ne sortis même pas de la voiture, attrapai mon carnet et mes crayons et me mis à dessiner ce que je venais de voir. Je divisai la feuille blanche en six cadres. Dans les trois premiers, on y voyait Cullen qui sautait de la fenêtre du deuxième étage et sur les trois autres, je l'y dessinai disparaissant à la vitesse de la lumière.

Le dessin terminé, je restai un moment à le regarder et à revoir cet instant dans ma tête. Je regagnai la maison dans un état qui frôlait l'hystérie. Je venais de voir un homme sauter d'une fenêtre comme si ce n'était que la hauteur de trois marches d'escaliers et disparaître à la vitesse de Superman. Je remontai dans ma chambre et sortis de mon coffre fort la fourchette tordue récupérée à la cafétéria.

Pendant une demi-heure, je restai immobile sur mon lit, dans le silence total, à contempler le dessin et la fourchette métallique. Edward Cullen n'était pas humain. C'était la seule conclusion que j'avais pu tirer de mes observations.

Après une heure et demi à tourner dans la maison, à me remémorer toutes les données que j'avais recueilli sur les Cullen, j'en arrivai à la conclusion que les Quileutes savaient ce qui se tramait avec cette famille. Pourquoi les détesteraient-ils autant sinon ? Pourquoi leur interdirait-on l'accès à la réserve à eux alors que le reste de la ville se promenait sur leurs plages ? Mais surtout, pourquoi les Quileutes étaient les seules personnes en ville qui semblaient ne pas aimer cette nouvelle famille ? Ils devaient savoir quelque chose que les autres ignoraient. Mais aucun indien à la réserve n'acceptera de me parler des Cullen, surtout si ça relevait des secrets de la Tribu. Bref, après un tel brainstorming, j'avais besoin de me changer les idées et une petite ballade sous les arbres protecteurs de la forêt me feraient le plus grand bien. Le bruit de la pluie torrentielle sur les hautes branches avait le don de me calmer. Ma mère n'avait jamais été une adepte du yoga, pour se calmer, elle s'asseyait sous un arbre et écoutait la pluie, en rêvant.

En rentrant, quand le soleil commençait à disparaitre derrière les montagnes, je me rendis compte que j'avais complètement oublié d'aller à la réserve.

De retour au lycée, le lundi, je n'étais pas très rassurée à l'idée de croiser Edward et sa famille dans les couloirs. Est-ce qu'il s'était rendu compte de ce que j'avais vu ? Ou peut-être pensait-il que je mettrais ça sur le compte de l'illusion d'optique due à la pluie ou je ne sais quelle excuse bidon de ce genre. En tout cas, en cours d'Anglais, même s'il se croyait discret, je n'ai pu que remarquer le comportement suspicieux d'Edward à mon sujet. Je remarquai également que Bella continuait de le regarder de temps à autre. Elle profita du retard du prof pour venir discuter avec moi, dans le fond de la classe.

— Quel temps, hein ? Me dit-elle, essayant de trouver un sujet de conversation pour ne pas avoir l'air de venir me parler juste pour pouvoir mater Edward plus facilement.

— Oui, mais ça ne me gêne pas, au contraire, j'adore la pluie.

Elle grimaça. Elle qui venait d'une ville où il ne pleuvait que rarement, elle devait avoir du mal à comprendre qu'on puisse aimer la pluie. Puis, elle zyeuta encore une fois de l'autre côté de la classe. Je jetai également un coup d'œil. Edward était figé, regardait droit devant lui, faisant semblant de ne se préoccuper de personne, mais on ne me trompait pas, moi. Il était trop tendu et il ne regardait ailleurs que pour mieux nous écouter. Son oreille dégagée de ses cheveux cuivrés parfaitement décoiffés m'apparaissait comme une antenne qui essayait de capter notre conversation. J'en profitai donc.

— Il est trop bizarre ce gars-là, je me méfie de lui et j'ai un très bon instinct. Tu devrais vraiment faire attention. Ses airs de mannequin cachent quelque chose de louche.

La réaction fut immédiate, le poing de la statue marmoréenne qu'était Edward se crispa légèrement. Bella parut également un peu plus nerveuse.

— Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Tonna-t-elle.

Elle sembla presque aussi surprise que moi du ton agressif de sa question. Elle se mit à rougir. J'avais envie de rire face à sa réaction. Elle était tellement affectée par la présence d'Edward qu'elle ne se maitrisait même plus, ça avait quelque chose de pathétique. Bella n'était pourtant pas de ces filles qui se mettent à glousser pour des pacotilles mais quand il s'agissait d'Edward Cullen, elle était comme n'importe quelle adolescente qui avait son premier coup de foudre. Le professeur nous interrompit avant que je n'ai le temps de répondre.

Ce midi-là, je n'allais pas à la cafétéria. Mon père avait demandé à me voir et pour l'éviter, j'avais quitté momentanément le lycée pour aller voir Jake. J'avais bien fait car de toute évidence, quelque chose n'allait pas.

— Salut Keira.

Wow… Ce ton-là, je le connais trop bien. J'ai fait une connerie et il m'en veut. Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire ? Je ne me souviens pas avoir fait quelque chose de mal ces derniers temps. Il me fit signe de le suivre et me conduisit jusqu'à sa camionnette. On s'installa à l'intérieur et il se tourna vers moi avec un regard sombre. Il m'aurait presque fait peur si je n'avais pas, à cet instant précis, cette irrésistible envie de l'embrasser. Quoi ? Je n'y peux rien, son côté coléreux me donne des drôles d'envies…

— Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris d'aller provoquer Sam ?

Oups, j'avais oublié ce détail. Mais je ne vois pas ce que j'ai fait de répréhensible, il n'y a pas eu mort d'homme.

— Mon père ne veut plus que tu mettes les pieds ici.

Alors là, il y allait avoir mort d'homme ! Pour qui se prenait Billy Black ? À part le chef de la Tribu, je veux dire ? Était-ce aussi insupportable que ça que je fréquente son fils ? D'accord, il était le seul de ses enfants qui lui restait depuis que ses deux filles avaient déserté la réserve mais je n'avais pas l'intention d'éloigner Jake de son père. Je n'avais jamais rien fait à Billy pour qu'il me méprise ainsi.

— Je peux savoir pour quelle raison ? Rétorquai-je. Je n'ai rien fait de mal. Je voulais juste comprendre ce qui se passait, je voulais savoir pourquoi nos amis nous laissaient tout à coup derrière eux, comme si nous n'étions plus assez bien pour eux. On dirait une secte, ils portent tous le même tatouage et se trimballe sans T-shirt sous une averse, comme des chiens en chaleur. Ce n'est pas moi qui éloigne les ados de la réserve de leur famille et de leurs amis.

Ok, ok, je m'emportai un petit peu. Mais ces temps-ci, j'avais beaucoup de mal à garder le contrôle. Entre les bizarreries des Cullen et celles des Quileutes, je perdais vite mon sang-froid. C'est comme si tout mon monde était en train de changer depuis que les nouveaux sont en ville. Les battements de mon cœur accéléraient encore, il fallait que je me calme. J'étais en train de faire de l'hyperventilation. Ça ne m'était pas arrivé depuis le jour où ma mère avait disparu. C'était causé par le stress.

Je sortis de la voiture pour retrouver de l'air et calmer ces accélérations de ma fréquence respiratoire. Jacob sauta hors de la cabine pour me rejoindre. Son regard paniqué ne fit qu'empirer les choses. Je sentais déjà l'adrénaline envahir mon système. Je m'accroupis contre la camionnette et mis ma tête entre mes jambes jusqu'à ce que ça se calme.

— Je vais chercher de l'aide, reste ici.

Je voulus retenir Jacob, le convaincre que ça allait passer mais le pauvre ne devait pas être très rassuré de me voir dans cet état. Moi qui d'habitude paraissais si forte aux yeux de tout le monde, je devais paraitre pitoyablement fragile, là, dans la boue, recroquevillée sur moi-même. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de prévenir quelqu'un. J'essayai toujours de me calmer quand j'entendis la voix de Paul à mon oreille. Je relevai la tête pour constater qu'il était près de moi. Mais lorsque je croisai son regard, il eut un petit, presque imperceptible, mouvement de recul. Je mis ça sur le compte de l'horrible tête que je devais avoir à ce moment-là, le visage couvert de larmes et la peau rougie par l'hyperventilation, sans oublier les cheveux emmêlés par le vent.

— Je vais te porter, d'accord ? Me murmura-t-il calmement.

Mes jambes tremblaient tellement que cela me sembla être une bonne idée. Je voyais flou mais je reconnus Ambry aux côtés de Jacob, il le gardait loin de moi et ce geste piqua ma curiosité. Ça éveilla surtout les symptômes de l'hyperventilation et je recommençai à haleter. Je crus sentir que Paul se mit à courir, avant que je ne perde connaissance.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Je me réveillai avec une migraine. Je voyais toujours un peu flou mais j'avais l'étrange impression que ma vision avait changée. Je regardai en face de moi mais je vis qu'il y avait quelqu'un à côté de moi. Comme si mon champ de vision s'était agrandi. Je me frottai les yeux, espérant faire disparaître ce flou et l'opération fut presque un succès, à l'exception près que, maintenant, je voyais tellement bien que ça m'aveuglait et aggravait la migraine. Je mis instinctivement la main devant mes yeux.

— Contente que tu sois réveillée, claironna une jeune femme d'une voix douce, mais sur un ton trop aigu pour mes pauvres tympans fragilisés.

Je revivais ma première et unique gueule de bois. C'était l'été dernier avec des gars bien plus vieux que moi, dans un bar de Port Angeles. Mon premier acte de rébellion, et probablement celui que j'ai le plus regretté. Ce soir-là, j'avais perdu ma virginité avec un guitariste dont je ne me souviens même pas, un bracelet qui avait appartenu à ma mère et j'avais sûrement perdu un peu la tête aussi parce que j'avais appelé mon père pour qu'il vienne me chercher. L'alcool et moi ne faisions vraiment pas bon ménage. Bref, ce n'était pas l'un de mes meilleurs souvenirs, pour le peu de souvenirs que j'en avais. Mais je me souvenais très bien d'avoir eu ces horribles maux de tête, le lendemain. Et avec les maux de tête, l'impression que la vie était une vieille télévision mal réglée, avec le son trop fort et les couleurs trop vives.

Je pris une profonde inspiration pour calmer ses maux de tête, puis un voile se souleva et la seconde d'après, ma vue était normale à nouveau. J'avais toujours mal au crâne mais beaucoup moins maintenant que la gueule de bois était passée. Sam passa la porte avec la jeune femme.

— Comment tu te sens, Keira ? S'enquit-il.

— Un peu mieux. Pourquoi Paul m'a emmené ici ? Où est-ce que je suis ? Demandai-je telle une inquisitrice qui cherche un hérétique.

— C'est ma maison, me répondit la jeune femme avec sa voix beaucoup moins criarde que deux minutes plus tôt. Je m'appelle Emily Young.

Je jetai un œil à la jeune femme, cherchant si je l'avais déjà vu à la réserve mais son visage ne me disait rien du tout. Je me relevai prudemment du lit où on m'avait allongée et jetai un coup d'œil dehors. Tout ce que je pouvais voir, c'était des arbres, des arbres et encore des arbres. Puis les paroles de Jacob me revinrent en mémoire. Billy Black, chef des Quileutes, avait décrété que je n'étais plus autorisée à venir à la réserve, ce qui impliquait officieusement, que je n'avais plus le droit de voir son fils. Et c'était en partie à cause de Sam Uley et son culte. Je me tournai donc vers lui et une sorte de grognement s'échappa de ma gorge.

— C'est de ta faute !

Un sursaut d'agressivité et de colère s'empara de moi. Comme la dernière fois, à la cafétéria, quand j'ai presque noyé un lycéen dans sa purée de carottes et tordu cette fourchette sur la main en béton armé d'un Cullen. Je m'accrochai à la première chose que je trouvais pour réfréner mon envie d'arracher la tête de Sam avec les dents, soit la tête de lit en bois, juste à côté de moi. Ma respiration s'accélérait de nouveau et Sam me supplia de me calmer mais ça n'avait apparemment aucun effet puisque le bois de la tête de lit termina en une poignée de coupeaux dans le creux de ma main. Étrange, hein ? Oui, je confirme. Que m'arrivait-il ? J'avais certes plus de force dans les bras que la jeune fille moyenne mais pas assez pour broyer un lit en bois massif. Un peu paniquée, je m'excusai maladroitement auprès d'Emily et poussai Sam pour sortir de la chambre. Je suivis le couloir et descendis les escaliers pour finir dans la cuisine, qui donnait sur la porte d'entrée. C'était une petite maison mais c'était assez confortable et très accueillant, Emily devait être une chic fille.

Dans la cuisine, Ambry, Jared et Paul me regardaient. Je vis dans leurs yeux ce que j'apparentais à de la curiosité et je me sentis soudain comme un phénomène de foire. Et bien sûr, ça ne fit qu'accroître ma colère. Il était vraiment temps que je parte. Ambry voulut me retenir mais je me jetai sur la porte et sortit en courant. En arrivant au milieu de la forêt, je me sentis tout de suite mieux. Je voyais encore la maison de là où j'étais, bien que, il me semble, je n'aurais pas du être capable de la voir et encore moins de distinguer les cinq personnes qui trônaient sur son porche. Je me rendis d'ailleurs compte que mon champ de vision s'était de nouveau agrandi, comme à mon réveil, sauf que cette fois, je ne voyais pas flou du tout, je voyais parfaitement bien. Trop bien, même. Il me sembla soudain que la meilleure chose à faire était de récupérer ma moto et de rentrer chez moi me reposer, j'étais sûrement en train de devenir folle. Je m'étais mis en tête que les nouveaux arrivants n'étaient pas humains et voilà que maintenant, j'avais l'impression de développer une super force te une super vision, sans oublier ces histoires louches autour de Sam, Paul, Jared et Ambry… Si ce n'était pas perdre la tête, quoi d'autre ce serait-ce, hein ?

Après être rentrée chez moi sans embuche, je dormis, sans interruption, pendant 12 heures, jusqu'à ce que mon réveil sonne pour aller au lycée. Durant ces 12 heures, j'avais fait de drôles de rêves qui mettaient en scène un puma aux yeux bleus qui ressemblaient à ceux de ma mère. Il était chassé par des hommes qui ressemblaient bizarrement aux Cullen, sauf qu'ils couraient aussi vite que l'animal. J'avais aussi rêvé de loups qui faisaient la taille d'une semi-remorque. J'avais rêvé de ma mère, dans sa robe turquoise, sa préférée, qu'elle portait le jour de sa disparition. Si ça, ça ne me donne pas l'air d'être folle… Je me réveillai donc plutôt contrariée.

— Papa ?

Mon père était endormi sur le fauteuil près de mon lit. Il se réveilla à mon appel. Il avait l'air inquiet, un air que je n'avais que trop de fois vu dans ses yeux.

— Keira…, dit-il avec soulagement, en me prenant dans ses bras. Jacob est venu me voir au lycée, il a dit que tu n'allais pas bien et que tu étais rentrée à la maison. Pourquoi tu n'es pas venue me prévenir ?

— Tu as passé la nuit ici ?

Il avait encore ses vêtements de la veille et son attaché-case avait été délaissé près de ma porte.

— Quand je suis rentré, tu dormais et je n'ai pas réussi à te réveiller. Comme tu étais fiévreuse, j'ai appelé le Docteur Cullen.

— Quoi ? Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas appelé le Dr Gomati, comme toujours ?

— Le Dr Cullen est un très bon médecin et je n'ai jamais aimé Gomati, c'était le médecin de ta mère et il m'a toujours semblé louche. Habille-toi, le docteur a demandé à te voir quand tu serais réveillée.

— Je vais bien, et je dois aller en cours, répliquai-je sèchement.

Mon père était peut-être un grand fan des Cullen mais ce n'était pas mon cas, en ce moment. En arrivant dans la salle de bains, je constatai que j'étais couverte de sueur, c'est donc avec plaisir que je me glissai dans la douche. Malgré le bruit de l'eau, j'entendis mon père qui décrochait le téléphone de la cuisine. Il composa un numéro et j'entendis la voix de Jake dans le combiné. Je n'aurais pas du l'entendre, je le sais. Encore une chose que je devais éclaircir. Ces choses commençaient à s'entasser dans mon esprit : le mystère Cullen, la secte de Sam, les changements qui s'opéraient en moi, … Ça commençait à faire beaucoup. Mon père prévint Jacob que j'étais réveillée et que j'allais bien. À la réponse de Jacob, je sus que les restrictions de son père ne l'empêcheraient pas de venir me voir après les cours aujourd'hui pour voir de lui-même que j'allais effectivement bien. Je me demandai s'il savait ce qui s'était passé chez Emily, la veille.

Prête à décoller, mon père me stoppa devant la porte.

— Tu ne prends pas ta moto aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui t'emmène.

J'éclatai de rire. Il pensait vraiment pouvoir m'empêcher de prendre ma moto rien qu'en me l'ordonnant ? Bonne chance avec ça, Papa. Je l'ignorai et sortis de la maison, casque à la main. Le soleil était présent aujourd'hui, ce qui signifiait que les Cullen seraient absents. Ça me permettra de parler avec Bella et d'essayer de lui sortir Edward de la tête, en supposant que c'est encore possible.

Deux mois étaient passés depuis ce jour où Jake m'avait annoncé que son père me bannissait de la réserve, où j'avais eu cette crise d'hyperventilation et où j'avais commencé à constater que la folie s'emparait de mon esprit, c'était en tout cas ce que j'avais cru au départ. Mais les faits se manifestaient de plus en plus. La super vision avait fini par revenir et la super force également, mais ce n'était pas tout. J'ignorais encore ce qui avait déclenché tout ça mais j'adorais mes nouvelles capacités. Qui n'a jamais voulu avoir des supers pouvoirs, hein ? Les miens s'apparentaient à des sens super développés, une force accrue, une rapidité supérieure à la moyenne et une agilité presque féline. J'avais pris tellement de plaisir à les tester : courir à travers les arbres aussi vite que les pumas qui arpentaient la région (il m'est même arrivé de faire la course avec eux), grimper aux arbres aussi facilement qu'un chimpanzé… C'était exaltant. Seulement, quelques changements physiques apparents accompagnaient ces super pouvoirs : lorsque ma vue changeait, mes yeux changeait aussi. D'ordinaire, j'avais les yeux noisettes mais quand je me concentrais pour voir plus loin que je n'aurais du pouvoir voir, ils deviennent vert émeraude et les pupilles rétrécissent, comme chez les félins. J'étais peut-être en train de me transformer en Catwoman ! En moins psychopathe, espérons-le.

Avec tout ça, j'avais envisagé que peut-être les bizarreries des Cullen et des Quileutes étaient similaires aux miennes, involontaires et pacifiques. J'avais donc tenté de mettre cette histoire de côté. Mais mes efforts pour oublier avaient été vains, comme ceux que j'avais déployés pour éloigner Bella des Cullen d'ailleurs. La fille introvertie du chef de la police s'affichait désormais au bras d'Edward, ce qui avait choqué tout le lycée, voire toute la ville, et ça n'enchantait pas Charlie non plus.

Mon père et ses inquiétudes s'étaient calmés, eux. En revanche, je n'avais pas revu Paul, Sam et les autres. Mais celui qui me manquait le plus, c'était Jake, évidemment. Je ne l'avais pas revu depuis le fameux jour où tout a changé. Tous mes coups de fil étaient filtrés par son père et dés que je mettais un pied sur le territoire des Quileutes, des grognements me parvenaient d'entre les arbres et mon corps tout entier se mettait à trembler. Je m'occupais donc à autre chose et puisque que Sam et les gars étaient hors de portée, je m'attardais sur l'autre mystère de la ville de Forks : la famille Cullen.

À ce propos, j'étais presque certaine que Bella avait découvert ce qu'ils cachaient. Il y avait des chances pour que ce soit la raison pour laquelle elle m'évitait maintenant. Edward avait du lui parler du fait que j'avais des soupçons à son égard. Mais un autre fait était venu chatouiller ma curiosité et ma méfiance.

À la cafétéria, les discussions portaient sur les récentes attaques d'animaux rapportées par le journal local. Deux hommes avaient été tués déjà et la police n'arrivait pas à mettre la main sur le coupable. Mon instinct me disait que ce n'était pas un animal. Depuis quelques semaines, je faisais des rêves, presque tous liés à la réalité, encore un don qui s'était développé après ma crise à la réserve. Et l'un d'eux, datant de deux semaines environ, avait mis en scène en agent de sécurité poursuivit par un homme aux cheveux blonds et longs. Le lendemain, on apprenait qu'un agent de sécurité avait été mordu et tué par un animal. Le deuxième homme m'était aussi apparu en rêve la nuit où il avait été tué, et cet homme blond y avait également fait une apparition, accompagné d'une femme aux cheveux rouges. J'ignorai toujours ce qui se passait en moi qui me faisait faire ces espèces de rêves prémonitoires et qui me permettait d'écouter aux portes de tous le pâté de maison lorsque j'étais en plein milieu des bois, ou encore qui m'avait fait faire un trou dans une porte en bois avec mon seul poing. Mais ça pouvait se révéler utile si un tueur en série s'en prenait aux gens d'ici. Il était peut-être temps que je parle à Edward et sa famille. S'ils étaient différents, comme moi je l'étais aujourd'hui, soit la menace venait d'eux, soit ils pouvaient m'aider à l'identifier et à l'éloigner de Forks.

De l'autre côté de la cafétéria, Edward était assis avec Bella à la table de Jessica et sa clique. Si comme j'avais cru le comprendre, il pouvait entendre un chuchotement à travers une classe pleine d'élèves bruyants, il devait être capable de m'entendre à cet instant. Je le scrutai donc, chuchotant discrètement son prénom. Il fit d'abord semblant de ne pas avoir entendu mais je le vis se redresser très légèrement sur sa chaise. Et je n'étais pas la seule, Bella à côté de lui l'interrogeait du regard.

— Je sais que tu m'entends, Edward, inutile de te cacher, continuai-je.

Il se résigna à jeter un regard dans ma direction. Je lui adressai un clin d'œil discret et lui fit savoir que je voulais lui parler. Il n'oserait pas me refuser une discussion maintenant qu'il était sûr que je savais pour lui et sa famille. C'est donc à la sortie des cours que je le retrouvai, avec Bella ça va sans dire, sur le parking du lycée.

— Bonjour Bella, contente de voir que tu es toujours vivante.

Edward me fusilla du regard.

— Je plaisante, ne t'enflamme pas comme ça, lui dis-je. On n'a peut-être pas démarré du bon pied mais je voudrais que ça s'arrange. Tu l'as remarqué, j'en suis sûre, je ne suis plus la même qu'avant.

— Tu sais où on vit, tu peux venir ce soir si tu veux parler, Keira.

Il parla sur un ton bien plus doux que je ne l'aurais cru. En fait, je n'avais jamais vraiment vu d'agressivité dans ses yeux, peut-être que mon instinct me trompait pour une fois. J'acceptai de venir chez lui pour parler et lui promis qu'il n'avait pas à craindre de débordement de ma part.

— Ce ne serait pas Quil ? M'interrogea soudain Bella, les yeux rivés sur l'autre bout du parking.

Je me retournai et constatai qu'en effet, c'était bien Quil. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait faire ici ?

— C'est lui, oui. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser.

Je les quittai et rejoignis mon ami qui s'appuyait sur ma moto. Je ne pus m'empêcher de le prendre dans mes bras, ça faisait tellement longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu et j'étais tellement heureuse de voir enfin l'un de mes amis.

— Si tu savais comme je suis heureuse de te voir, Quil.

— Je suis content, moi aussi. Jake m'a dit que son père ne voulait plus que tu le vois.

— Billy s'est toujours méfier de moi, j'ignore encore pourquoi. Mais qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici ?

Il baissa la tête, quelque chose n'allait pas. Il était assez rare que Quil ait une tête pareil, je commençai à flipper, était-il arrivé quelque chose à Jacob ?

— C'est Jacob, il s'est battu avec Paul.

Mon cœur fit un bond. Il n'y avait qu'une seule raison qui pousserait ces deux-là à se battre.

— À cause de moi, je suppose ? Comment va Jake ?

— Pas trop mal, Sam et Jared ont réussi à calmer Paul avant que ça ne dégénère trop mais je me suis dit que tu voudrais savoir.

— Tu as bien fait, je trouverai un moyen de parler à Paul. Dis à Jake qu'il me manque, d'accord ?

Quil avait toujours été un très bon ami, pour Jacob, comme pour moi. J'espérais qu'il veillerait sur Jake le temps que je découvre ce qui se trame avec Paul. Je n'avais pas oublié qu'il m'avait aidé quand tout a commencé, il savait ce que j'étais devenue, il n'y avait aucun doute.

Je ramenai Quil jusqu'à la réserve, regrettant de ne pas avoir le droit d'y retourner, bien que quelque chose me terrifiait dés que j'en approchais. Mais je trouverais bientôt un moyen d'y remettre les pieds. Quand j'aurais parlé à Sam, il convaincra Billy pour moi. En attendant, je devais me préparer pour rencontrer les Cullen.

À la tombée de la nuit, je rejoignis la fameuse maison. Chaque fois, je revoyais l'image de ma mère s'extasiant devant la demeure. J'avais laissé la moto chez moi pour ne pas alerter mon père et j'avais couru. C'était devenu encore meilleur que la moto, j'allais plus vite et je ne risquais pas d'être arrêter par les hommes de Charlie Swan.

Edward et ses parents m'attendaient à l'entrée. Lorsque je leur serrai la main, un hurlement de loups, que j'avais déjà entendu, me fit frissonner.

— Tu n'as rien à craindre, Keira, je t'assure, m'intima le père d'Edward, Carlisle, le docteur.

Je me rappelai que le docteur était venu chez moi, alerté par mon père. Peut-être s'était-il rendu compte que j'avais changé. J'entrai, sur mes gardes, tout de même. L'obscurité du patio obligea ma vue à s'adapter, et j'y voyais bientôt comme en plein jour. Je vis dans les yeux des Cullen qu'ils étaient surpris de voir mes yeux changer. Je me regardai dans une vitre et vis que mes pupilles s'étaient agrandies, on ne voyait presque plus les verts de mes iris. Mes yeux ressemblaient à ceux des chats lorsque la lumière est trop faible.

— C'est en partie de ça dont je veux vous parler, leur confiai-je.

Ils m'invitèrent à les suivre dans un petit salon où attendaient Rosalie, Emmett, Alice et Jasper. Je les saluai, encore plus consciente du danger auquel je m'exposai maintenant que j'étais encerclée. J'étais seule face à 7 êtres, humains ou non, que mon instinct catégorisait comme dangereux. Je me mis à parler pour éviter que les rugissements coincés dans ma gorge ne sortent.

— Je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot. Je sais que vous n'êtes pas comme les autres. Je ne sais pas ce que vous êtes, ni si vous êtes effectivement dangereux comme le pensent les Quileutes mais il y a un homme, qui lui est réellement une menace et dont on doit se débarrasser.

— Pourquoi penses-tu que c'est à nous de nous occuper de lui ?

Je regardai Edward, il me fixait d'une étrange manière, comme s'il essayait de deviner ce que je pensais. Était-il possible que ce soit vraiment le cas ? À vérifier.

— Je sais que cet homme n'est pas un simple sérial killer. Il est différent. Et ce n'est pas la police qui l'arrêtera. Et je me dis que c'est peut-être pour arrêter ce genre de tueurs que j'ai développé ses nouvelles capacités.

— Cet homme, à quoi ressemble-t-il ? Me demanda Alice.

Je sortis de mon sac mon carnet à dessin et lui donna la page sur laquelle j'avais dessiné le visage de ce blond qui avait tué ces deux hommes.

— Comment connais-tu son visage ? M'interrogea le docteur Cullen.

Je leur avais déjà révéler beaucoup de choses alors qu'ils ne n'en avaient partagé aucune. Chacun son tour, mon pote !

— Et si vous me disiez ce que vous êtes avant que je continue à me dévoiler ?

— Tu as raison, ce n'est pas très équitable, me répondit le médecin. Nous sommes ce que les humains appellent… Des vampires.

Je restai silencieuse quelques secondes, j'assimilai. Ce n'était pas la réponse à laquelle je m'étais attendue.

— Des vampires, répétai-je. Du genre qui grillent au soleil et qui boivent du sang humain ?

— Certaines choses sont vraies, d'autres non, ricana Edward.

— Lesquelles le sont ? Demandai-je, bien qu'un peu craintive de la réponse.

Je vis Alice partir dans la contemplation de mon croquis, les yeux dans le vide. Tous les autres se tournèrent vers elle, quelque chose était en train de se passer sous mes yeux, bien que j'ignorais totalement quoi. J'interrogeai Edward du regard.

— Alice peut voir se qui se passera ou ce qui risque de se passer.

— Une sorte de don de clairvoyance, c'est ça ? Un peu comme les rêves que je fais ?

— Quels rêves ?

Je vis dans les yeux d'Edward, accompagnée d'un regard très intrigué, une frustration qui m'étonna.

— Je fais des rêves bizarres et certains se révèlent s'être réellement déroulés. J'ai rêvé de cet homme blond, deux fois, et chaque fois, il tuait un homme, ces deux mêmes hommes qu'on a retrouvé morts, attaqués par un « animal ». Il y avait aussi une femme rousse. Ce sont des vampires, c'est ça ?

— Des vagabonds, ils ne viendront peut-être même pas jusqu'ici, rétorqua Jasper.

C'était la première fois que j'entendais Jasper parler, depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés en ville.

— Keira, tu ne devrais pas te mêler de ça, on s'en occupe, annonça le docteur. Edward va te raccompagner chez toi.

Je n'eus pas le temps de protester que ledit Edward me poussait déjà vers la sortie. Il me conduisit dans un garage plein de superbes voitures. Mon sourire béat dut l'alerter.

— J'ai cru comprendre que tu aimais aussi la vitesse, tu n'as pas pris ta moto ?

— Maintenant, je cours aussi vite qu'une de ces voitures, la moto n'était pas assez discrète pour faire le mur, souriais-je.

Dans la voiture, je profitai de l'avoir sous la main pour poser des questions.

— Quelles sont les caractéristiques d'un vampire, Edward ? De toute évidence, vous n'êtes pas comme moi, je n'en suis pas un, n'est-ce pas ?

— Non, tu n'en es pas un.

J'étais presque triste de l'apprendre, au moins, j'aurais su ce que j'étais.

— Alors, vous êtes indestructible, ça, je le sais, j'ai encore la fourchette pour le prouver.

Un rire nous échappa à tous les deux en souvenir de cette scène.

— D'ailleurs, je m'excuse pour ça, je crois que c'était les premiers signes de ma transformation, l'agressivité faisait apparemment partie du lot.

— Ce n'est rien.

Il avait un visage tellement doux maintenant qu'il ne m'apparaissait plus vraiment comme une menace.

— Vous n'êtes pas aussi dangereux que les autres, j'ai raison ?

— Notre famille ne se nourrit pas de sang humain, contrairement aux autres. Il existe un autre clan comme le nôtre en Alaska.

— Comment fait-on la différence entre un vampire inoffensif et un vampire psychopathe ?

Mes mots firent sourire Edward, et quel sourire.

— Le sang animal nous donne à nos yeux cette couleur dorée, les autres ont les yeux rouge pourpre, comme le sang.

— Est-ce que tous les vampires ont des dons, comme Alice ?

— Non, seulement certains d'entre nous en ont.

— C'est ton cas, n'est-ce pas ?

Il se tourna vers moi, surpris.

— Comment le sais-tu ?

— J'observe. Je m'essaierais à dire que tu lis dans les pensées.

Un nouveau sourire illumina son visage.

— Je t'ai sous-estimé, je ne pensais pas que tu en aurais deviné autant à mon sujet.

— Comment pouvais-tu l'ignorer ? Tu ne lis pas dans mon esprit ?

— Vous n'êtes que deux sur cette planète à échapper à mes capacités.

— Bella, hein ?

Il acquiesça. C'était donc la raison de son intérêt pour elle. On était arrivé dans ma rue, je lui demandai de rester un peu plus loin, pour ne pas alerter mon père.

— Tu as d'autres questions ? Me demanda-t-il.

— Je peux te faire confiance ?

Il hésita, j'irais même dire qu'il fut étonné de la question. J'imagine que les gens avaient plus tendance à les éviter qu'à leur faire confiance. Bella exceptée.

— Tu ne te méfies plus de moi ?

Mon instinct de survie s'était un peu calmé, mon corps sentait que les Cullen n'étaient plus une menace pour moi.

— Non, plus vraiment. En tout cas, pas tant que tu te révèleras aussi inoffensif.

Je lui adressai un clin d'œil et m'apprêtai à descendre de la voiture mais il m'arrêta.

— Je ne ferais jamais de mal à Bella, Keira, je te le jure.

Je hochai la tête, rassurée pour le chef Swan, et sortis du véhicule. Il baissa la fenêtre côté passager et passa la tête dans mon champ de vision.

— Demain tu m'expliqueras en quoi consiste ta transformation, ok ?

Je lui souris en guise de réponse et filai retrouver ma chambre. Je comprenais mieux ces éclairs de frustration dans son regard ambré. Lorsque l'on connaissait les pensées de tout le monde, croiser quelqu'un qui était capable de vous les cacher devait être très agaçant. D'où sa tentative de venir me parler, j'imagine. Je m'endormis sur ce souvenir.

* * *

><p>Le chapitre 7 est déjà prêt, en espérant que ça vous plaise ;)<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre un peu court, je m'en excuse U_U J'espère quand même que ça vous plaira ^^

Lâchez-vous sur les commentaires, je ne vous en tiendrai pas rigueur, c'est promis )

PS : J'ai toujours voulu créer un personnage féminin avec des super pouvoirs _ Pourquoi c'est toujours les mecs qui s'éclatent dans les histoires, hein ? C'est vrai, on en connait pas beaucoup des nanas qui sauvent le monde :P Bon, ok, Forks, ce n'est pas le monde (loin de là, dirait Bella), mais c'est un bon début, nan ?

Chapitre 7

Le lendemain, je me réveillai les larmes aux yeux. Ma mère était apparue dans mes rêves toute la nuit. C'était plus des cauchemars que des rêves. J'avais l'impression de sentir sa peur et ça finissait toujours de la même façon : elle disparaissait dans la forêt et un puma aux yeux bleus se faisait attraper par des chasseurs. D'habitude, j'arrivais à donner un sens à mes rêves mais cette fois, j'étais complètement lésée.

Je filai sous la douche, éliminer toute cette négativité acquise dans la nuit et je me remémorai les évènements de la veille. Je savais enfin ce qui se tramait chez les Cullen et j'avais enfin quelqu'un avec qui partager ce qui m'arrivait. Le nuage de points d'interrogation dans mon esprit commençait enfin à s'éclaircir.

Avant de partir, je passai un coup de fil à Jacob. C'est son père qui répondit, encore une fois.

— Bonjour M. Black, je voulais savoir comment Jacob allait, on m'a dit qu'il s'était battu.

— C'est à cause de toi qu'il s'est battu, Keira. Oublie Jacob, il aura moins de problèmes.

— Vous êtes injuste avec moi, je ne comprends pas ce que vous me reprochez. Je n'ai jamais créé de problèmes à votre famille.

— On sait tous les deux qu'il est préférable que tu sortes de sa vie maintenant.

Faisait-il allusion à ma transformation ? Avait-il su ce qui s'était passé chez Emily ? Les Quileutes savaient-ils ce qu'il m'arrivait ? Quand bien même, je n'avais jamais blessé quelqu'un et jamais je ne ferais de mal à Jake ! Lorsque je voulus répondre, Billy Black raccrocha. Mais une chose était sûre, que Billy Black m'approuve ou non, il était hors de question que je perde Jake.

En arrivant au lycée, je tombai sur Bella qui venait de se garer. Elle vint vers moi, timidement. Edward lui avait tout dit, ça se voyait sur son visage. Quel cafteur celui-là.

— Salut Keira. Je m'excuse de t'avoir évité ces derniers jours.

— Ne t'en fais pas, je comprends, il voulait te protéger, c'est tout. Il faut croire que j'ai l'air plus menaçant que ce que je croyais, rétorquai-je.

— Je ne comprends pas.

— Ce n'est rien, oublie, je me suis levée du mauvais pied.

J'allais partir vers le hall mais elle me rappela.

— Keira ? Tu pourras saluer Jacob pour moi ? Je m'en veux un peu de ne plus aller le voir, il a été tellement sympa avec moi.

Comment ça de ne plus aller le voir ? J'étais apparemment passé à côté de quelque chose. Bella et Jake se voyaient ? Oh, ça, ce n'était pas pour me plaire. Hors de question que je laisse Bella me prendre Jacob, surtout maintenant que je ne pouvais plus me défendre à cause de Billy. Bon, calme-toi Keira, tu ne vas pas t'en prendre à Bella, ce n'est pas de sa faute… Respire, ça va aller…

— Je n'ai plus le droit de voir Jake.

— Oh. Ça explique le manque d'enthousiasme de Jacob, la semaine dernière. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

— Edward n'est pas le seul à vouloir protéger les siens de moi, apparemment.

La semaine dernière ? De mieux en mieux. Il faut vraiment que je trouve un moyen de retourner à la réserve, moi.

Ce midi-là, je fus invitée à la table des Cullen. Très touchant de leur part mais mauvais timing, les gars. La matinée avait très mal commencé et ça ne s'était pas arrangé en arrivant en cours. Les professeurs, sur ordre de mon paternel, avaient laissé tomber la règle d'or qui consistait à me laisser tranquille. J'avais donc eu le droit à deux interros orales surprises et un changement de place, me plaçant dans les premiers rangs, pour mon plus grand désespoir. Mon père avait décidé de prendre des mesures pour me recadrer et la principale stipulait qu'on ne devait plus me laisser aller à ma guise. Peu importait si je menaçais les autres ou si je perturbais la classe. J'avais donc du retenir mon agacement toute la matinée et je sentais que mon estomac n'allait pas tarder à exploser. J'avais la féroce envie mordre quelqu'un et ces espèces de rugissements qui m'envahissaient par moments étaient prêts à sortir. Alice dut percevoir quelque chose car Edward fut envoyé pour me parler, sans Bella, chose exceptionnelle et donc pas très rassurante.

— Keira, il faut que tu te calmes, j'entends tes palpitations de l'autre côté de la cafétéria, plaisanta-t-il.

— C'est juste un mauvais jour, ça va aller.

— Alors pourquoi ton couteau s'enfonce dans la table, dis-moi ?

Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma main gauche et constatai qu'elle était crispée autour de mon couteau et que celui-ci trouait effectivement la table. Je le lâchai et pris une profonde inspiration pour me calmer. En général, ça marchait mais là, je ne contrôlai plus rien mon humeur, trop de contrariété.

— Allons prendre l'air, d'accord ? Il vaudrait mieux éviter le remue-ménage qu'Alice vient de voir.

Je pris mon sac et sortis le plus vite possible de la cafétéria. Je vérifiai que personne ne me voyait et me mis à courir en direction des bois. Edward me suivait, presque à la même vitesse. Je ne m'arrêtai qu'au sommet de la montagne qui surplombait la ville. Essoufflée, je m'assis en tailleur et fermai les yeux. J'entendis Edward s'asseoir en face de moi.

— C'est la première fois que ça arrive ? Me demanda-t-il.

— Non mais en général, j'arrive à me calmer. C'est comme si quelque chose à l'intérieur de moi demandait à sortir.

— C'est peut-être le cas.

J'ouvris les yeux pour plonger dans les siens. Ils suggéraient quelque chose que je n'atteignais pas encore. Mais je remarquai que parler avec un lycéen vampire me calmait doucement. Les battements de mon cœur ralentissaient très légèrement mais le lion dans mon estomac, lui, continuait de s'agiter. Je remarquai aussi que la peau de mon camarade scintillait comme si elle était couverte de poussière de pierres précieuses. Je n'étais pas du genre à apprécier le bling-bling mais ce tableau-ci était vraiment splendide. Attendez… Ça ne peut pas être ça, si ? Edward n'était pas en train de suggérer qu'un animal avait installé son squat dans mon estomac, n'est-ce pas ?

— Qu'est ce que tu essaies de me dire, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen ?

L'entente de son nom complet le surprit agréablement, en tout cas, son petit sourire en coin qui abrutissait Bella était bien là.

— Tu continues de me surprendre, Keira.

— Ne changes pas de sujet. Comment ça « c'est peut-être le cas » ?

Il hésita à me répondre, il détourna même les yeux. Monsieur Cullen jouait les timides ? Pas pour longtemps. Je me concentrai pour faire apparaître mes yeux émeraude. Avec la lumière vive du soleil, qui ne pouvait plus se cacher derrière les nuages puisque ceux-ci étaient en dessous de nous, mes pupilles devaient être aussi fines que des lames de rasoir. J'attrapai le menton d'Edward et l'obligeai à me regarder.

— Ce n'est pas le moment de me cacher quelque chose, je suis assez contrariée comme ça.

— Très joli, se moqua-t-il.

Cette fois-ci, le rugissement m'échappa. Je plaquai mes mains sur ma bouche, ce qui provoqua un fou rire à mon voisin.

— Ce n'est pas ça qui va m'effrayer, tu sais.

— Toi non, mais moi oui. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive, Edward ? Si tu sais quelque chose, dis-le-moi, je t'en supplie.

Mes supplications lui firent perdre le sourire. Il se décida à se confesser.

— Je suis désolé, Keira, je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme toi mais j'ai déjà vu quelque chose d'approchant.

— Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

— Je pense que tu devrais parler à Sam Uley, à la réserve Quileute, il pourra peut-être t'aider.

Tiens donc, on en revient à Sam et son troupeau de mouton de Panurge. J'avais vu juste, les Quileutes savaient ce que j'étais. Tout s'explique. Mais Billy me détestait déjà, bien avant que les changements ne commencent, aurait-il déjà rencontré un monstre dans mon genre ? Je finirais bien par tout savoir.

— Je comptais bien y aller de toute manière. Mais en attendant, ça te va de sécher les cours pour une petite heure ?

Je sortis mon carnet à dessin, il hocha la tête en souriant. Un spectacle pareil, je devais l'immortaliser sur papier.

On rentra au lycée pour la fin des cours. Bella courut presque pour rejoindre Edward en sortant du bâtiment. Je vis mon père à la fenêtre de son bureau, le regard déçu. Je devrais y être habituée mais rien y fait, je détestais décevoir mon père. Alice m'adressa un sympathique sourire en passant près de moi, sourire que je lui rendis. Avant de partir, Edward me rappela de passer à la réserve voir Sam. J'allais donc devoir combattre la peur qui m'envahissait depuis quelques temps à l'approche de la réserve.

Je ne pris pas mon habituelle route pour me rendre chez Jake cette fois-ci. Je me souvenais assez précisément de l'endroit où vivait Emily Young et je décidai de m'y rendre. L'endroit était assez isolé pour que je ne tombe pas sur une connaissance susceptible d'avertir Billy Black. En revanche, plus j'approchais de la maison, plus je me sentais menacée. Ça ne m'était pourtant jamais arrivé avant. Je garai la moto derrière la maison et fis le tour pour frapper à la porte. Jared ouvrit la porte, torse nu, émanant une chaleur inhabituelle. Il n'eut pas l'air heureux de me voir, je dirais même qu'il avait l'air énervé de me voir.

— Salut, je suis venue voir Sam, est-ce qu'il est là ?

La réponse fut négative mais Emily m'invita tout de même à entrer, ce qui sembla contrarier Jared. Une odeur de chien mouillé flottait dans la pièce.

— Il ne devrait pas tarder, assieds-toi, m'invita-t-elle, aimable et souriante.

J'acceptai l'invitation, avec quelques réticences. Ambry passa la porte quelques minutes après moi. Dans un premier temps, il se figea et je vis sa mâchoire se serrer. Mais dans un second temps, il retrouva son sourire amical et me salua chaleureusement.

— Ça fait un bail, Keira ! Comment tu vas ?

— Comme quelqu'un à qui on a interdit de voir ses meilleurs amis, je dirai.

— J'ai su, pas cool.

L'odeur était de plus en plus forte et m'attaquai sérieusement les narines. Parfois, avoir un odorat surdéveloppé, ce n'est plus aussi génial. Des bruissements provenant des bois firent dresser mes oreilles. Je jetai un coup d'œil dehors et vis Paul et Sam sortir des branchages. Lorsqu'ils furent dans la pièce, tous autour de moi, l'animal dans mon estomac ne rugissait plus du tout, il se tapissait plutôt. J'étais piégée, encerclée par de plus grands prédateurs que moi.

— Keira, comment vas-tu ?

Les paroles de Sam étaient amicales mais ne me firent pas me sentir mieux. J'essayai tant bien que mal de me ressaisir pour pouvoir parler clairement.

— Depuis le malaise que j'ai fait, quand je me suis réveillée ici…

— Je m'en souviens, répondit le leader.

— Depuis ce jour-là, j'ai subi quelques changements. Et je me souviens parfaitement que vous m'avez aidé ce jour-là. Vous savez ce qui m'arrive, n'est-ce pas ?

Sam m'invita à sortir de la maison. J'acceptai avec joie. Cette horrible puanteur m'étouffait presque.

— Il va falloir que tu fasses face au Conseil des Anciens, Keira, il n'y a qu'eux qui pourront répondre à tes questions.

— Je suis sûre que non, tu sais quelque chose, Sam, je le vois dans tes yeux.

— Je suis désolé, ce n'est pas moi qui décide.

Sa réponse me mit en colère et mon estomac se mit de nouveau à rugir. Sauf que mon état affecta également les garçons. Leurs prunelles prirent feu et l'excitation que j'y voyais n'annonçait rien de bon. Sam leur ordonna de se calmer, j'aurais aimé que cet ordre fasse le même effet sur moi que sur eux. Je fus prise d'une féroce envie de me jeter sur l'un d'eux. Mes yeux de félidé, ne les surprirent même pas. Sûrement parce qu'ils les avaient déjà vu, la dernière fois que j'étais venue. Sam essaya de s'approcha mais je reculai. Quelque chose de nouveau s'exerçait à l'intérieur de mon corps. Soudain, mes tibias semblèrent se casser en deux, inutile de vous dire que mon hurlement avait du être entendu à l'autre bon de l'État. Sam obligea Emily à s'enfermer dans la maison alors que je m'écroulai sous la douleur. Tous mes os se brisaient, même mes dents semblaient changer. Malgré ma vue brouillée par les larmes de souffrance, je vis l'inquiétude dans les yeux de ceux que j'avais un jour considérés comme mes amis, même s'ils nous avaient tournés le dos pour une raison inconnue. Des picotements parcoururent chaque parcelles de ma peau mais je n'eus pas l'occasion de voir quelle en était la cause car la douleur me fit perdre connaissance.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Je me souviens de bribes d'images. Je me souviens de Sam et Paul aux côtés du Carlisle Cullen, ce que je croyais impossible puisque les Cullen n'étaient pas les bienvenus en territoire Quileute. Je me souviens d'un puma noir, dans les yeux de Paul. Je me souviens vaguement d'Harry Clearwater et Billy Black aux côtés d'Emily. Mais pour le reste, trou noir. Je me suis réveillée en pleine nuit, chez moi, en sueur, comme après un cauchemar. C'était sûrement ça, j'avais fait un cauchemar. J'avais pourtant un souvenir impeccable de la fulgurante douleur que j'avais ressenti avant de m'évanouir.

Je rejoignis la salle de bains, dans un état second. Il faisait encore nuit, mon père devait donc être en train de dormir. Il n'y avait aucun bruit dans la maison, juste la respiration tranquille de mon père. En revanche, le vent soufflait dehors et le bruit des feuilles étaient relativement net à mes oreilles. Je me débarrassai de mes vêtements trempés et entrai dans la cabine de douche. Tous mes muscles étaient endoloris, comme si j'avais fait le tour du monde à pied. La salle de bains n'était éclairée que par la lueur de la lune mais l'obscurité m'apaisait. L'eau chaude dégoulinait sur ma peau, effaçant peu à peu la transpiration, me procurant une sensation de propreté exaltante. C'était comme renaître, comme quitter une ancienne peau marquée par les expériences de la vie.

Je sortais pimpante de la salle de bains, je n'avais pas envie de me recoucher, tout ce dont j'avais vraiment envie, c'était de sortir respirer l'air frais de la nuit et courir dans l'herbe humide et rafraichissante. J'enfilai un débardeur et un jeans et sortis par la fenêtre de ma chambre. Tout était si silencieux dehors, comme si j'étais seule au monde. Certaines personnes trouveraient ça effrayant, personnellement je trouve ça rassurant. Personne pour vous observer, vous juger, pas de règlement, pas d'interdits, juste la liberté de vivre. Et puisqu'en ce précieux instant, j'étais libre, je me décidai à rendre visite à celui que je n'aurais jamais du quitter.

J'ignorai totalement le petit animal apeuré dans mon ventre et me rendis chez la famille Black, en silence. Je m'assurai que tout le monde dormait profondément, respirations lentes et battements de cœur réguliers, et sautai pour atteindre la fenêtre de Jacob, tout en souplesse. Heureusement pour moi, il ne la verrouillait jamais mais son lit était juste sous celle-ci. Je montai prudemment sur le bord de la fenêtre et me glissai délicatement aux côtés de mon meilleur ami encore bercé par les bras de Morphée. Dieu, ce qu'il était mignon quand il était endormi, ça me faisait presque mal de le réveiller. J'admirai encore quelques secondes ce chef d'œuvre de la nature avant de chuchoter son prénom au creux de son oreille. Il gigota un peu puis finit par ouvrir les yeux pour les poser sur moi. Il sursauta et se redressa d'un seul coup. Son cœur battait la chamade et ses yeux tremblaient. Je n'aurais jamais cru en venir à cette conclusion un jour mais on aurait dit… qu'il avait peur de moi. Croyez-moi, ce regard, dans ses yeux à lui, me brisa le cœur.

— Jake, murmurai-je pour ne pas alerter Billy. Ce n'est que moi, Keira.

Il sembla s'apaiser un peu. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil qui affichait 4h00 du matin.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Comment t'es entrée ?

Je fis un geste vers la fenêtre, ça n'eut pas l'air de le rassurer. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qui lui faisait peur, s'il y a bien une personne à qui je ne ferais jamais de mal, c'est lui. Je m'agenouillai sur son lit pour pouvoir lui faire face. Je posai une main sur sa joue, délicatement, il se détendit instantanément. Il finit même par me prendre dans ses bras.

— Tu m'as manqué, Keira, souffla-t-il à mon oreille.

— C'est plus que réciproque, Jake, crois-moi. Comment tu vas ? Demandai-je en reculant pour le regarder. Quil m'a dit que tu t'étais battu avec Paul, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

— C'était il y a deux semaines, tu sais, je vais bien.

Deux semaines ? Impossible, j'ai vu Quil il y a quelques jours. Pendant combien de temps je suis restée endormie, moi ? Bref, ce n'était pas le moment de parler de ça. Ça faisait plus de deux mois que je n'avais pas vu Jacob, je me poserai des questions plus tard. Je m'assis en tailleur et lui demandai de me parler de ces deux mois sans moi. Il me raconta ses journées de cours, ses après-midi bricolage, les cartes postales de ses sœurs, etc. J'avais tout de même du mal à me concentrer sur ses paroles tellement j'étais excitée de l'avoir enfin en face de moi. Mais le temps passait et le jour n'allait pas tarder à se lever, je sentais déjà l'air de réchauffer avec l'apparition du soleil. Il fallait que je rentre avant que mon père ne se réveille. Pire, il fallait que je rentre avec que Billy ne se rende compte que j'étais entré chez lui en pleine nuit pour me glisser dans le lit de son fils.

— Je dois y aller, Jake, le jour se lève bientôt.

Il hocha la tête, en silence. J'avais fait l'impasse sur le fait qu'il avait essayé de me cacher qu'il avait passé du temps avec Bella. Le fait qu'il veuille me le cacher ne faisait que renforcer ma jalousie pour les sentiments qu'il développait à l'encontre de la fille de Charlie Swan. Mais je règlerais ça plus tard, quand j'aurais totalement décrypté ce qui m'arrivait et ce que ça avait à voir avec les Quileutes et les vampires. Je collai rapidement un baiser sur la joue de Jacob et ressortis par la fenêtre.

Vers 9h30, mon père entra dans ma chambre. Il sembla surpris et soulagée de me voir réveillée. Je n'avais pas besoin de me demander pourquoi, en rentrant de la réserve, j'avais vérifié les dires de Jacob et j'avais découvert que j'étais restée dans les vapes pendant deux semaines. M. Foster prit de mes nouvelles. Il m'expliqua que le docteur Cullen et Sam Uley m'avait ramené à la maison, inconsciente. Mais je sentais que mon père me cachait quelque chose.

— Papa, est-ce que Sam ou le docteur Cullen t'ont parlé de quelque chose ?

Mon père se mit à tripoter son alliance, c'était mauvais signe.

— Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont dit ? Insistai-je.

Il me regarda dans les yeux et se résigna à tout m'avouer.

— J'avais espérer que tu sois comme moi plutôt que comme ta mère mais la malédiction s'est finalement manifesté.

Ce qu'il racontait n'avait aucun sens. Une malédiction ? Quel rapport avec ma mère ?

— C'est à cause de ça qu'elle a disparu, je le sais. Elle voulait tout te dire mais j'avais peur que si tu apprenais la vérité, ça ne déclenche tout, je voulais te protéger.

Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes, mon vieux ? On dirait un mec échappé de l'asile !

— Arrêtes de tourner autour du pot, Papa. Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Maman ?

— Les Quileutes devaient la protéger, c'est pour ça qu'on est venus habiter ici mais ça n'a servi à rien, elle s'est quand même faite attraper.

— Papa ! Hurlai-je, perdant patience. De quoi parles-tu ? Qui l'a attrapée ?

— Les chasseurs.

Comme dans mon rêve, le puma avec les yeux de ma mère qui se faisait attraper par les chasseurs. Ces chasseurs… Dans mon rêve, ils ressemblaient aux Cullen. Serait-ce possible que… Non, pas de conclusion hâtive. Écoutons la fin de l'histoire avant.

— Maman a été assassinée par des chasseurs, c'est ça ?

— Pas assassinée. Attrapée. Je lui avais dit qu'elle devait arrêter d'aller dans ces bois, que c'était dangereux mais comme toujours, elle n'a pas écouté.

— Elle allait courir ?

— Cette chose à l'intérieur de ta mère l'obligeait à sortir se défouler dans les bois mais ce jour-là, il y avait des chasseurs. Bien sûr, ils ne pouvaient pas savoir que ce n'était pas un simple animal.

Wow, attends un peu, un animal ?

— Quel rapport entre l'animal et Maman ? Sois plus clair, c'est important que je sache.

Il soupira lourdement et se le va pour aller regarder dehors.

— Keira, ta mère était spéciale. Je ne l'ai su que quand elle est tombée enceinte de toi. Une partie de sa famille descend d'un ancien peuple inca. Il existe une légende qui dit que la fille unique de la famille a le pouvoir de se changer en animal.

Ça sonnait vraiment ridicule. Mais après tout, j'avais appris l'existence des vampires quelques semaines plus tôt, un mythe de plus ne me faisait pas peur.

— Les prédateurs femelles sont sensées protéger leur famille, cette malédiction devait protéger les siens des autres prédateurs, susceptibles de s'en prendre à eux.

— Tu es en train de me dire que ma mère était maudite et pouvait se transformer en prédateur ? Quel prédateur ?

— Pour ta mère, c'était un puma.

Ça expliquait bien des choses. Les pumas étaient encore assez présents dans ce coin du pays, pour passer inaperçue, il n'y avait pas meilleur endroit. Ça expliquait tous ces rêves avec les pumas pris en chasse. Ça expliquait aussi les capacités que j'avais développées. Mais pourquoi me disait-il tout ça maintenant ?

— Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivée ? Comment ça se fait que je sois restée dans le coma pendant deux semaines ?

— Tu as achevée la mutation. Ta mère m'avait dit que c'était assez violent mais je ne m'attendais pas à ça. J'ai du passer des jours à te regarder changer de forme, complètement ou non, tu avais l'air de souffrir tellement. Le docteur Cullen a surveillé ta mutation du début à la fin.

J'avais du mal à le croire. Je pouvais me transformer, quelle idée étrange, difficile à assimiler. Mais il fallait que je demande.

— Quel prédateur je suis, Papa ?

Il me fit enfin face, avec un air grave sur le visage.

— Le même que ta mère, un puma. Je m'y étais attendu, tu as toujours vécu ici, qu'est-ce que ça aurait pu être d'autre ?

Je devais vérifier ça, c'était trop extraordinaire pour être vrai. Je sautai hors de mon lit. Mon père essaya de me retenir mais je me ruai en bas, et sortis de la maison pour rejoindre les bois en vitesse. Je courais de plus en plus vite, mes cheveux volaient derrière moi. Je me concentrai très fort sur l'image du puma noir que j'avais vu dans les yeux de Paul le temps que j'avais été inconsciente. Sans que je ne m'en rende vraiment compte, mon corps se mit à changer, je me mis à quatre pattes, les picotements que j'avais senti revinrent, des poils noirs apparurent sur mes bras, mes ongles devinrent des griffes. Je continuai de courir, sans m'arrêter. Jusqu'à ce que j'arrive au bord de la rivière. Je laissai échapper un mugissement incroyable, qui fit trembler les arbres et envoler les oiseaux de toute la forêt qui se trouvait devant moi. Tout me semblait tellement magique à cet instant. J'étais tout simplement heureuse. Je savais enfin ce que j'étais. Mais la même odeur répugnante que j'avais sentie chez Emily vint briser ce moment d'extase. Deux loups apparurent de l'autre côté de la rivière. Ils étaient énormes ! Je me souvins les avoir vu dans un rêve. Ils ne traverseraient pas la rivière, je le savais, mais ça n'empêcha pas mes poils de se hérisser. Les loups montrèrent les dents, je fis de même. Puis l'un d'eux me fit un signe de tête pour que je les rejoigne. Ça ne me semblait pas être une bonne idée, là, tout de suite. L'autre recula et je le perdis de vue un moment. Mais à sa place, je vis Paul venir aux côtés du l'autre loup.

— Tu n'as rien à craindre, Keira, on ne te fera pas de mal.

Il savait que c'était moi. J'avais eu raison, les Quileutes savaient. Et je découvrais enfin le secret des garçons, ils étaient comme moi en deux fois plus gros et en meute. Des loups-garous.

— Maintenant que tu sais tout, tout sera plus facile, tu verras. N'aie pas peur, viens nous rejoindre.

Ça ne me semblait toujours pas une bonne idée. J'étais seule, ils étaient quatre, voire plus, qui sait ? Mon père avait parlé de plus gros prédateurs, les loups en étaient. Je faisais peut-être le poids face à un loup seul mais une meute de loups me mettrait en pièce en un rien de temps… Pourtant, je reculai pour prendre mon élan et sautai de leur côté. Le loup noir à côté de Paul baissa la tête en guise de salut, je fis de même en guise de réponse. Il était tellement impressionnant. Il faisait probablement deux fois la taille d'un loup normal. Mais je me rendis compte, avec Paul debout à côté de moi, que moi-même, j'étais plus grande qu'un puma ordinaire. J'arrivais à la taille de mon ami alors que j'aurais du lui arriver à la cuisse. Ce n'était pourtant pas comparable au loup en face de moi.

— C'est Sam, me dit Paul en souriant.

Cette information me rassura un peu. Avec tout ce que Sam et Paul avaient fait pour moi ces derniers temps, il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'ils s'en prennent à moi aujourd'hui. Sam partit devant et Paul se transforma sous mes yeux. Un spectacle incroyable. Ce dernier me taquina du bout du museau, je ronronnai timidement et le suivis sur les traces de Sam.

XXX

* * *

><p>J'espère que ça ne devient pas trop bizarre... ^^'<p>

Ça manque de Jacob, vous ne trouvez pas ?


	9. Chapter 9

Dernier chapitre lié au tome 1 : Fascination. Ou au premier film, vu que j'ai mélangé les deux ^^

Dîtes-moi si vous trouvez que ça dérive en un truc trop tiré par les cheveux (Keira et sa transformation en puma, …) J'ai besoin de savoir ce qui ne va pas pour l'arranger alors n'hésitez pas à critiquer autant que vous voulez )

Bonne lecture.

XOXO

Chapitre 9

Depuis ce jour, ma vie semblait être sortie de son placard complètement noir. La lumière était revenue. Mais comme cette grande dame qu'est la vie ne vous laisse jamais sans complications bien longtemps, la lumière a commencé à faiblir un jour d'orage.

Avec l'orage qui approchait, les Cullen avaient décidé de faire une partie de baseball et j'étais invitée. Edward devait passer chercher Bella, je devais les rejoindre devant chez elle. Il avait pris la Jeep d'Emmett pour éviter à Bella le voyage désagréable sur le dos d'Edward. La vitesse du vampire la rendait malade. Emmett m'avait expliqué qu'ils ne pouvaient jouer qu'un jour d'orage à cause du bruit similaire au tonnerre que provoquait le coup dans la balle. Ça promettait d'être amusant.

Dans la voiture, j'appris que j'allais jouer dans l'équipe d'Emmett et Rosalie.

— Je suis le plus rapide de la famille, fanfaronna Edward. Si tu joues avec eux, ça équilibrera le jeu.

Bella souriait devant la vantardise de son petit ami. Je souriais également mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

— Tu es sûr de vouloir être contre moi ? Lui demandai-je.

— Tu penses pouvoir distancer Edward ? Je sais par expérience qu'il est vraiment très rapide, me prévins Bella.

— Ça m'obligera à me dépasser, admit Edward.

Bella ne parut plus aussi certaine de l'avantage de son vampire adoré. Elle me regarda, un feu d'incompréhension dans le regard. Edward lui expliqua.

— Keira était déjà plus rapide que moi avant d'avoir fini sa mutation.

— Autant te dire que maintenant, aucune créature n'est plus rapide que moi sur la planète, dis-je fièrement.

Lorsqu'on arriva sur le terrain, après quelques kilomètres à pied, tout le monde était déjà là. Emmett me mit sur ses épaules comme si j'étais un chérubin de 2 kilos à peine.

— Voilà mon joker, grogna-t-il de sa grosse voix. On va gagner cette fois.

Il taquinait son frère. En une pirouette, je retrouvai la terre ferme et adressa un clin d'œil à Edward.

— Prêt à te faire battre, petit ?

Je lui adressai un clin d'œil, embrassai Esmé pour la saluer et filai à l'autre bout du terrain. Edward me rejoignit après une dernière papouille à Bella, son fidèle animal de compagnie. Rosalie était la première à frapper, je devais parcourir le terrain en même temps qu'elle avant qu'Edward ne retrouve la balle. Facile…

Le match commença, Rosalie frappa brillamment dans la balle et le bruit me perça presque les tympans. Surprise, je partis en retard, ce qui ne m'empêcha pas d'arriver avant Edward. Je fus même applaudi et Emmett me lança carrément au-dessus de sa tête. Heureusement que les chats retombent toujours sur leurs pattes, hein ?

En tout cas, on menait la partie quand Alice se figea. Aussitôt, toute la famille se regroupa autour de Bella, les vampires qui avaient tués les deux hommes que j'avais vus étaient là. Le blond et la rouquine étaient en retrait, mené par un troisième vampire. S'ils repéraient l'odeur de Bella, il risquait d'y avoir un carnage. Mais j'étais pratiquement sûre qu'avec mon odeur de fauve, ils ne repèreraient pas la sienne. Edward comprit en me voyant attraper le bras de sa chère et tendre.

Carlisle les reçut en toute civilité, les vagabonds voulaient seulement se joindre à nous pour faire une partie. Mais un coup de vent vit voleter les cheveux de Bella et l'odeur parvint aux narines du blond. Edward se braqua immédiatement. Il se mit devant elle faisant face au chasseur. C'était la première fois que je voyais autant d'agressivité entre deux hommes. Le leader des trois vagabonds calma le jeu et ils finirent par se retirer. Mais l'instinct de chasseur du blond ne s'était pas calmé pour autant, je le sentais encore autour du groupe. Carlisle ordonna à Edward de ramener Bella en compagnie d'Emmett et Alice.

— Mais, et Keira ? Demanda Bella, apparemment inconsciente d'épée de Damoclès qu'elle avait au-dessus de la tête.

— Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je serai en ville avant vous, la rassurai-je.

Avant que je ne file, Edward me prit à part.

— Je dois éloigner Bella de la ville, sinon il la traquera. Tu pourras veiller sur son père et sur le reste de ma famille ?

— Bien sûr, promis-je. Je vais prévenir Sam d'être vigilant.

Il me remercia, l'inquiétude et la culpabilité dans ses yeux me firent mal au cœur. Il s'en voulait d'avoir exposé Bella au danger, dans son esprit, tout était de sa faute et il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Je ne me rendis pas compte que c'était peut-être la dernière fois que je voyais Edward et Bella. Je ne percutai qu'en arrivant chez Emily pour prévenir les loups.

Bella avait quitté la ville depuis trois jours, les Cullen n'étaient pas rentrés non plus. Les loups avaient repoussés la rouquine hors de la ville mais je n'avais aucune nouvelle du déroulement des choses. Et pourtant, la vie à Forks n'avait pas changé. Le lycée préparait le bal de fin d'année : thème Monte Carlo, trop nase… Une idée d'Eric Yorkie, ça ne pouvait qu'être has-been, n'est-ce pas ?

Je continuai de veiller sur Charlie Swan comme Edward me l'avait demandé. Aucun danger ne s'était présenté depuis que la compagne du chasseur avait quitté la ville mais Charlie semblait anéanti par le départ de Bella. Les seuls moments où je ne veillais pas sur le chef Swan, je les passai avec Jake. Le départ de Bella l'avait beaucoup affecté lui aussi, plus que je ne l'aurais voulu. Mais quelle amie serais-je si je le lui reprochais maintenant ?

Billy et le conseil avait accepté de me rouvrir les portes de la réserve contre une promesse d'aider les loups à protéger les humains. En revanche, Billy Black n'était pas très heureux de me revoir tourner autour de Jacob. Il préférait de loin le voir avec Bella et me l'avait clairement fait comprendre. Désolé mon vieux, je ne vais pas m'éloigner de Jake pour ton bon plaisir et Bella a déjà choisi l'équipe adverse.

J'étais allongée sur ma moto, dans le garage des Black, a admiré mon meilleur ami retapé une autre antiquité. Il m'avait vaguement expliqué qu'il comptait l'offrir à Quil pour son anniversaire, les parents de Quil finançait secrètement les opérations pour participer au cadeau, mais j'avais l'esprit dans les nuages, comme chaque fois que Jacob bricolait sans T-shirt. Je n'avais pas dit à Jake pour ma transformation, le Conseil des Anciens m'avait demandé de ne rien révéler au sujet des loups, des vampires et de tout le reste. Mais j'avais tellement envie de tout lui dire. À cause de ces secrets, notre relation avait beaucoup changé, une barrière s'était formée. Ajoutez ça aux sentiments que Jacob semblait éprouvé pour Bella depuis qu'elle était de retour à Forks et vous pourrez commencer à imaginer dans quel état se trouve mes états d'âme ces derniers temps. Tout ce qui me permettait de ne pas éventrer le premier idiot qui croiserait mon chemin, c'était les promenades de santé avec les loups. Mais de temps en temps, mon ancienne amitié, quelque peu améliorée, avec Jacob refaisait surface. Il suffisait que je le pousse un petit peu et mon meilleur ami craquait. Vous voulez voir ?

— Jake ?

Il se retourna vers moi, les sourcils froncés comme chaque fois que je le dérangeai au milieu de son passe-temps favori.

— Ça te dit une petite pause ?

Je descendis de ma moto et avançai vers lui, lentement, tel un prédateur vers sa proie. J'étais tellement douée à ce jeu-là qu'il recula instinctivement. Je me collai contre lui et restai un moment figée, à le fixer d'un regard perçant.

— Je dois vraiment continuer à bosser, essaya-t-il de me convaincre, l'anniversaire de Quil est dans deux semaines.

Ses derniers mots n'étaient que des chuchotis. Il se penchait déjà sur moi pour m'embrasser. Être un prédateur avait du bon parfois. Je me hissai jusqu'à ses lèvres et les effleurai du bout des miennes. Il lâcha la clé à molette qu'il avait dans la main pour poser ses mains sur mes hanches et me serra un peu plus contre lui. Je le poussai contre le capot de la voiture et glissai une main dans ses cheveux. J'étais sur le point de l'embrasser quand mon téléphone sonna. Un grognement m'échappa. Jake le sortis de la poche de mon jeans et s'apprêtait à décrocher mais je lui pris le téléphone des mains en voyant le numéro. C'était celui d'Esmé.

— Allo ?

— Keira, c'est Esmé. On est rentré à Forks, Bella est à l'hôpital.

— J'arrive tout de suite.

Bella, toujours en travers de mon chemin, hein ? Je prévins Jake, évidemment, il insista pour m'accompagner. Charlie était dans la salle d'attente quand on arriva à l'hôpital. Carlisle et Esmé vinrent m'informer de la situation. Le chasseur était mort mais sa compagne avait pris la fuite. Edward était dans la chambre de Bella, avec la mère de la rescapée. Je m'éclipsai discrètement jusqu'à la chambre que m'avait indiqué Carlisle. Renée, la mère de Bella, en sortait au même moment.

— Tu es une amie de Bella ? m'interrogea-t-elle.

— Comment va-t-elle ?

— Plutôt bien vu ce qui s'est passé.

— Et vous, comment vous sentez-vous ? Vous avez l'air exténué. Vous avez du beaucoup vous inquiéter.

— Je vais bien, c'est gentil de t'en inquiéter, euh…

— Keira.

— Oh, c'est toi Keira ? Bella m'a un peu parlé de toi.

— Je peux aller la voir ?

Elle accepta avec le sourire. J'entrai donc dans la chambre. Bella était dans les bras de son Adonis.

— Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller trop mal, plaisantai-je.

Je réussis à les faire sourire. Edward m'expliqua qu'ils avaient prétendu que Bella était tombée dans les escaliers et passée à travers une fenêtre, ce qui était tout à fait réaliste quand on la connaissait. En réalité, elle avait été malmenée par un vampire et les Cullen lui avaient sauvé la vie. Elle avait une jambe et des côtes cassées, une morsure sur la main et d'innombrables égratignures dues à des morceaux de verre. Elle était probablement couverte de bleus également. Tout est bien qui fini bien quoi, en tout cas pour l'instant.

— J'étais avec Jacob quand Esmé m'a appelé, il est avec ton père.

— C'est très gentil de sa part mais il n'aura pas du, prétendit-elle.

— Bella n'a le droit qu'aux visites de sa famille, elle a besoin de repos, compléta Edward.

Je décidai donc de les laisser, les parents de Bella étaient derrière la porte avec une infirmière de toute façon. Avant que je ne parte, Bella me remercia d'avoir protégé son père. Je hochai la tête et allai donc retrouver Jake.

XXX


	10. Chapter 10

Je ne voulais pas reprendre la scène du bal mais c'était un bon moyen de reprendre un cours normal et moins dramatique de l'histoire.

Enjoy )

Chapitre 10

Le bal de fin d'année… Ridicule fête pour pré-pubères qui veulent en mettre plein la vue à leurs potes avec des robes et des smokings loués et des pas de danse tous plus embarrassants les uns que les autres. Jusqu'à hier, j'avais la ferme intention de ne pas y mettre les pieds. Pourtant me voilà en robe et talons aiguilles, ce qui me donne certes un look très sexy mais qui n'est pas très pratique dans l'hypothèse où je serais soudain prise d'une inévitable envie de prendre la fuite. « Pour quelle raison aurais-tu à prendre la fuite ? » ont-ils demandé. Il y a un million de raisons : si j'ai subitement une envie de régurgiter mon déjeuner à cause d'une overdose d'hormones d'ados en chaleur, ou à cause de la musique nullissime qui me fait trembler d'horreur de la tête aux pieds, ou peut-être parce que être la seule sans cavalier serait assez humiliant pour me terrer au fin fond du Pôle Nord… Oui, même pour moi, être toute seule au bal de fin d'année, c'est de l'humiliation. J'ai essayé de me convaincre que j'étais une fille indépendante, que je n'avais pas besoin d'un mec à mon bras pour faire face aux élèves du lycée, que de toute façon, ils avaient probablement trop peur de moi pour oser porter un jugement mais tout ça n'est rien à côté de l'ennui mortel que représente ce genre de soirée si tu n'as personne avec qui discuter quand tes amis, tous en couple, sont sur la piste de danse. Être seule au bal de fin d'année, ça veut dire tenir la chandelle pendant que tout le monde se roule des patins monumentaux sur de la musique langoureuse, c'est synonyme de regarder tes potes s'amuser dans les bras de leur partenaire alors que tu te dandines seule dans ton coin pour ne pas avoir l'air de t'incruster avec eux. Comment j'en suis arrivée là ? Les Cullen bien sûr. Edward a essayé de me convaincre que ce serait amusant, pendant qu'Alice exigeait que je la laisse me relooker pour l'occasion et que Jasper jouait de ses dons pour me faire capituler. Sans oublier Emmett qui n'a pas son pareille pour faire plier une fille à ses exigences. Leur dernier recours a été de m'envoyer Bella, elle aussi forcer d'aller au bal, venue me supplier de ne pas l'abandonner, il n'y aurait jamais trop de renforts pour lui éviter de se casser l'autre jambe.

J'étais chez moi, malgré l'insistance de mes amis, j'envisageai encore de ne pas y aller. Edward avait pris soin de m'envoyer un chauffeur, dont j'ignorais encore l'identité. J'espérais encore que ce soit Jake mais vu la dispute qu'on avait eu la semaine précédente, il y avait peu de chance. Il ne supportait pas les secrets entre nous, ni le fait que je fréquente la meute, même s'il ignorait tout à son sujet au jour d'aujourd'hui. Plus que tout, Jacob m'en voulait à mort pour mon amitié avec Edward, qu'il détestait du plus profond de son être. Je soupçonnais que l'origine de son aversion pour le plus jeune des Cullen n'était pas moins liée au fait qu'il accaparait le cœur de Bella Swan. Mais j'avais trop peur de le suggérer devant lui car entendre les battements de son cœur accélérer quand il essaierait de mentir me tuerait instantanément.

Bref, la fenêtre en face de moi me semblait de plus en plus attrayante. La perspective d'allait courir avec les loups me plaisait davantage que celle d'aller à ce stupide bal. Je me retournai pour regarder mon père prêt à partir pour chaperonner la soirée, fait à ajouter sur la liste des raisons en faveur de mon absence à cette célébration de fin d'année. Il croisa mon regard et me demanda une dernière fois si je ne voulais pas qu'il m'emmène. Pour la huitième fois, je refusai. Lorsqu'il claqua la porte derrière lui, j'entrepris d'enlever les chaussures qu'Alice m'avait prêtées mais une effroyable odeur de canidé chatouilla mes narines. Mêlée à celle-ci, je reconnus l'after-shave de Paul. Mes chaussures à la main, j'allais ouvrir la porte au moment où il sortait de sa voiture.

Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi beau. Pour mon plus grand bonheur, il avait zappé l'habituel costume noir, dont il avait juste gardé la veste. Un simple T-shirt gris et un jeans pour agrémenter le tout, c'était parfait. Edward avait vraiment pensé à tout : un chauffeur à qui je ne pouvais rien refuser, un cavalier à faire craquer les filles du lycée et un ami avec qui je pouvais être moi-même. Comment refuser d'y aller maintenant ?

— La sangsue m'a dit que tu avais besoin de compagnie.

— Il a surtout bien calculé son coup, répondis-je. Tu es très élégant, dis-moi, tous ces efforts, juste pour moi ? Le taquinai-je.

— Que ne ferais-je pas pour une belle jeune femme ? Tu vas y aller pieds nus ?

Je regardai mes pieds, nus sur les dalles de l'allée, et mes chaussures dans ma main. J'hésitai pendant une seconde. Mais je ne pouvais pas infliger cette humiliation à mon ami venu me sauver d'une soirée mortellement mortelle. Il me tendit une main pour que je garde l'équilibre en remettant les chaussures. J'acceptai la galanterie, bien que l'équilibre fût chez moi une seconde nature, l'aide était totalement inutile, mais c'était le geste qui comptait. Je le remerciai.

— Tout est à Alice, Bella et moi avons du passer par le relooking obligatoire. J'ai l'impression d'être… une fille comme les autres, c'est terrifiant.

— C'est superbe, tu es superbe, Keira.

Il m'adressa un clin d'œil en allant fermer la porte de chez moi.

La soirée avait lieu dans le gymnase, comme tous les ans. Mon père surveillant la bonne marche des choses, il était posté près de la sortie de secours, tel l'agent de sécurité d'un centre commercial. Il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un œil sur le gars à mon bras. Paul le salua d'un signe de tête. En parcourant la salle des yeux, je me figeai. Bella avec son atèle et sa magnifique robe bleue à fanfreluches était difficile à manquer. Ce qui me choqua fût son cavalier. Là où aurait du se tenir Edward, il avait Jake, le sourire aux lèvres, le cœur palpitant, les yeux caressant Bella et sa beauté pimpante à la Blanche-Neige. Ma main se crispa sur le bras de Paul.

— C'est Billy qui l'a envoyé, me confia mon ami lupin. Il veut que Jacob lui parle au sujet de son vampire. Le père de Bella et le père de Jacob sont amis depuis longtemps, Billy veut protéger la fille de son meilleur ami, tu comprends ?

— Ce qui me blesse le plus, ce n'est pas qu'il soit avec elle, c'est ce que son corps tout entier exprime quand elle est dans son champ de vision.

Je repérai Edward, crispé dans un coin de la salle, les yeux rivés sur sa belle en compagnie d'un autre. Quelle amie ferais-je si je le laissai se torturer comme moi je le fais ? Je m'excusai auprès de Paul et rejoignis Edward.

— Je ne suis pas la seule à voir rouge, ça me rassure.

Une lueur de tristesse passa dans les yeux plein de rage de mon ami.

— Edward.

Il quitta tant bien que mal son aimée des yeux pour me regarder. Son visage s'adoucit immédiatement. Je posai une main sur son épaule pour lui montrer que j'étais là pour lui, comme il l'était pour moi.

— Tu sais bien qu'elle n'aime et n'aimera toujours que toi.

— Je sais.

— Tant mieux. En attendant, laisse-moi te remercier de t'être démener pour que mon supplice soit moins difficile à vivre.

Je jetai un regard à Paul qui sympathisait déjà avec un groupe de filles. Edward et moi éclatâmes de rire en voyant les filles complètement sous le charme du loup.

— Pas de doute, c'est un professionnel dans ce domaine. Quelle perte se sera s'il s'imprègne, plaisantai-je à moitié.

Et oui, les loups, comme les vampires sont capables de trouver leurs âmes sœurs et de vivre avec elles le restant de leur vie. Un amour parfait et éternel, renforcé par un lien spirituel et magique, le rêve de chacun. Et bien sûr, lorsque Paul s'imprègnera de quelqu'un, il me manquera. Tout comme les autres loups me manqueront à un niveau un peu inférieur. Paul et moi avions une relation un peu plus complexe que celles que j'ai avec les autres, mais ça, vous le savez déjà, non ?

— Je n'ai pas eu trop de mal à le convaincre. Le plus difficile a été de l'atteindre pour lui parler. Je ne pouvais pas envoyer Bella et je me voyais mal te demander d'aller le voir pour moi.

— T'es le meilleur, tu sais ça ?

Il me sourit. Puis son attention fut détournée par le départ de Jacob. J'eus juste le temps de déposer un baiser sur la joue de mon sauveur avant qu'il n'aille retrouver sa précieuse briseuse de cœur. J'allais moi aussi retrouver mon cavalier quand je croisai le regard en colère de Jake. La présence de Paul à mes côtés n'allait pas l'aider à me pardonner pour tout ce qu'il avait à me reprocher. Mais le souffle chaud à mon oreille me fit quitter Jake du regard.

— J'ai dit que je t'emmènerai au bal mais je n'ai pas promis d'y rester, tu veux qu'on se tire de là ?

Son bras sur ma taille me valut quelques regards envieux de la part des donzelles de Forks High. Seule Jessica, au bras de Mike, son amour de toujours, me fit un clin d'œil. Certes, Jessica Stanley était agaçante mais c'était une chouette fille. Je lui adressai un petit sourire en guise de réponse. Je vis Bella et son magnifique cavalier filer dehors, sûrement pour plus d'intimité. Alice et Jasper s'éclataient sur la piste, Emmett enlaçait étroitement Rosalie, je n'avais rien à faire ici, ils n'avaient pas besoin de moi pour s'amuser. J'acceptai donc l'offre de Paul.

Le soleil se couchait et la plage était déserte. J'avais laissé mes chaussures dans la voiture de Paul, elles étaient trop chères pour que je laisse le sable les abimer et Alice me tuerait si ses chaussures souffraient d'une quelconque manière. Mon compagnon s'allongea dans le sable, je me laissai tomber à côté de lui.

— J'ai du mal à croire que tu aies accepté de rendre service à Edward, mentis-je.

Je savais très bien qu'il ne l'avait pas fait pour Edward, il avait accepté pour moi, mais l'entendre le dire ne pouvait qu'être un doux son à mes sensibles oreilles.

— J'ai refusé, en fait.

Le pire, c'est qu'il ne mentait même pas. Je le regardai, éberluée. Il souriait de toutes ses dents.

— Ce sont les gars qui m'ont fait changer d'avis.

— Comment ça ?

— Jared voulait même y aller à ma place, tu as beaucoup de succès ici, tu ne le savais pas ?

— Continues, ça m'intéresse.

— Tu sais déjà qu'Ambry t'adore. Jared, lui, te trouve à son goût, pour un chaton, ce sont ses mots.

— Un chaton ? Il va voir ce que le chaton va faire manger à ses petites fesses de bouffeur d'os !

Paul éclata de rire. Je compris pourquoi quand je vis Ambry et Jared à l'autre bout de la plage. J'étais peut-être légèrement plus rapide qu'eux mais j'étais toujours seule. J'hésitai entre me transformer et filer ou me cacher derrière Paul avant que Jared me fasse manger du sable.

— Je t'ai entendu, Keira ! Cria Jared avant de commencer sa course. Je me levai et m'apprêtai à fuir mais Paul attrapa ma cheville et me fit retomber sur le sable. Le traître ! Mais Jared et Ambry s'arrêtèrent et se détournèrent. Je compris en regardant Paul se pencher sur moi.

— J'ai le droit à une récompense pour être venu, non ?

— Tu viens de me dire qu'on t'avait forcé à venir.

— Seulement pour aller au bal des visages pâles.

Ce sourire en disait long sur ce qu'il sous-entendait. Je ne pouvais décemment pas le repousser. Mais j'allais lui faire payer ses aveux. J'échangeai nos places, me hissai sur lui, me transformai et lui léchai abondamment le visage. La grimace sur son visage était impayable et le fou rire des deux autres était contagieux. Mais mon rire, avec cette apparence, ressemblait plus à raclement de gorge d'un chat enrhumé. Je repris apparence humaine et me relevai. Ambry et Jared me tapèrent dans la main et nous repartîmes à rire en regardant Paul s'essuyer le visage.


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour chers lecteurs, je suis désolée d'avoir à vous annoncer que je vais avoir du mal à poster les semaines à venir, mes cours me prennent trop de temps. J'essaierai de trouver du temps pour écrire mais je ne peux rien vous promettre.

En attendant, voilà le chapitre 11, en espérant qu'il vous plaira !

Enjoy !

XOXO

Chapitre 11

Nous sommes le 13 septembre aujourd'hui et c'est l'anniversaire de la précieuse, maladroite et si convoitée Isabella Swan. Depuis le bal de fin d'année, Bella et moi n'étions plus vraiment amies. Je ne supportai plus de prétendre ignorer sa relation trop amicale avec Jake, ce n'était peut-être pas sa faute mais à choisir entre en vouloir à Bella ou à Jacob, je ne peux décemment pas choisir Jake. Edward comprenait et ne m'en voulait pas de rester loin de sa belle. Je pense même qu'il est soulagé. Mes sautes d'humeur en la présence de Bella me rendait dangereuse pour cette fragile humaine qu'il aimait tant. Je passai donc de moins en moins de temps avec les vampires et de plus en plus avec les loups. L'esprit de puma qui m'habitait avait fini par s'habituer à être entourer d'une meute et les flirts avec Paul ne manquaient pas d'ajouter une dose d'amélioration.

L'été s'était assez bien passé. Nous n'avions pas eu beaucoup plus de soleil que d'habitude mais l'air lourd avait été présent aux festivités estivales. J'avais passé plus de bon temps en tant qu'animal qu'en tant qu'humaine, cependant. Que j'étais un puma, j'oubliais plus facilement les problèmes de la vie humaine. Je ne pensais qu'à ma liberté, ma course et la nature autour de moi. Je ne voulais pas penser au passé, à Jacob que j'étais en train de perdre, à ma mère qui hantait encore mes rêves. Bon, j'arrête de me lamenter ! Il était temps de partir pour aller chez les Cullen, Alice va sûrement avoir besoin d'aide pour préparer la fête.

Lorsque j'arrivai là-bas, ils étaient tous très actifs. Emmett et Rosalie mettaient des lampions sur toute la route qui menait à la villa, Esmé et Alice mettaient des fleurs partout dans la maison, Jasper et Carlisle s'occupait du gâteau.

— Deux pattes en plus te seraient-elles utiles, Alice ?

Elle me sourit avec son air de lutin. Qu'allait-elle me demander ? J'ai peur…

— Crois-tu que tu pourrais aller aider Emmett et Rosalie ? Je voudrais que tout soit près avant que Bella n'arrive.

Je hochai la tête et sortie rejoindre le couple. Alice et Bella étaient devenues très proches après l'incident du vampire blond, il s'appelait James d'après Edward. Elles étaient toujours fourrées ensemble au lycée.

— Faut-il que je te porte aussi, petite Keira ? Me taquina Emmett.

Pour toute réponse, je lui tirai la langue et sautai dans l'arbre le plus proche du câble sur lequel je devais poser les lampions. Le câble commençait à l'entrée du chemin qui menait chez la famille de vampires et finissait dans le jardin. Des kilomètres de lampions pour accueillir les deux amoureux. J'eus fini en même temps que Rosalie et Emmett mais le pantalon noir que j'avais choisi pour honorer la fête d'Alice était vraiment très sale, le noir n'était définitivement pas une couleur pour aller grimper aux arbres.

— Alice va t'arracher la tête si tu restes comme ça pour la fête, m'informa froidement Rosalie.

Et elle avait raison. Les yeux d'Alice prirent feu quand je rentrai dans la pièce couverte de verdure, de morceaux d'écorces et de feuilles d'arbres. Je fus séquestrée dans la salle de bains, nettoyée en quatrième vitesse et forcée à mettre une des robes d'Alice, encore une fois. Mais celle-ci était tellement moulante que j'avais même peur de bouger, de peur de la déchirer en faisant un geste brusque. Je fus affublée de talons aiguilles tellement hauts que je pouvais presque toucher le haut du crâne du gigantesque Emmett Cullen.

— Tu es très jolie, me rassura Carlisle.

Je me sentais plus ridicule que jolie en fait, ces vêtements ne me ressemblaient tellement pas. En revanche, je suis sûre que si la meute me voyait comme ça, les gars, en dehors de Sam bien sûr, scotcheraient totalement.

J'entendis, comme tous les autres, la voiture de Bella qui s'engageait sur le chemin aux 1000 lampions. Ça me rappela que je n'avais pas confié mon cadeau à Alice. Je le sortis de mon sac et le mit avec les autres sur une petite table en verre près du piano de ce cher Edward.

Je me mis dans un coin quand le couple entra dans la maison. En présence des Cullen, je me sentais à l'aise mais dés que j'étais dans la même pièce que Bella, mon fauve intérieur avait tendance à ressortir. Dans ces moments-là, j'étais heureuse qu'Edward n'entende pas ce que je pensais de sa dulcinée, il m'aurait probablement assassiné, littéralement.

Alice claironna un 'Surprise' suivi d'un 'Bon Anniversaire Bella' à la seconde où elle entra dans la pièce. Bella se figea devant la déco et les cadeaux empilés. Personnellement, je n'avais rien dépensé pour le cadeau, j'avais seulement repris et amélioré un portrait d'Edward avec ce fameux sourire en coin que Bella, je le savais, adorait. J'avais songé à faire un dessin de leur couple mais je connaissais assez Bella pour savoir que son portrait à côté de celui de son dieu vivant lui paraitrait trop banal et qu'elle penserait même que ça gâchait le portrait.

Quelques photos furent prises avant d'attaquer le déballage des cadeaux. Alice donna celui du dessus de la pile en premier, le mien.

— C'est de la part de Keira.

— Tu n'aurais pas du, m'annonça Bella, gênée.

— Ce n'est pas grand-chose, ne t'en fais pas.

Edward fut le premier à réagir à la vue du portrait. J'eus du mal à discerner son expression. De la surprise ? De la contrariété ? De l'inquiétude ? Peut-être que mon portrait de lui le décevait. Bella en revanche eut les yeux qui se mirent à briller, signe qu'elle appréciait.

— C'est… Parfait, exagéra-t-elle.

— Je n'irais pas jusque là mais je savais que ça te plairait.

— C'est incroyablement ressemblant, se surprit Jasper, me vexant presque au passage. On dirait presque une photo, les nuances de couleur sont tellement identiques à la réalité.

— C'est magnifique, Keira, me félicita Esmé.

Je me serais presque mise à rougir. Edward était le seul à n'avoir émis aucune opinion.

— Tu ne te trouves pas aussi beau qu'en vrai ? Me moquai-je.

— Ce serait plutôt l'inverse, je l'impression de regarder une image idéalisé de moi.

Je décelai de la déception dans sa voix. L'ambiance s'alourdit et le silence nous assourdissait. Bella prit un autre cadeau pour changer de sujet et posa le cadre avec le dessin sur le piano. J'eus tout à coup un mauvais pressentiment. Bella en ouvrant le deuxième paquet se coupa. Tout se passa très vite. Jasper se jeta en avant pour sauter sur Bella, Edward s'interposa et poussa Bella tellement fort que je la vis partir vers la table en verre. J'eus juste le temps de me glisser derrière elle pour amortir la chute mais on brisa tout de même la table. Alice, Emmett et les autres étaient occupés à retenir Jasper. Carlisle fonça sur nous et fit pression sur le bras de Bella, maintenant en sang. Tous les vampires sortirent, affectés par l'odeur du sang, sauf Edward et Alice.

Bella fut emmenée dans la cuisine. Des petits morceaux de verre lui avaient déchiré le bras et s'étaient logés dans la blessure. Carlisle s'occupait déjà d'elle quand je les rejoignis.

— Tu es blessée ? M'interrogea celui qui était devenu mon confident depuis ma transformation.

Je regardai Edward, il ne respirait plus, l'odeur du sang le faisait bouillir de l'intérieur. Alice était à peu près dans le même état. Bella essaya de convaincre son petit ami de sortir prendre l'air mais il refusait. Je lui demandai à mon tour. Il chercha au fond de mes yeux et trouva probablement quelque chose de convaincant puisqu'il m'accompagna dehors. Alice nous suivit. Elle me fit remarquer que je saignais.

— C'est sûrement le sang de Bella, je suis désolée pour ta robe.

— Ce n'est pas le sang de Bella, je le sentirais, me dit Edward.

Je jetai un œil à ma cuisse, je n'avais mal nulle part mais je remarquai un morceau de verre qui s'était enfoncé dans la chair. Je le retirai, sans aucune douleur. La blessure se referma instantanément. J'hallucinai totalement. C'était la première fois que je me blessai depuis le Grand Changement. Ahurie, le sourire me vint automatiquement.

— J'ai guéri, rétorquai-je, béate.

— Tu ne savais pas que tu le pouvais ? Me questionna Alice.

— Je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de le remarquer, en fait.

J'étais tellement agréablement surprise que je ne pouvais pas à me défaire de mon sourire. Les deux autres se détendirent et le sourire leur vint également. Voir Edward sourire me fit du bien. Il avait un sourire tellement pur qu'il contaminait les gens qui l'entoure, ce n'est pas Bella qui vous dira le contraire.

Bella soignée et sur pied, Edward la ramena chez elle. Carlisle s'était proposé mais Edward avait insisté pour y aller lui-même. Je n'aimais pas le regard de mon ami quand il passa la porte chargé du reste des cadeaux, en compagnie de sa Blanche-Neige. Edward Cullen avait quelque chose derrière la tête et je savais que je n'allais pas apprécier ce que c'était.

À mon tour, je rentrai, après avoir aidé Esmé à nettoyer les débris de verre et les tâches de sang. Je mis mes vêtements à laver et m'écroulai sur mon lit. Mes yeux se fermaient tous seuls quand j'entendis un battement de cœur familier. Je passai la tête par la fenêtre.

— Ne me dis pas que tu t'inquiétais pour moi, Paul, le taquinai-je.

— Pousses-toi que je monte, au lieu de dire des conneries.

Je remontai sur mon lit alors qu'il escaladait, aisément, la façade. J'éteignis la lumière au cas où mon père passerait devant la porte et aurait dans l'idée de rentrer. Vous imaginez sa tête s'il voyait sa famille allongée sur son lit dans les bras d'un mec sans T-shirt ? Je le vois déjà sortir le Taser, qui n'aurait aucun effet sur Paul mais c'est inutile de l'affoler avec encore plus de bizarrerie.

Paul s'assit sur mon lit et m'attira sur ses genoux. Plus de 40 degrés, ça, c'est ce que j'appelle un mec Hot !

— T'étais dans une baraque de vampires, j'avais de quoi m'inquiéter. Je ne suis pas le seul d'ailleurs.

— Pourtant, vous savez que les Cullen ne feront jamais de mal, à personne.

— Ils sont quand même dangereux, dit-il, les sourcils froncés.

Je n'osais même pas imaginer ce que les loups diraient s'ils savaient ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir. Ils feraient une boucherie. Avant que mon invité ne comprenne que je cachais quelque chose, je le poussai sur le matelas et me penchai sur lui. J'allais l'embrasser quand il évoqua Jake.

— Sam pense que Jacob va muter.

Paul était doué pour réchauffer mes envies mais il avait également un don pour me refroidir instantanément. Je descendis de ses genoux, j'étais un peu choquée et à la fois inquiète d'apprendre cette nouvelle. Ambry m'avait parlé de sa mutation et de ce qu'il regrettait le plus depuis qu'il était un loup. Il regrettait principalement d'avoir perdu toute chance de vivre une vie normale. De plus, Sam nous avait prouvé cet été que les humains trop proches d'eux pouvaient facilement être blessés. Il s'est énervé, il n'a pas été capable de se stabiliser. Il s'est transformé mais Emily était trop près de lui. Elle a reçu un accidentel coup de pattes et est maintenant scarifiée à vie, 3 marques sur le visage, de son front à son menton. Elle n'en a pas voulu à Sam, ce n'est pas vraiment de sa faute, mais Sam, lui, ne se pardonnera jamais ce qu'il lui a fait. Connaissant Jake, il ne verra que les côtés négatifs de la mutation. Jake n'est pas un esprit de meute, il serait plutôt du genre loup solitaire. Et quand il apprendrait que Bella sort avec un vampire… Oh Mon Dieu, ça va être la fin du monde !

Paul me sortit de mes réflexions en posant sa main brûlante sur ma cuisse nue.

— Keira, tu sais ce que ça implique, n'est-ce pas ?

Qu'essayait-il de me dire ? J'inspectai son regard pour tenter de deviner, en vain.

— Si Jake devient l'un des nôtres, il est possible qu'il s'imprègne, comme Sam avec Emily. Tu crois pouvoir gérer ça ?

Il s'inquiétait vraiment pour moi, je le voyais dans ses yeux. Et ça me faisait peur. Je préférai son regard provocateur quand il avait envie de jouer avec moi ou son regard pétillant quand il riait. Ce regard là, cette inquiétude, signifiait trop de responsabilités pour moi. Je n'aimais pas ça. J'avais déjà failli à mes devoirs avec mon père, avec Jacob, et si ça arrivait avec Paul ?

— Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je suis une grande fille, répondis-je, presque confiante. Et puis, je ne suis pas dans le cas de Leah, Jake et moi, on est amis, on n'est pas un couple.

— Très convaincante, se moqua-t-il.

Je fis disparaître son sourire narquois en capturant ses appétissantes lèvres. Il me rendit mon baiser bien volontiers et je commençai à prier pour que mon père n'entende rien de ce qui allait se passer. Accueillant le loup entre mes jambes, je passai un accord avec lui pour qu'il m'empêche de réveiller mon père au cas où je m'emporterais un peu trop. Évidemment, ça fit fièrement sourire Paul mais je lui rappelai que la dernière fois, Jared l'avait entendu alors qu'il était au sommet de la montagne et nous en plein milieu de la forêt. Il perdit immédiatement son sourire qui prit place sur mon visage.

Pourtant cette fois, Paul fut forcé de plaquer une main sur ma bouche pour étouffer mes cris. S'il croit que c'est facile de se retenir quand on est dans les bras d'un être qui arrive à la fois à vous faire rougir de plaisir et à vous donner l'envie de fuir. Dans ces moments où vous redevenez l'animal mené par ses instincts, un loup à tendance à vous écraser sous son imposante et impressionnante aura, et le petit félin à l'intérieur de moi n'avait pas encore complètement intégré les loups dans la case 'inoffensif'. Autant vous dire qu'après ça, je me suis endormie. Paul est resté.

Je me réveillai en sursaut avec une seule image en tête : le visage faussement glacial d'Edward Cullen annonçant à Bella Swan qu'il quittait Forks pour toujours… Et sans elle. Une larme roula sur ma joue.

XXX


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12

En arrivant au lycée, ce matin-là, j'étais au bord de la crise de nerfs. Alice avait du me voir venir parce qu'au moment où j'ai coupé le contact de ma moto et que j'allais foncer sur Edward, il me supplia du regard de ne rien dire. À quelques mètres de là, Bella garait son antique camionnette rouge. Je supposai donc qu'elle n'était encore au courant de rien. Je restai donc près de ma moto.

— Tu as intérêt à m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe avant le déjeuner, chuchotai-je à l'encontre d'Edward qui, j'en étais sûre, m'écoutait.

Il hocha discrètement la tête et s'en alla vers le hall avec sa brune. J'essayai de retenir mon envie de sécher les cours pour la matinée. Après tout, s'il y a bien une personne qui saurait me retrouver, c'était Edward. Mais il ne raterait jamais une classe pour me parler, ça voudrait dire abandonner Bella avec sa malchance légendaire. On pouvait être sûr à 100 % que c'est à ce moment qu'une catastrophe choisirait de se montrer. Je me résignai donc à traîner des pieds jusqu'en classe.

Je n'avais pas vu Edward de la matinée, il m'évitait. Mais il ne pourrait pas m'éviter à l'heure du déjeuner. Lorsque j'entrai dans la cafétéria, je le cherchai du regard. Il était avec les amis de Bella mais les autres membres de la famille Cullen étaient aux abonnés absents. Seraient-ils déjà partis ? En train de faire leurs valises peut-être ? Mes pulsations cardiaques s'accélérèrent cette seule pensée. Ils étaient mes amis maintenant, ils faisaient tous partie de ma vie, s'ils partaient, je me sentirais abandonner et la dernière fois que ça a été le cas, je suis passée dans une phase de rébellion qui a déçu beaucoup de personnes autour de moi. Imaginez ce que ça donnera avec les capacités que j'ai en stock aujourd'hui… Je décidai de m'isoler sur la table des Cullen. Bella me dévisagea. Edward lui chuchota à l'oreille qu'il allait venir me parler et la laissa seule un moment. Il s'installa en face de moi mais évita mon regard par tous les moyens. Ce petit jeu commençait doucement à m'énerver, je me retins de taper du poing sur la table, par peur de la transpercer et d'attirer l'attention, plus qu'on ne l'attirait déjà en étant à la table d'Edward Cullen, le magnifique.

— Alice t'a averti, j'imagine ? Demandai-je enfin.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?

— Que tu quittais la ville, sans elle, admis-je tout bas. C'est vrai ?

Il leva enfin les yeux pour croiser les miens. Je vis le désarroi de son âme, ça lui faisait tellement mal de quitter Bella.

— C'est à cause de ce qui s'est passé ?

— Tu veilleras sur elle, pour moi, n'est-ce pas ?

— Et qui va veiller sur moi, hein ? Qui m'empêchera d'éventrer quelqu'un quand je me serais levée du pied gauche ? À qui je me confierais si tu pars ?

— Les loups seront là pour toi, Keira, tu n'as pas besoin de moi.

Et il était persuadé que c'était vrai. Il était persuadé que je n'avais pas besoin de lui, tout comme il était persuadé que partir protègerait Bella des vampires. La déception s'empara de moi. J'avais tellement l'habitude qu'Edward sache tout, qu'il devine, qu'il comprenne si facilement. Pourtant aujourd'hui, il se trompait lourdement, il se méprenait sur les conséquences qu'aurait son départ. Bella ne serait pas plus en sécurité sans lui, elle sera plus vulnérable que jamais. Et son absence aura des conséquences dans ma vie, contrairement à ce qu'il croit. Pour une fois, j'aurais apprécié qu'il puisse lire mes pensées.

— Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, Keira, tu pendras soin d'elle, n'est-ce pas ?

— Et si je refuse ? Le provoquai-je.

— Je ne pourrais pas t'en blâmer, dit-il calmement.

Mon poing serré tremblait, j'étais à deux doigts de le gifler pour être aussi stupide. Pire, son calme feint me tapait sur les nerfs, j'aurais voulu qu'il ait l'air plus humain au moment où il s'apprêtait à séparer son âme de son corps pour la laisser à Forks. Mais rien ne le convaincrait de rester, il avait décidé et l'absence des autres prouvait que le processus était déjà lancé, d'ici quelques heures, les Cullen auraient quitté la ville. Je cédai donc à sa volonté.

— Tu me manqueras, Edward. Je confierai à Sam la protection de Bella, ils veilleront de loin.

Il n'eut pas à dire un mot, sa gratitude brilla dans ses yeux. Il quitta la table et rejoignit Bella.

Au coucher du soleil, Jacob appela chez moi. Je fus surprise d'entendre sa voix dans le combiné, mon cœur s'emballa. Mais la seconde suivante, il prononça le nom de Bella et la joie de l'entendre s'évanouit. Bella avait disparu, sa camionnette était devant chez elle mais elle n'était nulle part, personne ne l'avait vu. Charlie devait être mort d'inquiétude. Je prévins mon père, il mit son manteau pour aller aider à la chercher. Avant qu'il ne monte dans la voiture, je l'attrapai par le bras.

— Vas-y sans moi, j'ai un meilleur flair sous mon autre forme.

Mon père n'était pas très à l'aise avec le fait que j'ai hérité de la 'malédiction de ma mère', il n'aimait pas que j'aborde le sujet. Il hésita, je crus même qu'il allait m'ordonner de monter dans la voiture mais il finit par acquiescer et me laissa partir. Je passai par derrière chez moi. Les loups devaient déjà être en train de chercher car leur odeur me chatouilla les narines dès que j'approchai de la maison des Swan. Je suis la piste jusque dans le bois sombre derrière chez eux. Je reconnus l'odeur d'Edward mais elle était fade, il devait être parti depuis un moment. Le parfum floral de Bella s'intensifia lorsque je m'enfonçais entre les arbres. Il faisait noir sous les arbres, mes yeux s'adaptèrent et je repérai des traces de pas sur le sol. L'odeur correspondait à celle de Bella. J'entendis une respiration, très légère, comme quelqu'un qui dort. Je me dirigeai au son des inspirations et expirations et finis par trouver Bella. Elle s'était endormie par terre, sûrement à cause de la fatigue due au grand air et aux quelques kilomètres qu'elle a parcouru dans les bois, elle était trempée. Un grognement m'alerta qu'un loup était là. Le loup noir, c'était Sam. Je repris forme humaine.

— Je m'occupe d'elle, tu peux rentrer, Sam.

Il disparut dans le centre de la forêt. Je réveillai Bella et la fit monter sur mon dos. Elle tremblait de froid, ses lèvres étaient mauves. Je vis les girofars de la police et marchai dans leur direction. Harry Clearwater avertit Charlie dès qu'il me vit arriver. Jacob était là, Billy Black également. Ce dernier me fit un signe de tête en remerciement.

— Elle va bien, rassurai-je le chef de la police. Elle s'est endormie, je pense.

— Merci, Keira, merci beaucoup.

— Ce n'est rien.

Charlie prit Bella dans ses bras pour aller l'allonger sur un brancard. Jake s'approcha de moi.

— Comment tu as fait ? Tu n'as même pas de lampe.

Jacob se méfiait de moi. Jacob, mon meilleur ami, la personne à laquelle je tiens le plus, mon Jacob avait des doutes à mon sujet. Un poignard dans le cœur, voilà ce que c'était.

— J'ai eu de la chance, mentis-je. L'important, c'est que Bella aille bien, non ?

Il acquiesça et alla auprès de Charlie. L'inquiétude dans ses yeux me fit frissonner, il tenait, de toute évidence, beaucoup à elle. Mon père me félicita quand je montai dans la voiture pour rentrer. Mais je n'avais pas trop envie de discuter avec mon paternel. Lui, qui détestait ce que j'étais devenue parce que c'est ce qui avait tué la femme qu'il aimait, ma mère. Mon esprit était saturé. Edward, mon ami, mon confident, mon frère, était parti. Jacob ne me parlait plus. Ma mère n'était plus là. Mon père rejetait la moitié de mon âme. La vie avait été plus rose que ça à Forks.

Ça faisait plus de deux mois que les Cullen étaient partis. Je broyais du noir et même les loups n'arrivaient pas à me rendre ma bonne humeur. Je me suis disputée avec Paul à ce sujet hier soir. Et il avait raison, il faut que je sorte la tête du brouillard. Il était temps que le soleil brille à nouveau dans ma vie. Aujourd'hui, on sèche les cours et on va à la réserve. Si je veux retrouver ce que j'ai perdu, il fallait que je dise la vérité à Jake. De toute façon, Sam était certain qu'il allait bientôt muter alors il finirait par tout découvrir. Tant pis, Billy aurait une raison de plus de me mépriser.

J'enfilai un jeans et un débardeur, fourrai mon carnet à dessin dans un sac et filai avant que mon père ne se réveille pour aller travailler. Je prendrai le petit déjeuner chez Emily. Lorsque j'arrivai chez elle, Jared était le seul réveillé. Je déposai un baiser mouillé sur sa joue (il pleuvait dehors, encore…) et me servait une tasse de café.

— Je te trouve meilleure mine aujourd'hui, c'est ta dispute avec Paul qui t'a redonné l'envie de casser les pieds du monde entier ?

— Contente de te retrouver aussi, Jared. Non, j'ai juste décidé de faire quelques changements dans ma vie.

— Si tu comptes larguer Paul, stp, choisis le bon moment. Je n'ai pas envie de le revoir en colère, il est incontrôlable.

— Et surtout plus fort que toi, hein ? Le taquinai-je. Paul et moi, on n'est pas vraiment… ensemble.

J'avalai un muffin et retournai sous la pluie. Jared me suivit du regard et me regarda me transformer. Je lui jetai un dernier regard et fonçai chez les Black.

Même à cette heure-ci, le vieux Billy ne dormait pas. J'étais à l'orée du bois mais lorsqu'il regarda par la fenêtre, une alerte sonna dans ma tête. Il se passait quelque chose. Je m'approchai doucement pour me montrer à lui. Il ouvrit la fenêtre.

— Keira, vas chercher Sam, tout de suite. Cours !

Mon cerveau enregistra l'information plus vite que moi. J'étais déjà en train de courir quand je compris ce qui était en train d'arriver. Je rentrai chez Emily toujours sous ma forme animale, Jared me suivit dans les escaliers. Il m'ouvrit la porte de la chambre d'Emily et Sam. Je sautai sur Sam et le réveillait d'un grognement assourdissant.

— Keira ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Je repris rapidement forme humaine et descendis du lit.

— Billy m'envoie, il faut que tu ailles chez lui, vite.

Il sauta du lit, enfila un short et sortit de la maison, moi sur ses traces. Il demanda à Jared de réveiller les autres et de le rejoindre chez Billy. Je suivis Sam en courant derrière lui mais en arrivant devant la maison, il m'interdit d'entrer. J'étais outrée qu'il me demande une chose pareille. D'accord, Jake et moi n'étions pas en très bons termes en ce moment mais Sam savait ce que Jacob représentait pour moi, il n'avait pas le droit de me demander de rester en retrait alors que Jake devait être en train de subir le plus grand changement de sa vie !

Je m'apprêtai à forcer la porte mais Paul me barra la route.

— Paul, dégages de mon chemin !

— Tout ça ne te concerne pas, Keira, rentre chez Emily, tu verras Jacob quand tout sera fini.

— Alors c'est bien ça, hein ? Il est en train de muter. Et vous voulez que je le laisse subir ça tout seul ? Hors de question !

Je tentai une nouvelle fois de passer mais il m'attrapa par la taille et me mit au sol, face contre terre.

— Vas-y doucement, lui dit Ambry.

Il me tenait les bras. Lorsqu'ils se couvrirent des poils ébène, il desserra sa prise sans le vouloir. Il vit un puma glissé entre ses bras et les trois loups me regardèrent sauter à travers la fenêtre de la cuisine, traversant la vitre. Je traversai la porte de la chambre de Jake de la même façon, j'atterris en face de Billy et lui hurlait dessus. Il n'osa pas bougé. Je repris forme humaine, sous les yeux confus et fiévreux de Jake.

Je n'avais jamais vu Jacob dans un état pareil, la fièvre lui rougissait la peau et il suait tellement que le lit avait l'air d'une piscine pour enfant. Sam lui parlait calmement, il essayait de le rassurer, de lui expliquer ce qui se passait et ce qui allait se passer. Je pris la bassine d'eau et les serviettes posées sur son bureau et m'asseyait à côté de mon ami. La pensée qu'il me repousse après avoir vu ce que j'étais me traversa l'esprit. Et quand il leva fébrilement la main, j'ai vraiment cru qu'il allait le faire. Mais au lieu de ça, il a glissé sa main moite et bouillante dans la mienne, fraîche. Les loups étaient à la porte, ils nous regardaient. Sam leur jeta un œil et ils redescendirent. Billy sortit de la chambre. Sam se pencha sur moi.

— Garde un œil sur lui, appelle-moi si son état change. On parlera de tout ça plus tard.

Il fit un geste vers la porte mais la seule chose qui m'importait, c'était de prendre soin de Jake. Un fois seuls, il tourna la tête vers moi. Il n'avait pas besoin de parler, je savais ce qu'il voulait me dire.

— Moi aussi, je suis contente d'être ici, Jake. Je serai toujours là quand tu auras besoin de moi. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas de n'avoir rien dit. Le conseil m'a demandé de ne rien te dire.

Il serra ma main légèrement. Je lui posai une serviette froide sur le front, il ferma les yeux et s'endormit.

XXX


	13. Chapter 13

Salut,

Désolée pour avoir trainé autant. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour continuer à écrire sans vous décevoir.

Amicalement.

S.

Chapitre 13

J'ai veillé Jake pendant deux jours. Les loups se sont proposés plusieurs fois pour me remplacer mais je refusais de bouger. Être de nouveau à ses côtés, comme avant, m'aurait fait déplacer des montagnes. Sam m'avait quand même passé un savon pour avoir désobéi à ses ordres. Mais je n'obéissais déjà pas à mon propre père, j'ignorais encore pourquoi il pensait pouvoir me soumettre à ses ordres à lui ? C'était sûrement le fait d'être Alpha, il était habitué à ce qu'on fasse ce qu'il disait sans discuter. Mais désolée, Sammy, je ne suis pas un loup, moi ! Bon, d'accord, j'avais intérieurement encore un peu peur des loups, c'était mon instinct de survie qui persistait à m'alarmer à leurs sujets, mais je savais qu'aucun d'eux ne me ferait de mal alors pourquoi avoir peur ?

La fièvre de Jacob avait fini par tomber pendant la nuit. Enfin, façon de parler. Les loups ont une température corporelle de plus de 40 degrés alors dans le genre « Je fais exploser le thermomètre »… Bref, il allait mieux quoi ! Mais je restai quand même jusqu'à son réveil.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, j'y remarquai une lueur particulière, que j'avais déjà vue. Je descendis rapidement prévenir Billy. Il m'envoya chercher Sam. Genre, je suis Hermès, messager des dieux ! Enfin, bon, c'était une bonne excuse pour retrouver mon état animal, je n'avais encore jamais passé autant de temps sans me transformer. Deux jours c'est rien me direz vous mais ça m'a tout de même manqué.

Les jours suivants furent mouvementés. Jacob me terrorisa volontairement pour me punir de lui avoir caché la vérité. Il m'a même mordu, cet enragé ! Mais, évidemment, il savait que je guérirais. Ajoutez à ça, la période d'apprentissage. Les loups sont relativement susceptibles, il suffit de les mettre un peu en colère et ils ne se contrôlent plus. Autant vous dire qu'avec toutes les raisons que Jacob avait d'être en colère, je suis allée m'abriter derrière Sam et les autres de nombreuses fois ! En plus, Jake aurait du devenir l'Alpha mais il a préféré laissé ce rôle à Sam. Diriger une meute de loups ne l'intéressait pas vraiment. Puis, il y a eu le retour de Bella… J'ai appris que Jacob et elle s'était beaucoup rapprochés après le départ d'Edward (une raison de plus pour moi d'en vouloir à mon vampire préféré d'être parti). Certes, je haïssais la fille Swan de me voler mon loup mais d'une certaine façon, je la comprenais. Edward est toute sa vie et il est parti, la laissant derrière lui, le cœur brisé, sans âme. Et Jacob était le meilleur remède contre les maux de cœur. On a tendance à oublier ce qui nous fait si mal quand on est avec lui. Si Jacob était un vampire, il aurait surement un don, comme Alice, Jasper et Edward, celui de soulager une âme meurtrie. Malheureusement pour moi, quand le remède devient les maux, il n'y a plus grand-chose à faire.

J'aurais voulu passer le reste de mes jours à haïr Bella pour avoir pris ma place dans le cœur de Jake, j'aurais voulu passer le reste de mes jours à me battre pour la récupérer cette place, et c'est ce qui aurait du se passer puisque les Cullen avaient quitté la ville et qu'il n'y avait plus un seul vampire dans Forks. Les loups auraient du pouvoir prendre leur retraite, vivre à nouveau normalement, sans avoir à se soucier du danger, sans avoir à protéger la réserve et les habitants de Forks de tous les monstres qui semblent adorer cette ville. Mais non, le fait est que Bella Swan est encore là, elle, et qu'elle a le don pour s'attirer des ennuis. Si encore ce n'était que des trucs futiles, genre la protéger de sa maladresse innée, de la pluie qui pourrait faire déraper sa voiture antique, des pervers de Port Angeles quand elle va faire du shopping toute seule, … Ce serait géniale si ce n'était que ça, ce serait reposant. Sauf qu'elle, toute étrange exception qu'elle représente dans cet univers, elle attire les créatures les plus dangereuses : les vampires. Qui donc me direz-vous ? Vous vous souvenez de James, ce vampire qui s'était mis à chasser Bella l'année dernière ? Que les Cullen ont massacré ? Et bien, sa charmante compagne, la rouquine, a décidé de faire payer à Edward son crime. Elle s'est mise en tête de tuer Bella, la personne à qui il tient le plus. Et bien évidemment, puisque les Cullen ne sont plus là, c'est aux loups et à moi de la protéger. Je vous jure, cette fille, même si elle ne le fait pas exprès, est née pour me gâcher la vie !

Bref, après les cours, j'allai patrouiller avec les loups. Aujourd'hui, je devais faire équipe avec Paul. C'était un coup monté de Jared, en fait. Depuis la mutation de Jake, j'ai un peu laissé Paul de côté. Il ne me le reprochera jamais, cela dit, il sait très bien que Jacob sera toujours ma priorité, mais maintenant que celle de Jacob, c'est Bella, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais me priver de Paul. Bon, d'accord, je vois très bien pourquoi je devrais me priver de Paul : Jake est un loup maintenant, ce qui veut dire que ses pensées sont connectées à celles de Paul. Sam et le conseil des Anciens m'en voudront à mort si je sème la discorde dans la meute. Le fait que Jacob obéisse à Sam ne tient qu'à un fil, si je le coupe, je serai bannie de la réserve et pour toujours cette fois. Et puis, soyons franche, je n'avais pas besoin que Jacob est une autre raison de s'éloigner de moi.

Au bord de la falaise, je repris forme humaine et fis face à Paul.

— Je suppose que tu sais pourquoi Jared et Ambry ont tout fait pour nous mettre ensemble aujourd'hui.

Le gigantesque loup en face de moi eut un regard si triste que ma gorge se noua. Il se transforma également et enfila son short. Je n'étais pas sûre de préférer lui parler sous cette forme. C'était beaucoup plus facile quand il était loup, au moins, je n'avais pas envie de lui arracher le peu de vêtements qu'il portait.

— Tu te rends bien compte que Jacob a des sentiments pour Bella, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oh oui, et crois-moi, je préfèrerais ne pas m'en rendre compte, assurai-je. Mais Bella ne peut pas gagner contre moi, je connais Jake par cœur et j'ai des armes qu'elle n'a pas.

— Donc, je vais devoir me contenter des filles de la réserve à nouveau, hein ?

Il avait l'air de le prendre beaucoup mieux que ce que je croyais. Le poids dans mon estomac eut l'air de s'alléger un peu.

— J'espère qu'il ouvrira les yeux et qu'il se rendra compte qu'il a mieux que Bella à porter de main, m'encouragea-t-il, clin d'œil et sourire ravageur à l'appui.

Une chose est sûre, Paul allait beaucoup me manquer. Bella avait trouvé en Jacob un remède au départ d'Edward, il semblerait que le mien était Paul. J'allais le prendre dans mes bras pour le remercier d'être si compréhensif avec moi mais une odeur de vampire nous mit tous les deux en alerte. La rouquine était dans le coin. Paul prévint les autres et nous nous mimes en chasse.

Une fois de plus, nous avions mis la chasseresse en fuite. Mais elle ne cessait de tenter de passer. Ça en devenait fatiguant. Puis il y eut ce rêve. Je vis Jacob et Paul se battre (encore), sous leur forme de loups cette fois. Et Bella qui regardait, terrifiée. Je me réveillai palpitante et agacée plus que jamais. Comment Jacob avait pu oser tout révéler à Bella ? Était-elle, à ce point, précieuse à ses yeux ? Il me semble qu'il est temps que je rafraichisse la mémoire à Jake.

Au lever du jour, je pris rapidement une douche et partis sans prendre de petit-déjeuner. En sortant de la maison, je remarquai l'absence de la voiture de mon père. Je me concentrai sur les bruits venant de sa chambre, où il aurait dû être en train de dormir, mais rien. Je fis demi-tour, cherchai une trace du passage de mon paternel dans la cuisine et trouvai un bout de papier sur le frigo : « Je suis à Seattle pour la journée. ». Qu'allait-il faire à Seattle aujourd'hui ? Je n'avais entendu parler d'aucune réunion, conférence, ou autre truc super ennuyeux auquel il allait d'habitude. En même temps, je ne voyais pas beaucoup le directeur en ce moment. J'étais toujours à la réserve. Et quand il m'arrivait d'aller en cours, je passai mon temps cachée pour ne pas voir Bella ou mon père alors je ne vois pas trop comment j'aurais pu entendre parler d'un voyage à Seattle. Pourtant, j'avais un mauvais pressentiment, l'impression que M. Foster me cachait quelque chose. D'accord, il ne montrait jamais de signe d'affection en dehors de l'autorité qu'il essayait d'avoir sur moi, mais il me disait toujours pourquoi il partait. Je m'occuperai de ça plus tard, j'ai un Jacob à récupérer.

La saison des pluies torrentielles étant revenues à Forks, j'arrivai trempée chez les Black. Heureusement que nous, les monstres, on ne tombe pas malade.

— Keira ?

Oh non, pas elle. Je me retournai pour faire face à Bella. Elle avait un air préoccupé sur le visage. Je supposai que la mutation de Jacob et les changements chez lui avaient piqué sa curiosité, comme l'avait été la mienne à la mutation de Paul et Ambry.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Bella ? Ce n'est pas un temps à mettre le nez dehors, essayai-je de la convaincre.

Elle me regarda de haut en bas, ses yeux disaient : « Et toi alors ? ». Ok, je pouvais bien parler mais moi, je ne suis pas aussi fragile qu'elle et je n'ai pas un vampire aux fesses. Quoique ça, elle ne le sait pas encore.

— Je suis venu voir Jake, admit-elle. Il est étrange depuis quelques temps. Il ne veut plus me voir et il a changé. Je m'inquiète. Tu sais peut-être quelque chose, vous êtes proches, non ?

J'allais lui dire que ça ne la regardait pas et que, grâce à elle, nous n'étions plus si proches mais une odeur familière passa sous mon nez. Je jetai un œil vers les arbres derrière chez Jacob et vis la meute. Il fallait que Bella s'en aille, tout de suite. Je ne voulais pas que mon rêve soit vrai. Le secret de Jacob est la seule chose qu'il me reste, c'est la seule chose que Jake ne partage qu'avec moi et pas avec Bella. Je ne voulais pas que ça change. Mais avant que je ne puisse demander à Bella de rentrer chez elle, elle fonçait déjà sur Sam. Elle me rappela moi après la mutation d'Ambry, ce qui m'avait valu d'être virée de la réserve d'ailleurs.

— Bella, tu n'as rien à faire ici, lui dit Sam.

— Qu'avez-vous fait à Jacob ? S'enquit-elle.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? S'énerva Paul.

Si Paul s'énervait, tout était perdu d'avance. Jared essaya de calmer son frère, Ambry me lança un regard d'appel au secours. Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose. Jake venait de se réveiller, je l'entendais s'habiller. Je me mis entre Bella et la meute.

— Recule, Bella, stp. Il faut que tu me fasses confiance pour l'instant.

Elle me regarda, elle comprit que j'étais dans la confidence alors qu'elle, non. Mais elle refusait d'obéir. Paul était au bord de la transformation. Je me tournai vers lui et collai mon front contre le sien. Lorsqu'il vit mes yeux changer, il comprit ce que j'allai faire.

— Sam, éloigne Paul. On s'occupe de Bella.

Sam accepta d'obéir à mes ordres pour la première fois. Ils reculèrent vers la forêt au moment où je me hissai sur mes pattes. Bella recula. Elle savait déjà pour moi mais elle ne m'avait jamais vu sous cette forme. Je lui grognai dessus pour lui faire un peu peur et repris forme humaine.

— Bella, recule ! Cria Jake en sortant de chez lui au moment où je retrouvai mes jambes.

Jacob se mit entre elle et moi.

— Elle savait déjà pour moi, Jake. Et j'ai promis à Edward de la protéger alors je ne vais pas lui faire du mal intentionnellement, tu n'as pas besoin de la couver comme ça.

Le hurlement des loups nous vint aux oreilles. Ils attendaient Jacob.

— Tu n'as pas le droit de le lui dire, Jake, tu le sais très bien. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu en aies eu l'intention.

— De quoi vous parlez ? Qu'est-ce qu'il n'a pas le droit de me dire ? S'impatienta Bella.

Le regard de Jacob changea et ce que j'y vis me fis monter les larmes aux yeux.

— Je suis lié par les ordres de Sam mais toi, tu peux tout lui dire, Keira. Je t'en prie, dis-le lui, elle doit savoir, ça la concerne, me supplia-t-il avant de courir retrouver la meute chez Emily.

Je me retrouvai face à Bella. J'effaçai rapidement la larme qui roulait sur ma joue, je ne voulais pas apparaître faible devant elle. Pourtant j'étais anéantie. Ce que Jake me demandait de faire aurait de conséquences monumentales sur la vie de Bella et sur la mienne. J'aurais voulu être soumise à l'Alpha pour une fois, j'aurais être physiquement incapable de désobéir à la règle du secret comme l'étaient les autres. Malheureusement pour moi, Jacob est le seul à me rendre si faible, je suis physiquement incapable de lui dire non. J'accompagnai donc Bella à sa camionnette et montai avec elle. Elle conduisit jusqu'à chez elle, puis coupa le contact et attendit mes révélations.

Dans les minutes qui suivirent, je perdis beaucoup de choses : la confiance de la meute à qui j'avais fait serment de garder leur secret celle du conseil des Anciens de la réserve, qui pour ma faute me bannira à jamais de leurs terres celle d'Edward qui aurait certainement refusé d'embarquer Bella dans les affaires des loups, surtout après ce qui est arrivé à Emily et enfin, j'avais perdu Jacob qui m'avait demandé de sacrifier tout le reste pour qu'il n'ait plus à mentir à sa Bella adorée. Je me demandai ce qui me retenait de faire du mal à cette fille maintenant que j'avais tout perdu à cause d'elle.

— Maintenant que tu sais tout, Bella, tu vas devoir être prudente. La rouquine est après toi et Edward ne sera pas là pour te protéger si elle te trouve.

Elle digérait encore les informations. J'attendis qu'elle ait repris ses esprits pour lui demander une faveur.

— J'ai promis à Edward de veiller sur toi, jusque là, j'ai plutôt fait du bon travail alors en échange, je vais te demander une chose.

— Tu savais qu'Edward allait partir ce matin-là ? Et tu ne m'as rien dit ?

— Quelle importance ? Il serait parti quand même, il est persuadé que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi. Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir été malheureuse quand il est parti alors cesse d'être si égoïste et écoute, pour une fois.

Elle le prit mal, je le vis sur son visage mais à ce moment précis, je n'en avais absolument rien à faire. Au moins, elle ne répondit pas.

— Quand la meute et le conseil Quileute apprendra que je t'ai tout dit, je serais punie. Ils vont me chasser de la réserve. Jake a, apparemment, des sentiments forts à ton égard. Promets-moi que tu ne lui briseras pas le cœur, Bella. Je ne serais plus là pour lui, ça veut dire que tu vas devoir prendre ma place et être là pour lui comme il l'a été pour toi.

— Keira, entre Jacob et moi…

— Contentes-toi de promettre, Bella, la coupai-je.

Elle finit par promettre de prendre soin de Jacob. Je n'avais plus qu'à l'emmener chez Emily. Autant vous dire que l'idée d'aller là-bas ne m'enchantait pas trop. Quand la meute verra Bella, elle saura que je les ai trahi et je deviendrai l'ennemie publique n°2.

Bella se garait devant chez Emily, quand ma gorge se serra. Le puma dans mon estomac se tapit comme il ne l'avait plus fait depuis environ un an, quand j'ai appris la vérité sur les Cullen et les loups. Je descendis de la camionnette avec elle.

— C'est ici que je m'arrête, Bella. N'oublie pas ta promesse.

— Tu ne viens même pas leur dire au revoir ? Peut-être qu'ils ne te banniront pas de la réserve.

Ce qu'elle peut être naïve malgré son intelligence. La meute sortit sous le proche. La peur de leur réaction provoqua ma transformation. Jake fit un pas vers moi mais je reculai. Sam était en colère, Emily semblait triste pour moi, Ambry était confus, Jared en voulait surtout à Jacob. Quant à Paul, il se contenta de rentrer dans la maison, déçu.

— Tu connais les conséquences, Keira, gronda Sam. Si tu mets un pied à la réserve, tu recevras le même traitement que les suceurs de sang.

— C'est moi qui lui ai demandé de tout dire, Sam, me défendit Jake.

— Mais tu savais qu'elle serait punie, Jacob. Tu ne mérites pas d'avoir une amie comme Keira.

Sam rentra accompagnée d'Emily qui me lança un regard d'excuses.

— Tu n'es qu'un abruti, Jacob, cracha Jared.

Jared et Ambry rejoignirent les autres dans la maison. Jacob me regarda, les larmes aux yeux. Il s'agenouilla, espérant que je vienne à lui mais cette fois, c'était celle de trop. Il a clairement choisi Bella, il ne doit plus compter sur moi. Je me retournai donc et me mis à courir le plus vite possible vers les montagnes.

XXX


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14

Depuis que je ne patrouillais plus avec la meute, j'avais le temps de vivre une vie presque normale. Je m'étais remise à dessiner, j'allais de nouveau en cours tous les jours, j'avais même repris mon jeu préféré : observer les élèves à la cafétéria. Pour le reste, j'essayai de savoir pourquoi mon père partait de plus en plus souvent à Seattle, j'essayai de retrouver les Cullen et je veillai sur « princesse » Bella. En parlant de Bella, elle semblait avoir pigé que la dernière choses dont j'avais envie, c'était de lui parler ou de l'entendre parler de Jacob. Alors elle restait loin de moi.

Cet après-midi, j'avais décidé d'aller à Port Angeles m'acheter des fringues. J'avais décidé d'aller dans le Nord, trouver ce clan dont Edward m'avait parlé. Peut-être saurait-il où se trouve mon ami. Si je le retrouve, je lui botte les fesses jusqu'à Forks pour qu'il s'occupe de sa belle et que je sois déchargée du baby-sitting.

Mais de toute évidence, cette fille n'en avait pas fini avec moi. J'étais sur la route quand, en passant à côté des falaises où les Quileutes aiment sauter, je vis Bella. J'ignorai totalement pourquoi cette idiote avait l'intention de sauter de cette hauteur mais elle pouvait se tuer. Ça n'aurait pas été pour me déplaire mais vu que j'étais censée retrouver Edward, si je lui annonçai que j'avais laissé sa chère et tendre sauter de la plus haute falaise du coin, il allait m'assassiner. Et j'avais assez perdu de chose comme ça, je n'avais aucune envie de perdre la vie également. Il fallait donc que je l'empêche de sauter. Or, elle est sur le territoire des loups et si j'y mets les pattes, je suis cuite.

Après un bref moment d'hésitation, je fonçai. Mon corps tout entier se secoua quand j'arrivai en territoire Quileute mais aucune présence de loups ne vint me menacer. Cela dit, j'arrivai trop tard, Bella avait sauté. Et pire, une odeur de vampire me parvint. Je ne fis ni une, ni deux, je sautai. La rouquine était à un mètre de Bella à peine. Je ne savais pas si les pumas savaient nager mais c'était la seule défense que j'avais. Je me transformai donc et la mordis. Elle préféra fuir, comme toujours. Je mordis dans le T-shirt de Bella et pataugeait jusqu'à la plage. Bella était inconsciente. Je lui mis quelques coups de museau pour la réveiller mais l'odeur d'un loup me fit frémir. Ce n'était que Jake mais quand il courut vers nous, je pris la fuite. Il ne se préoccupa pas de moi, toute son attention était tournée vers Bella. Mais en retournant à ma moto, je tombai sur Paul et Jared. Ils avaient du suivre ma trace et remonter jusqu'à l'endroit o je l'avais laissé. Je repris forme humaine puisqu'ils étaient sous la leur.

— Keira, ça fait du bien de te voir, admit Jared.

Mais Paul n'avait pas l'air de cet avis.

— Je m'en vais, vous n'avez pas à me chasser. Bella a sauté de la falaise et la rouquine était là, je devais faire quelque chose.

— Où est-elle ? M'interrogea froidement Paul.

Ça me fit mal au cœur qu'il m'en veuille à ce point mais c'était mérité après tout.

— Bella est sur la plage avec Jake.

— Le vampire.

— Je l'ai mordu, elle est partie, comme à chaque fois.

— Elle a tué Harry Clearwater, révéla Jared.

Je pensais soudain à Leah et son petit frère Seth, qui avait perdu leur père. Je savais trop ce que faisait de perdre un parent.

— Adresse mes condoléances à la famille, Jared. Et si je peux faire quelque chose, vous savez où me trouver.

Je remontai sur ma moto sous le regard meurtrier de Paul. Avant de remettre mon casque, je m'adressai à lui.

— Jacob aurait fini par trouver un moyen de le lui dire, tu le sais. Au moins, vous n'avez pas perdu un frère.

Il ne me répondit pas. Je repris donc ma route pour Port Angeles.

Je revins à la tombée de la nuit. Je déposai ma moto dans mon garage et allai chez les Swan par les bois. La voiture de Carlisle était garée dans la rue, Bella était dans sa camionnette… avec Jacob. Je repris forme humaine et courus jusque chez Bella. Elle sortit de sa voiture alors que j'entrai chez elle. Je reconnus le parfum d'Alice. Bella derrière moi m'interrogeait. Lorsqu'elle vit Alice, elle se jeta dans ses bras. Jake était dehors en train de bouillir.

— Rentre à la réserve, Jacob, ce n'est plus votre territoire, lui intimai-je.

— Ça m'est égal, répondit-il.

Évidemment, quand il s'agissait de Bella, tout lui était égal. Je sortis, laissant Bella et Alice à leurs retrouvailles. J'éloignai Jacob de la maison pour le convaincre de rentrer.

— Combien d'entre eux sont ici ? Demanda-t-il, inquiet.

— Je n'en sais pas plus que toi, Jake. Mais si les Cullen sont ici, ce n'est plus votre territoire.

— Bella est mon amie, je ne vais certainement pas la laisser sans protection.

— Fais ce que tu veux, de toute façon, je pourrais dire n'importe quoi, ce que je dis n'a plus aucune importance à tes yeux.

Je retournai chez Bella mais il me retint par le bras.

— Je suis désolé, Keira, je n'ai pensé qu'à moi. Mais tu es toujours ma meilleure amie, contrairement à ce que tu crois, tu compteras toujours pour moi.

Quel menteur. Je me dégageai de sa prise, je lui crachai à la figure, comme les chats quand ils veulent vous faire peur et retournai chez Bella. Jacob me suivit malgré tout. Bella l'emmena dans la cuisine pour éviter un massacre, je restai avec Alice. Elle m'expliqua qu'elle avait cru Bella morte après sa chute de la falaise et qu'elle était venue voir ce qui s'était passée.

— Depuis quand fréquente-t-elle les loups ? Ils sont dangereux, tu le sais, Keira.

— Crois-moi, j'aurais préféré la tenir éloignée mais Jacob et Bella se sont beaucoup rapproché après le départ d'Edward alors quand il a muté, elle a commencé à poser des questions. Est-ce que tu es venue avec les autres ?

— Non, je suis toute seule. Edward ne vit plus avec nous, il préfère rester seul.

— Tu sais où il est ? J'ai quelques mots à lui dire et quelques claques à lui donner.

Alice se mit à rire. Mais le téléphone sonna et quand la conversation fut coupée, elle eut une vision. La panique dans ses yeux me fit peur. Elle alla prévenir Bella. Edward la croyait morte et il avait l'intention de se suicider.

Nous étions en route pour l'Italie, Alice, Bella et moi. Dire qu'Edward était persuadé qu'il n'avait d'importance dans la vie de personne. Le départ avait été difficile, mon cœur était à Forks et d'après Alice, Volterra, la ville où nous allions, était dangereuse pour moi, c'était la capitale des vampires. Il semblerait que les vampires ne connaissent pas l'existence des autres monstres de la planète comme les loups ou les êtres maudits dans mon genre. Je n'avais pas vraiment peur d'aller là-bas, ce qui me rendait nerveuse c'était d'avoir entendu Jacob supplier Bella de rester à Forks avec lui. Je ne doute pas qu'il aurait préféré que je n'y aille pas non plus mais j'avais précieusement évité d'avoir à me justifier devant lui sur le fait que je ne voulais pas laisser Edward mourir. Jake me ferait sûrement la leçon à mon retour. Si je reviens…

Le plus pénible fut le vol en avion. Je n'avais jamais quitté la terre ferme avant et étant à moitié animal, voler ne me rassurait pas vraiment. Alice nous avait acheté des billets en première classe mais j'avais passé presque tout le vol dans les toilettes à essayer de ne pas muter, grogner ou sortir les griffes. Être assise à côté de Bella n'arrangeait pas les choses. Même son odeur me devenait insupportable. Quand Bella se leva pour aller aux toilettes, Alice me lança un regard d'excuses.

— Tu as raté plein de choses à Forks, tu sais, Alice, lançai-je pour changer de sujet. Jake a muté, je me suis faite virée de la réserve, Mike Newton a fait une énième tentative pour inviter Bella, mon père m'évite encore plus qu'avant.

— Edward a beaucoup regretté de t'avoir abandonné, Keira, même s'il veut se convaincre du contraire.

Elle se tut en percevant Bella qui revenait.

En sortant de l'aéroport, Alice vola une Ferrari jaune pour nous conduire à Volterra. Elle nous expliqua le plan. Edward savait que qu'il s'exposait au soleil devant les humains, les Volturi le tueraient pour avoir enfreint les règles. Il avait choisi la plus grande place de la ville, là où il y aurait le plus de monde à cause du festival de la St Marcus. À midi pile, il avancera en plein soleil. Le plan d'Alice consistait à entrer dans la ville en voiture pour atteindre la place le plus vite possible et empêcher Edward d'exécuter son plan.

Problème, à cause du festival et de tous les habitants et touristes vêtus de rouge, la progression en voiture s'avéra impossible. À mi-chemin, la police nous arrêta.

— Bella, Keira, allez-y, moi, il me verra venir et il ne me croira pas. Courrez, il est bientôt l'heure.

On descendit de voiture et Bella partit devant. Elle n'avait qu'une idée en tête : trouver Edward. Elle ne réfléchit même pas. Je la comprenais, j'aurais réagi pareil à sa place mais il y avait plus ingénieux. Bien qu'Alice m'avait dit qu'il valait mieux éviter que les Volturi découvrent mes capacités, je me transformai, à l'abri des regards, et courus vers la foule. J'aurais pu y voir une occasion de me venger de Bella mais il s'agissait d'Edward, tout ce que je voulais, c'était le sauver. Je ne pouvais pas perdre Edward alors que j'avais déjà perdu Jacob.

Quand les premiers italiens me virent, ils paniquèrent. Les femmes se mirent à hurler, la police sortit les armes. Je passai près de Bella, lui grognai dessus et fonçai. Elle essaya tant bien que mal de me suivre mais j'étais évidemment trop rapide pour elle. J'aperçus rapidement Edward de l'autre côté de la place. Les gens continuaient de fuir, de s'écarter sur mon passage. Tant mieux, c'était ce que je voulais. Si les gens étaient occupés à m'observer, ils ne verraient pas Edward. Bella était à quelques mètres derrière moi. Je repris ma course et la finit en me jetant sur Edward pour le remettre à l'ombre. Il tomba en arrière sous mon poids et la surprise. Je repris forme humaine et me relevai. Edward était ailleurs, affamé, il dépérissait à vue d'œil. Il me regarda et mit quelques secondes à me reconnaitre.

— Edward, c'est moi, Keira. Bella n'est pas morte, elle est avec moi.

— Bella ?

Cette dernière arriva enfin et se jeta dans les bras de son bien-aimé. Le sourire d'Edward, bien que moins éclatant que d'habitude, me réchauffa le cœur. C'était la seule chose pour laquelle je pouvais remercier Bella : elle arrivait à faire sourire Edward comme jamais il ne souriait. Ça aurait pu être un parfait happy ending mais deux hommes, deux vampires en fait, sortirent d'un couloir. L'un d'eux était énorme, presqu'aussi énorme qu'Emmett. L'autre était plus petit mais ses yeux me laissaient supposer qu'il était tout aussi dangereux. Il clama qu'Aro voulait nous voir. Edward se braqua. De toute évidence, cet Aro était de mauvais augures.

— Je ne vais plus avoir besoin de vos services, répondit calmement Edward.

Mais la tension entre lui et les deux autres ne désemplit pas pour autant. Alice nous rejoignit enfin et calma le jeu. Un manteau fut tendu à Edward encore torse nu et nous fumes contraint de suivre les deux vampires. Edward intima à Bella de rester près de lui et de faire tout ce qu'on lui disait, Alice, elle, me conseilla de me contenir et de ne surtout pas provoquer nos hôtes. Nous fumes conduit dans une immense salle, digne de la Renaissance, où une bande de vampires, tous aux yeux rouges sang, ceux qui ne sont pas inoffensifs, nous encerclèrent. Trois d'entre eux, les plus vieux apparemment, siégeaient sur des trônes en face de nous. Je n'aimais pas la façon dont la plupart des vampires de la pièce me regardaient : ils savaient. Ils avaient du me voir dehors et mon odeur devaient être forte au milieu de ces suceurs de sang.

Celui du milieu, Aro, se leva, un affreux sourire sur le visage. L'armoire à glace fit avancer Edward et le mit à genoux. Ma mâchoire se serra, le cœur de Bella s'affola.

— Tu as enfreint la loi, Edward, tu sais ce qu'il en coûte, n'est ce pas ? Persifla Aro.

— Punissez-moi mais laissez ma famille partir, répondit mon ami.

Après réflexion, Aro accepta. Lorsqu'il posa ses mains sur Edward, Bella se mit à trembler de tout son être. Je savais ce qu'elle allait faire mais elle m'avait fait une promesse. Elle avait promis de ne pas faire souffrir Jake et si elle se sacrifiait pour Edward, Jacob ne s'en remettrait pas. Alors je m'avançai, Alice voulut m'en empêcher mais c'était la seule chose à faire. Edward manquerait trop à sa famille, Alice aussi, Jasper avait trop besoin d'elle. J'avais promis à Edward et à Charlie de protéger Bella, et moi, je n'avais presque plus rien à perdre.

— Épargnez-le, je paierai sa dette.

XXX


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je préférerais t'avoir toi plutôt que sa vie à lui ? Bluffa Aro.

Je n'avais pas besoin de réfléchir, il me suffisait de le regarder pour voir qu'il préfèrerait n'importe quoi à la mort d'un être aussi précieux à ses yeux qu'Edward Cullen.

— Vous avez, certes, de puissants vampires parmi vos rangs mais rien qui soit aussi particulier que moi, le tentai-je.

Mes yeux verts le firent frissonner, si un vampire était capable de frissonner. Il tendit les mains vers moi, je ne compris pas ce qu'il voulait.

— Ne la touche pas, grogna Edward à côté de moi, maîtrisé par le gorille mort-vivant.

— Prends sa main, Keira, Aro veut juste voir ton esprit, m'incita Alice.

Sans peur, je glissai ma main dans celle d'Aro. En dehors de la froideur de ses mains, je ne sentis aucun changement, aucune intrusion. Aro sembla contrarié. Son expression me rappela celle d'Edward à notre rencontre. Se pourrait-il que, comme Edward, il ne puisse pas entrer dans ma tête ? Espérons-le.

— Suis-je assez intrigante pour que vous laissiez Edward et sa famille partir sans ennuis ?

— Nous allons voir ça. Jane ?

Une petite fille, blonde, tout en elle m'évoquait la peste des bacs à sable, s'avança d'un pas et sembla se concentrer sur moi. L'animal en moi hurlait à la mort, je le sentais s'agiter, il demandait à sortir, Alice m'avait dit d'éviter ça mais je me transformai malgré moi et une douleur innommable s'empara de mon corps. Je me tapis, me tortillai, gémis de douleur, jusqu'à ce qu'Aro ordonne à Jane de s'arrêter. Je me relevai mais fus incapable de reprendre mon apparence de jeune fille. Je grognai sur Aro, il recula instinctivement.

— Attrape ce monstre, Demetri.

L'ordre venait d'un des trônes derrière Aro. Le plus jeune des trois. Derrière moi, un vampire fonça droit sur moi. Je l'évitai de justesse d'un saut et lui mordit la main. Il hurla. Sa peau noircit à l'endroit où siégeait la trace de mes crocs. Je compris alors que mes morsures étaient toxiques pour les vampires. Je pus enfin reprendre forme humaine. La peur provoquée par la douleur s'était amoindrie maintenant que je pouvais me défendre. Et sous forme humaine, j'étais moins vulnérable au pouvoir de Jane.

— Laissez les Cullen partir, ordonnai-je.

Edward fut relâcher mais le troisième des vampires des trônes intervint.

— L'humaine, elle sait, elle ne peut pas vivre, dit-il.

— Vous n'avez rien à craindre, Bella sera bientôt l'une des nôtres, répondit Alice.

Aro vérifia dans son esprit la vision qu'elle prétendait avoir vu et sembla satisfait. Il ordonna que les Cullen et l'"animal enragé" soient reconduits hors de la ville. Il ordonna également que Bella soit rapidement transformée et que je sois mise en cage. Dans tes rêves, mon vieux….

Le retour à Forks fut pire que l'aller. Je me suis faite enguirlander par toute la famille Cullen, par mon père, par Charlie Swan également. Les Cullen me reprochèrent de m'être mise en danger avec les Volturi mais ils n'oublièrent pas de me remercier d'avoir sauvé Edward d'une mort certaine. Mon père me disputa pour être partie sans rien dire et Charlie Swan menaça de m'arrêter si je refaisais un coup pareil, il avait déjà imprimé les avis de recherche. Bella fut punie par son père mais elle pouvait compter sur Edward pour contourner la punition et venir la voir dans sa chambre tous les soirs.

En parlant de contourner la punition… Edward m'a donné rendez-vous au sommet de la montagne où nous allions souvent pour discuter et méditer, voire juste pour se défouler. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il me fasse encore la morale pour avoir voulu me sacrifier à sa place mais quand je le rejoignis, il eut le plus surprenant et le plus étrange des gestes : il me prit dans ses bras. Mon cœur s'arrêta. Il était mal à l'aise lui aussi, je le devinais sur son visage.

— Merci, Keira, pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi ces derniers mois.

Maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé son visage d'Apollon, qu'il était nourri et en pleine forme et que sa voix était à nouveau celle de mon confident, je me rendais compte à quel point il m'avait manqué. Ces derniers mois ont été les pires de ma vie depuis la disparition de ma mère, avec tout ce qui s'est passé avec Jacob, la meute, Billy Black, j'aurais bien eu besoin d'Edward et de ses leçons de sagesse. Une larme, emplie de soulagement, roula sur ma joue.

— Ne me fais plus jamais une chose pareille, Cullen.

Il sourit et je me voyais déjà dessiné ça toute la nuit.

— Je ne plaisante pas, si tu t'en vas à nouveau un jour, tu prends ton animal de compagnie avec toi, je refuse catégoriquement de faire du Bella-sitting une nouvelle fois dans ma vie.

— Je te promets de ne plus jamais te faire subir pareille torture, plaisanta-t-il.

Lorsqu'il se mit à rire, je sus que je ne pouvais plus lui en vouloir davantage, je ne pouvais que lui pardonner. Puis vint le moment où il me demanda une nouvelle faveur. Si vite, je n'aime pas trop beaucoup ça…

— Bella veut voir Jacob, elle veut le remercier et moi aussi. Elle m'a dit qu'il l'avait beaucoup aidé.

— Rassure-moi, tu n'es pas en train de me demander d'arranger un rendez-vous en Bella, Jake et toi, si ?

— Ça pose un problème ?

Il ne savait donc rien, il ne savait pas que j'étais interdite de séjour à la réserve, que Jake avait fondu pour Bella et m'avait laissé tomber pour elle. Il ne savait rien du massacre qu'avait causé son départ dans ma vie.

— Non, aucun problème, je préviendrai Jake. Où veux-tu le retrouver ?

Hors de question que je lui reproche tout ça, il s'en voulait assez de m'avoir entrainé dans cette perspective de guerre avec les Volturi. Je mentis donc.

En rentrant chez moi, je saisis le téléphone et composai le numéro des Black en priant pour que ce ne soit pas Billy qui réponde. Ce fut la voix de Jake. Ma gorge se serra lorsqu'il me demanda si Bella allait bien.

— Elle va bien, Jake, ne t'en fais pas. Les Cullen sont de retour. Edward et Bella voudrait te parler, tu veux bien les retrouver à la frontière de vos territoires, près de la voix rapide ?

Je perçus sa respiration trop forte dans le combiné. L'annonce du retour des Cullen et la mention d'Edward associée au nom de Bella le mit dans tous ses états. Mais il finit par accepter.

— À une condition. Je veux que tu sois là.

Mon cœur fit un bond. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il besoin que je sois là ? La présence de Bella n'était-elle pas suffisante à ses yeux ?

— Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, Jake.

— Stp, Keira. Je sais que je t'en demande beaucoup ces derniers temps mais…

— Désolée, Jacob, je suis fatiguée de rendre service à tout le monde, tu vas devoir te débrouiller sans moi. Salut.

Je raccrochai, les mains tremblantes. L'envie de voir ma mère me sembla plus forte que jamais mais je devais me contenter de mon père. J'avais juste besoin de voir un visage rassurant, de voir une personne sur qui je pouvais compter malgré nos relations difficiles, malgré mon caractère de chien. Je montai les escaliers, je m'apprêtai à frapper à la porte du bureau de mon père quand je l'entendis rire. Je n'avais pas entendu mon père rire depuis des années. Curieuse, j'écoutai à qui était destiné ce rire. Je perçus une voix de femme dans le téléphone, une voix que je n'avais jamais entendue avant. Le mauvais pressentiment que j'avais ressenti en trouvant le énième mot de mon père disant qu'il allait à Seattle réintégra mon corps. J'écoutai la conversation. Et en comprenant ce que ce rire signifiait, j'ouvris la porte, horrifiée. Mes yeux percèrent ceux de mon géniteur. J'étais déçue.

— C'était donc ça tes voyages répétés à Seattle ? Est-ce que l'une de ces réunions à, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, vraiment eu lieu ? Ou est-ce que toutes ces années, ce n'était qu'un prétexte pour aller voir cette femme ? Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu oublies Maman si vite.

Je le plantai là et m'enfermai dans ma chambre. J'allumai la chaine-hifi à plein volume et sortis par la fenêtre.

Je ne revins que le lendemain matin pour me doucher mais Edward était debout au milieu de ma chambre.

— Bella m'a tout dit. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que Jacob et toi étiez en froid ? JE ne t'aurais jamais demandé de l'appeler si j'avais su.

— Parce que tu m'aurais demandé pourquoi et je ne voulais pas que tu le saches. Il a accepté de vous voir à l'endroit prévu. Maintenant, si tu veux bien, je vais aller prendre une douche et passer la journée loin de cette ville et de ses habitants.

Je me dirigeai vers la salle de bains mais il se mit sur mon chemin.

— Je crois que c'est à mon tour de faire quelque chose pour toi, Keira.

Il me mit une clé dans la main.

— C'est la clé de la maison de vacances d'Emmett et Rosalie. Emmett a tenu à ce que ce soit la sienne qui te serve de havre de paix. Vas-y, repose-toi, remets de l'ordre dans tes idées, enfonces ces derniers mois au plus profond de toi et reviens-nous plus sereine que jamais. Vas-y avec quelqu'un si tu veux, à mes frais.

— Avec qui veux-tu que j'y aille, je n'ai plus personne. Mon père a une maitresse, Jake ne voit plus que par Bella, Paul me déteste pour les avoir trahi à la demande de Jake, toi, tu viens à peine de revenir et tu es indissociable de la princesse Bella Swan.

Je lui rendis la clé.

— C'est gentil d'y avoir pensé, remercie Emmett, mais non merci.

J'allais m'enfermer dans la salle de bains. En ressortant, une odeur familière me monta au nez. Ma fenêtre était ouverte, je m'y penchai et vis Ambry et Jared.

— On va faire un peu de tourisme à Port Angeles, tu veux venir ? Me proposa Ambry.

— Sam vous a donné votre journée ? Ironisai-je.

— Ne discute pas, Keira, ramène tes fesses dans la voiture, c'est un ordre, tenta Jared.

Ça me fit rire, ce qui me convainquit.

XXX


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16

Je n'ai pas reparlé à mon père depuis que j'ai appris son aventure, rien que de l'imaginer avec cette femme, ça m'écœure. Je n'ai pas reparlé à Jacob ou à Edward non plus. J'avais besoin de me retrouver, de retrouver la Keira que j'étais avant les vampires, les loups et ma transformation. Repartir à zéro. C'était ça la solution. À partir d'aujourd'hui, je recommence. Fini les prises de tête à propos de Bella et son envahissante manière de me pourrir la vie, fini d'en vouloir à tout le monde. À partir d'aujourd'hui, la vie est belle.

Après une bonne douche chaude, j'enfilai un short noir, un débardeur kaki, mes rangers et ma veste en cuir. Un petit coup de crayon sur les yeux, les cheveux au vent et c'est parti pour une journée dans la bonne humeur. Le temps est gris, comme toujours mais ça me met de bonne humeur. Je vais pouvoir parler aux Cullen, ils me manquent. Et après les cours, direction la réserve pour parler à Sam et surtout, pour me réconcilier avec Paul, la vie sans lui est trop insipide. Quant à Jacob… Une mise au point s'impose.

Le parking du lycée était déjà plein quand je garai ma moto. Bella n'était pas encore arrivée mais les Cullen, si. Je les rejoignis près de leur voiture.

— Salut.

Ils me regardèrent comme si je venais de crier haut et fort «ce sont des vampires, tuez les tous».

— Ne me regardez pas comme ça, j'essaye d'être sociable. Mais je peux repartir si vous ne voulez pas de ma compagnie, je comprendrais.

Je fis demi-tour mais une main glacée se posa sur mon bras, je reconnaitrais la poigne d'Edward parmi des centaines d'autres. Quand je lui fis face, il me souriait.

— Content de te retrouver, Keira, dit-il.

Emmett me souleva de terre, me serrant dans ses bras à m'étouffer.

— Elle a enfin décidé d'arrêter de bouder ! Ha ha !

— Emmett, tu m'as manqué toi aussi.

Il me reposa par terre, c'est alors que le moteur de la camionnette de Bella se fit entendre. J'avais peut-être décidé de reparler à mon meilleur ami vampire mais son humaine petite amie n'était toujours pas dans ma liste des personnes privilégiées. Je remis une mèche des cheveux d'Edward en place, il comprit ce que ça voulait dire et me promit de venir me voir au déjeuner. Je rentrai dans le hall accompagnée d'Emmett, Rosalie et Jasper.

— Bella nous a dit que Victoria rodait dans le coin et que les loups s'en occupaient depuis notre départ, est-ce qu'elle s'est approchée de Bella ? Demanda Jasper.

— Une fois seulement, je l'ai mordu.

— Edward et Alice nous ont dit que Demetri avec fait une mauvaise réaction à ta morsure, Carlisle aimerait en parler avec toi, me prévint Emmett.

J'acceptai, évidemment. Je m'étais attendu à ce que Carlisle veuille savoir ce que ma morsure faisait à un vampire. Après tout, je passai du temps avec son fils, si un jour, il m'arrivait de le mordre, il voudrait savoir à quoi s'attendre.

Au déjeuner, Edward vint s'asseoir en face de moi, seul, comme promis. Il m'observa manger en silence dans un premier temps. Puis il entama la conversation sur le sujet le plus sensible : Jacob.

— Bella s'inquiète pour lui. Elle pense qu'il a besoin de toi. Je sais que ce qu'il t'a demandé de faire était un trop grand sacrifice à exiger mais mets-toi à sa place, qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait ?

— Edward, ne te mêle plus de mes histoires avec Jacob, je ne veux pas me fâcher avec toi. Dis-moi plutôt comment tu vas convaincre Bella de t'épouser ? Ses exemples du mariage ne sont pas en ta faveur, tu le sais.

— Tu as vu quelque chose dans tes rêves ? M'interrogea-t-il en souriant.

— Oui, mais tu ne sauras pas quoi, le provoquai-je. À moins que tu ne quittes ta petite humaine pour un après-midi et que tu viennes à Port Angeles avec moi, demain.

— C'est du chantage ça, Keira.

— C'est terrifiant pour moi de devoir te faire chanter juste pour t'avoir pour moi quelques heures, tu n'imagines même pas à quel point ça me fait peur. J'ai perdu tout pouvoir sur les hommes.

Je fus assez fière de mon effet puisque je réussis à le faire rire. Et son rire tonna dans toute la cafétéria. Enfin, c'est ce dont j'eus l'impression mais seuls Bella et les Cullen le remarquèrent.

— Je suis vraiment content de te retrouver, Keira. Marché conclu, je vais à Port Angeles avec toi demain.

Ravie, je décidai de sécher le cours de sport pour aller directement chez Emily. Bien que la peur de tomber sur un loup me serrer les entrailles, je réussis à atteindre la maison sans que mon instinct en alerte ne provoque une transformation. Je n'eus pas le temps de frapper à la porte, Ambry, Jared et Emily se précipitèrent dehors avec Leah sur leurs talons et Quil derrière.

— Quil ? Toi aussi ?

— Et oui, je fais enfin partie de la meute, clama-t-il fièrement.

— Je suis contente pour toi, je sais que ça a été dur de voir tes amis s'éloigner sans comprendre pourquoi.

Je pris Emily dans mes bras et Jared, Ambry et Quil me firent un câlin groupé. Leah se contenta de me rappeler que je n'avais pas le droit d'être là avant de s'enfoncer dans les arbres. Les gars la suivirent. Je compris qu'ils prenaient le relais de Jacob, Paul et Sam quand l'odeur de ces derniers me chatouilla les narines. Je me retournai pour les voir arriver. Je fis tout pour éviter le regard de Jacob et je choisis de plonger dans celui de Sam.

— Inutile de me rappeler que je n'ai pas le droit d'être là, je le sais déjà. Mais c'est le seul moyen que j'avais pour pouvoir parler à l'un d'entre vous.

— Tu es la bienvenue chez moi, Keira, ce sera toujours le cas, me répondit Emily.

— Merci Emily.

Jacob ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais je lui coupai la parole en précisant que je venais voir Paul. Celui-ci parut surpris même s'il essayait de le cacher par un air renfrogné. Sam intervint pour me dire que j'avais que 15 min et qu'après ça, je devais quitter la réserve Quileute. Il rentra avec Émilie et ordonna à Jake de les suivre. Je me retrouvai face à Paul et je n'étais pas très rassurée. Je ne savais pas trop quoi lui dire, ni comment le lui dire alors je décidai de prendre mon courage à deux mains et de foncer droit sur lui. Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds et déposai un baiser sur ses lèvres. Puis je baissai la tête, écoutai son cœur accélérer la cadence et choisis la formule la plus simple possible.

— Tu me manques, Paul, je m'ennuie de toi.

Il recula.

— Il fallait y penser avant de nous trahir, Keira.

— J'y ai pensé, crois-moi, et je regrette quand je vois où ça m'a mené. J'ai perdu Jake, je t'ai perdu toi, Sam ne veut plus entendre parler de moi. Tout ça pour cette idiote de Bella.

— Ce n'est pas Bella le problème, c'est Jake et toi. Tu n'as jamais été capable de déterminer ce que tu voulais vraiment. Si c'est lui que tu veux, vas le chercher. Fais-lui oublier Bella, je sais mieux que n'importe qui que tu peux le faire.

Je levai la tête vers lui, une lueur d'espoir dans le cœur. Ce fut à son tour de s'avancer vers moi. Il me prit la main pour m'éloigner de la maison d'Émilie d'où je sentais les regards tournés vers nous. Paul me serra contre lui, glissa une main sur ma nuque et m'embrassa passionnément. Ça, c'est certain, il m'a manqué. Son autre main glissa sous mon débardeur, la chaleur de sa peau me fit frissonner. À mon grand regret, il la retira aussitôt et quitta mes lèvres.

— Tu sais comment t'y prendre avec un mec, Keira, Jacob n'est pas différent des autres.

— Je t'aime, Paul, tu le sais ça ? Tu me promets qu'on restera amis malgré tout ?

— Je n'ai pas été assez explicite à ton goût ? Plaisanta-t-il.

Je grimpai sur ma moto le sourire aux lèvres, criai un « au revoir » à Sam, Emily et Jake et filai chez les Cullen. Esmé m'accueillit avec le sourire.

— Entre, Keira, Carlisle est dans son bureau, suis-moi.

Je la suivis à travers cette magnifique maison pour trouver Carlisle en train d'écrire dans son journal.

— Keira ! Quelle bonne surprise.

— Bonjour, Carlisle. Je suis venue pour parler de la morsure.

Je passai donc le reste de l'après-midi à faire une batterie de tests médicaux et autres lubies de scientifique. Dans l'immédiat, Carlisle fut incapable de trouver une explication à la réaction du métabolisme vampire à l'une de mes morsures. Mais la réaction était assez violente. Après avoir mélangé ma salive à quelques gouttes de son sang, Carlisle a découvert que le sang de vampire coagulait au contact de ma salive. Pas très appétissant, hein ? En gros, le sang du vampire se solidifie et une fois que la coagulation a atteint le reste du corps, il devient une véritable statue, un simple choc le briserait. En théorie. On n'a encore pas pu le vérifier. Le docteur dit que comme le cœur d'un vampire ne bats pas, son sang ne circule pas dans son corps donc la coagulation du corps tout entier peut prendre du temps. Un antidote pourrait être créé, au cas où ce serait nécessaire.

Le lendemain, Edward me rejoignit chez moi avant de partir pour Port Angeles. C'est mon père qui lui ouvrit la porte. Il se présenta avec une extrême politesse bien que M. Foster ne sache déjà qui il était. Je coupai court aux suspicions de mon paternel en poussant mon ami dehors. Évidemment, il était hors de question qu'on prenne ma voiture, Edward aimait trop conduire pour ça. La route n'allait pas être longue avec lui au volant.

Après mon habituelle escale pour acheter du matériel de dessin, Edward, qui n'en pouvait plus de rester dans sa voiture, à cause du soleil, me proposa d'aller quelque part où on serait tranquille. Il choisit un coin inaccessible à de simples êtres humains, le sommet d'un immense arbre qui nous donnait vu sur tout Port Angeles. Personne ne passait par ces arbres et nous étions en plein soleil. La peau d'Edward brillait de milles feux, encore une fois, j'étais jalouse de Bella d'avoir une telle créature auprès d'elle. Je pris mon carnet et me mis à dessiner.

— Keira, dis-moi à quoi tu penses en ce moment ? C'est tellement étrange pour moi de ne rien entendre.

— Là, tout de suite, je ne pense qu'à toi, mon cher ami… Quand je dessine, j'ai souvent l'esprit vide, je n'ai en tête que le modèle.

— Dans ce cas, parle-moi du rêve que tu as fait. Est-ce que Bella acceptera de m'épouser sans marchander ?

— Alors là, n'y compte pas. Elle veut devenir comme toi, Edward, on le sait tous. Si elle doit se marier avec toi, ce ne sera qu'à condition que tu la transformes.

Il eut tout de suite l'air plus contrarié et ça me chiffonna. Je rangeai mon matériel dans mon sac et descendis de ma branche pour me percher sur la sienne. Je contemplai ses yeux, sans un mot, j'attendais qu'il sorte de ses réflexions pour lui faire part des miennes.

— Pourquoi ça t'ennuie tellement qu'elle soit des vôtres, Edward ?

— Ce n'est pas une vie. Nous sommes des monstres, des assassins. Serait-ce quelque chose que tu voudrais donner à la personne que tu chéris le plus ?

— Jake est un loup, je ne vois comment il pourrait devenir un vampire, le taquinai-je.

— Je suis damné, Keira, je ne veux pas que Bella le soit aussi.

C'était la première fois que j'avais pitié de mon ami. Qu'il se croie bon pour les Enfers me brisait le cœur. N'avait-il pas eu la force de renoncer au sang humain ? De renoncer au meurtre, à la chasse ? N'est-ce pas ce qu'on appelle la rédemption ? La rédemption n'est-elle pas l'une des routes du Paradis qui lui tient tant à cœur ? S'il y a des personnes qui méritent d'aller au Paradis, ce sont les Cullen. Ils ont sacrifié tellement pour ne plus être des monstres, personne n'aurait autant souffert pour être meilleur, un être qui lutte autant contre sa nature juste pour ne pas être le diable qu'il aurait du être ne peut pas être damné. Et si c'est le cas, alors le Paradis n'est pas ce qu'il prétend être.

Après une telle journée, je ne pouvais qu'aimer davantage Edward Cullen. Je ne pouvais qu'être heureuse qu'il soit dans ma vie.

XXX


	17. Chapter 17

Vraiment désolée pour l'écart entre les chapitres, je sors d'un stage de quatre semaines. Mais maintenant, je suis officiellement en vacances, je promets de me rattraper.

Bonne lecture.

S.

Chapitre 17

Je me réveillai en sueur, la peur au ventre, hantée par des yeux rouges sang, toute une armée. L'image de Jake souffrant comme jamais, fiévreux et hurlant à la mort refusait de quitter mon esprit. Ces yeux rouges, je les connaissais trop bien à présent, ils appartenaient à des vampires et s'ils étaient tous comme les Volturi, il valait mieux que je prévienne les Cullen et la meute en vitesse. Je sautai dans un jeans, me glissai dans un T-shirt et sautai par la fenêtre.

J'arrivai à la villa des Cullen hors d'haleine. Alice et Edward étaient dehors à m'attendre, Alice avait du me voir venir. Je repris ma forme humaine.

— J'ai fait un rêve très inquiétant, les prévins-je.

Ils me firent entrer. Toute la famille était dans le salon et attendait que je parle. Je leur expliquai en détail ce que j'avais vu.

— Est-ce que tu as reconnu quelqu'un ? Me demanda Jasper.

— Jake excepté, non, je ne crois p… Maintenant que tu le dis, il me semble avoir vu quelqu'un de Forks. Riley Biers. On a été à l'école ensemble.

— Il a été porté disparu il y a quelques semaines, Charlie Swan mène l'enquête, intervint Edward.

Riley était un vampire ? Alors ça, c'est trop bizarre. J'ai du mal à l'imaginer suçant le sang de quelqu'un…

— Qui peut bien monter une armée de nouveaux nés ici ? Et pourquoi Alice n'a rien vu ? Interrogea Emmett.

— Ça ne peut être que Victoria, elle sait que les visions d'Alice ont une faille et elle n'a certainement pas renoncé à sa vengeance, remarqua Carlisle.

— Il va falloir qu'on s'organise, dit Esmé.

— Je vais contacter la meute, répondis-je.

Je filai vers la sortie, j'avais déjà repris une forme animale quand Edward me rejoignit à l'orée de la forêt. Il s'accroupit devant moi pour me regarder dans les yeux.

— Sois prudente, les loups ne t'ont plus à la bonne, Keira.

Il s'inquiétait pour moi. Trop mignon. Alors qu'à cet instant même, il aurait déjà du être chez les Swan pour protéger sa fragile demoiselle en détresse. Je glissai ma tête sous sa main, il m'offrit la plus douce des caresses, je me pris même à ronronner, ce qui le fit rire d'ailleurs.

J'aurais du foncer tout droit chez Emily pour prévenir Sam mais j'avais encore cette image de Jacob à l'agonie dans la tête alors j'allai chez les Black. Vue l'heure, même Billy dormait. Je retrouvai bras et jambes de fille et escaladai agilement jusqu'à la fenêtre de Jake. Pour la première fois, il me sentit venir. Mais il me sentit venir sous la forme d'une menace et non de sa meilleure amie. Alors au moment où j'ouvris la fenêtre, il se réveilla en sursaut, m'attrapa à la gorge et me plaqua sur son lit. Quand il se rendit compte que ce n'était que moi, il me relâcha et se fondit en excuses.

— J'ai cru sentir une odeur de vampires, admit-il.

— C'est sûrement celle des Cullen, je sors de chez eux. J'ai des mauvaises nouvelles.

Je m'assis en tailleur sur le lit et il vint s'asseoir en face de moi. Je lui racontai ce que j'avais vu, sauf la partie où il hurlait à la mort, je n'avais pas le courage de lui avouer qu'il allait peut-être se faire tuer dans les jours à venir. Il prévint Sam et la meute, par la pensée, Sam ordonna apparemment que la meute se retrouve chez Emily immédiatement. Jake sauta par la fenêtre, je le suivis et pris le chemin de retour chez moi mais il m'arrêta.

— Où est-ce que tu vas ?

— Je n'ai plus droit de venir à la réserve, tu as oublié, c'est pourtant grâce à toi.

— Je me fiche des ordres du conseil, si une armée de sangsues vient ici, on aura besoin de ton aide. Sam veut que tu viennes.

— Je n'ai pas à obéir aux ordres de Sam.

— Paul aussi, voudrait que tu viennes, tenta-t-il.

C'était brillant comme tentative, et ça marchait. Je le suivis jusque chez Emily. Toute la meute était présente, Seth Clearwater y compris.

— Seth a rejoint la meute récemment, m'expliqua Jacob.

— Contente de te revoir, Seth.

— Moi aussi, Keira, j'aurais préféré rejoindre la meute avant que tu ne la quittes mais bon… ^^

Seth avait un sourire tellement contagieux que le mien sortit sans que je ne puisse y remédier.

— Qu'est-ce que les vampires viennent chercher, Keira ? Demanda Sam le plus sérieusement du monde.

— Il y a des chances que ce soit un plan de Victoria, elle veut Bella. Personnellement, je la lui donnerai volontiers mais les Cullen sont contre cette idée et je suppose que vous aussi alors… Carlisle voudrait une trêve, ils vont avoir besoin de la meute, travailler ensemble, c'est la seule solution contre une armée de nouveaux nés. Vous avez rendez-vous demain, à la frontière Sud.

— On sera là, m'assura l'Alpha.

— Tu seras avec eux, j'imagine ?

Je me tournai vers Jacob pour voir cet air jaloux dont j'étais si fière d'en être l'origine. Mais je ne pouvais pas répondre à sa question. Je savais que je serai là le jour du grand combat avec les vampires mais je n'ai pas très envie de passer le reste de mon week-end à faire du Bella-sitting pendant qu'Edward et Jake parleront de la meilleure façon de tous les anéantir. Alors je me contentai de la snober, pour ma vengeance personnelle. J'embrassai tout le monde et rentrai chez moi.

Les jours qui suivirent ne furent que plans de bataille, stratégie de guerre et entrainement intensif pour apprendre à tuer des nouveaux nés sous le joug de Jasper, maitre d'armes. Bien que j'ai supplié Edward de toutes mes forces, il m'a quand même obligé à me battre avec lui m'entrainer. J'avais mordu la poussière une fois et ça m'avait tellement mis en colère que je m'étais transformée sans vraiment le vouloir et si Emmett et Jasper ne m'avait pas retenue, j'aurais pu mordre mon Cullen préféré. Carlisle s'était posté devant moi, un regard sévère encré sur le visage, j'ai vite retrouvé mes esprits et me suis enfuie trop honteuse pour rester. En m'éloignant, j'ai entendu les battements du cœur de Bella qui avait assisté à la scène et qui avait du avoir la peur de sa vie. Elle avait vu ce que ma morsure avait faite à Demetri à Volterra, elle devait sûrement supplier Edward de ne plus s'approcher de moi mais puisqu'elle s'acharnait à fréquenter Jacob, elle n'était pas en position d'exiger d'Edward qu'il me mette à l'écart.

Vint le jour fatidique. Alice eut une vision de Riley et les autres, ils étaient en route pour Forks. Les Cullen partaient chasser pour être au meilleur de leur forme pour la bataille, Edward n'avait pas eu l'audace de me demander de veiller sur Bella pendant sa partie de chasse, il était donc resté avec elle, dans la villa des Cullen.

Mon père semblait, quant à lui, avoir plus de tripes puisqu'il osa entrer dans ma chambre pour m'annoncer qu'il avait invité sa maitresse à diner chez nous et qu'elle devait arriver d'une seconde à l'autre. J'ai d'abord hésité entre rester et lui faire la peur de sa vie en me transformant sous ses yeux et en menaçant de lui trancher la gorge de mes tripes ou de me tirer de cette baraque avant qu'elle n'empeste le parfum de cette garce. J'ai choisi la voie raisonnable et j'ai sauté par la fenêtre. Puisque, de toute façon, il était hors de question que je dorme pour refaire un de ces horribles rêves où Jake mourrait peut-être dans d'atroces souffrances ou un de ces rêves énigmatiques où ma mère apparaissait et où un puma se faisait attraper par des chasseurs, je décidai d'aller monter la garde autour de la maison des Cullen.

Je faillis mourir de rire quand j'entendis Bella supplier Edward de lui ôter sa virginité au risque de la brouiller ou de la mordre. C'était d'un pathétique et d'un comique incroyable. J'aurais adoré lire dans les pensées d'Edward à cet instant. Mais mon fou rire, qui devait plutôt ressembler aux cris d'un gros chat qui s'étouffe, alerta l'ouïe fine de mon ami. Lorsqu'il apparut à la fenêtre de sa chambre avec Bella, je me calmai instantanément.

— Keira, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tonna la voix d'Edward.

Je sortis de la noirceur de la nuit pour lui montrer mon museau.

— Salut, Keira, m'adressa timidement Bella.

— Tu peux rentrer chez toi, Keira, tu n'as pas besoin de monter la garde ce soir.

Je repris forme humaine, je me rendis compte que j'étais en pyjama, soit, en gros, un boxer piqué à Paul et une brassière sportive estampillée Nike. Heureusement, les pumas ont rarement froid. Edward, tel le gentleman qu'il est, détourna le regard.

— Désolée, je ne voulais pas vous interrompre. Ma maison est temporairement infréquentable et comme tout le monde est partie à la chasse, je me suis dit qu'un agent de sécurité en plus ne serait pas de refus.

— Ça… ça fait longtemps que tu es là ? Rougissait Bella.

— Assez longtemps pour savoir que sortir avec un vampire comme Edward n'est pas facile pour tes hormones.

Je retins un nouveau fou rire mais Edward montra les dents. Ça ne me calma qu'une seconde, je ne pouvais pas me retenir plus longtemps.

— Les loups sont beaucoup plus faciles de ce côté-là !

Je tenais ma petite vengeance sur Bella, il avait beau faire nuit, je la voyais rougir et j'entendais son cœur battre si fort qu'il avait l'air de vouloir sortir de sa poitrine. Edward, lui, serrait si fort le bord de la fenêtre qu'il l'arracha et me le jeta. Je l'évitai de peu.

— C'est bon, je vous laisse tranquille, j'ai un petit truc à faire à la réserve.

Je repris ma forme féline et filai vers la réserve, le sourire aux lèvres. Mais je tombai nez-à-nez devant cet énorme loup brun. Je me figeai, cherchant lequel c'était et s'il était seul ou non. En voyant qu'il n'était pas accompagné, je compris que ça ne pouvait être que Jacob. Il se coucha, je m'approchai donc et lui mis un petit coup de patte. Tout était tellement plus simple quand on était sous cette forme. On ne pouvait pas se parler et donc pas se disputer. Je ne pouvais pas l'attaquer non plus, il m'écraserait d'un coup de patte. Il ne me restait que le pardon à lui accorder. Je me couchai donc moi aussi, juste devant lui.

Environ deux heures plus tard, quelque chose l'alerta. Il se releva, me regarda et baissa la tête. Je compris qu'il était demandé ailleurs. Je repris momentanément forme humaine pour lui parler.

— Vas-y, lui dis-je, et si je ne te vois pas avant l'affrontement, stp, sois prudent.

Il mit son museau contre ma main puis courut dans la direction opposée. En à peine quelques enjambées, il était déjà loin. Je me remis sur mes pattes et je rentrai chez moi. Paul était allongé dans mon lit, dans le noir.

— Elle a l'air sympa, la copine de ton père, me provoqua-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, je lui balançai la première chose que je trouvai : un CD de Lenny Kravitz. Heureusement, il le rattrapa. Sinon, le bruit aurait alerté mon père que j'étais de retour et il aurait été capable de faire venir sa nouvelle distraction dans ma chambre. Quoiqu'après réflexion, c'était peut-être une bonne idée qu'ils viennent, mon père ferait une crise à cause de Paul et sa bécassine de Seattle le prendrait pour un dingue d'avoir autant peur d'un gars aussi jeune et mignon que Paul. Évidemment, mon père savait pour la meute alors un loup dans sa maison, ça le ferait flipper à mort.

— D'après la sangsue voyante des Cullen, c'est demain la grande bataille.

— Oui et on ne sait toujours rien sur Victoria et ses plans, il va falloir être vigilants.

— Tu t'inquiètes pour Bella ? Toi ? Me taquina Paul.

Mais ce n'était pas pour Bella que je m'inquiétais, plutôt pour Edward qui était toujours dans la ligne de mire de Victoria. J'avais beau détester Bella, elle était tout pour Edward et s'il la perdait, je le perdais, lui. Et j'avais du souci à me faire pour Jake aussi, je ne savais toujours pas quoi ou qui était la cause de son agonie apparut dans mes rêves. Il était peut-être temps que j'aille rejoindre les bras de Morphée pour avoir des informations.

— Quand est-ce que tu dois reprendre les patrouilles ? Demandai-je à mon ami lupin.

— Dans environ deux heures.

— Attends-moi là, je vais m'assurer que mon père me laisse tranquille pour la nuit.

Je descendis silencieusement les escaliers et écoutai la conversation de mon père et sa briseuse de ménage. Il parlait de moi. Ça me semblait un bon moment pour les interrompre. Je fis éruption dans le salon.

— Je vais me coucher alors ne faites pas trop de bruit si vous décidez de rester cette nuit. Cela dit, je ne vous le conseille pas, il m'arrive de me lever la nuit, je suis somnambule et vous ne voulez pas voir ça.

— Keira, je te présente…

— Ça m'est égal de savoir comment elle s'appelle ou quoique ce soit d'autre à son sujet. Je suis juste venue vous prévenir que je mords et que si vous tenez à la vie, vous irez faire vos galipettes ailleurs que chez moi, c'est clair ?

— Keira, je t'interdis de nous parler sur ce ton !

— Ne me mets pas en colère, tu sais ce qui risque d'arriver si c'est le cas.

Je remontai dans ma chambre satisfaite de l'agitation dans leurs deux poitrines. Ils avaient peur, surtout mon père, et j'adorai ça.

— Ce n'est pas cool de faire peur à ton père comme ça.

— Ce n'est pas cool non plus de ramener sa mégère dans la maison de ma mère. Tu restes pendant que j'essaie de faire ces rêves maudits ou tu préfères partir ?

Il s'installa dans mon lit et tapota la couette pour me demander de le rejoindre.

Tout ce que je vis dans mes rêves, ce fut des montagnes, des arbres et Jacob mourant. Impossible d'avoir des informations utiles. Au départ de Paul, je me rendormis et les images changèrent. Je vis Jane, ce vampire qui torturait les gens par la force de son esprit, chez les Volturi. Serait-ce elle la cause de l'agonie de Jacob ? Je ne pus le savoir avant mon réveil puisque la dernière image que je vis fut celle de Bella accrochée à Jacob, tous deux s'embrassant passionnément. Après ça, il était hors de question que je me rendorme !

XXX


	18. Chapter 18

Coucou ! Si vous savez comme je m'en veux de ne pas avoir poster la suite avant =/ En plus je déteste les fanfictions qui ne sont pas terminées… Bref, je suis allée voir le dernier film, c'était magique ! Et voilà un nouveau chapitre.

XOXO

S.

Chapitre 18

Les Cullen étaient revenus de la chance, revigorés et prêts à mettre la pâtée à Victoria et son armée de vampires. Bella et Edward avaient établis un campement dans les montagnes, Seth sera de garde et servira de transmetteur à Edward, dont la famille se retrouve seule à se battre pour sa poupée de porcelaine. En bas, Jasper s'occupait de tout. J'étais censée rester en retrait pour un effet de surprise, comme les loups. Mais j'avais temporairement quitté mon poste par excès de culpabilité. Les images de Bella et Jacob m'avaient profondément perturbées et je n'avais pas le droit de les cacher à Edward, il serait probablement plus dévasté que moi. Je me mis donc à courir le plus vite possible vers leur campement.

Seth me sentit arriver, il avait sûrement prévenu Edward puisque celui-ci m'attendait, à l'écart. Je retrouvai jambes et bras et le prit spontanément dans mes bras.

— J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à t'annoncer.

Il me regarda dans les yeux, tellement profondément que j'ai cru qu'il lisait mon âme avec ses yeux de vampire.

— Tu as rêvé de quelque chose ? Me demanda-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

Je hochai la tête et regardai par-dessus son épaule pour vérifier que Bella ne nous espionnait pas. Je tirai Edward par le bras pour l'emmener un peu plus loin et lui racontai mon rêve, en commençant par Jane et en finissant par cette scène trois fois plus horrible. Il essaya de me cacher sa souffrance mais je le connaissais trop bien pour ne pas la voir.

— Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te le cacher, avouai-je.

— Merci d'être venue, Keira, mais tu ferais mieux de redescendre maintenant.

Je préférai lui obéir. En descendant, je croisais Jake. Je ne voulais pas lui parler, par peur de ce que je pourrais dire. Je me contentai d'aller me blottir contre lui au cas où se serait la dernière. Il embrassa mon crâne de félin et me demanda d'être prudente.

Le combat commença fort. Les loups se joignirent aux Cullen et tout ne fut que craquements d'os, brisements de glace et grognements. Je devais rester prudente et concentrée, une erreur ne m'était pas permise, si je mordais le mauvais vampire, j'étais condamnée à une vie de culpabilité et de solitude.

Lorsque je vis Alice en difficulté, je me jetai sur le nouveau né et lui arrachai la gorge avec les crocs. Non seulement, il tomba raide mort mais ses veines se noircirent à une vitesse incroyable. Je n'avais jamais tué un vampire avant. Nous savions que si je les mordais, leur sang coagulait mais à un rythme très lent du fait que le sang ne circulait pas dans leur corps de glace. Mais si je le tuais, il semblerait que le processus était instantané. J'aurais du continué à me battre mais la vue de ce que j'étais capable de faire, cette vision d'horreur, me terrifiait. Je ne pouvais pas rester ou risquer de mordre un Cullen dans le feu de l'action. Il valait mieux que je monte prendre la place de Jake.

Alors que je quittai le champ de bataille, l'un des nouveaux nés me courut après. Ils étaient rapides, beaucoup plus rapides que les vampires que j'avais côtoyé jusque là et j'ai vraiment cru qu'il allait me rattraper mais un loup se jeta sur lui à temps pour m'épargner d'avoir les os écrasés. Quand je reconnus Paul et que je vis l'inquiétude dans son regard, mon cœur rata un battement. Je détestai voir ses sentiments se refléter dans ses yeux, ça ne faisait que me rendre plus coupable de ne pas ressentir les mêmes et d'être tellement égoïste avec lui. Je le regardai donc retourner au combat, sans savoir quoi penser.

La course jusqu'au sommet me libéra quelque peu l'esprit. Malheureusement, ce fut seulement pour pouvoir sentir pleinement mon cœur se fendre en deux en croisant le regard d'Edward. Ça ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose : cette partie de mon rêve n'avait pas pu être évitée et Jacob était en train d'embrasser Bella en ce moment même. Je ne pus qu'écouter mon instinct et foncer pour stopper cet affront mais mon ami, qui souffrait sûrement plus que moi, se mit en travers de ma route.

— Arrête, Keira. Il fallait que ça arrive, il fallait qu'elle éclaircisse ses sentiments pour lui pour qu'ils sachent tous les deux qu'ils n'étaient pas destinés à être ensemble.

Il avait peut-être raison mais ça ne m'empêchait pas d'avoir envie de briser leur étreinte. Jusqu'à ce qu'une idée diaboliquement égoïste sorte de sa boite et envahisse mon esprit. La seconde suivante, ma fourrure, mes crocs et mes griffes disparurent pour faire place à une peau lisse et humaine. Le fait qu'Edward ne puisse pas lire mon esprit me fut très utile. Bien qu'à son regard je fus capable de dire qu'il avait deviné que j'avais une idée derrière la tête, je ne pense pas qu'il fut préparé à celle-ci. Je remercie mentalement la nature de m'avoir donné une force et une rapidité surhumaine au moment où j'attrapais sa nuque et posai mes lèvres chaudes sur les siennes glaciales.

Le corps tout entier de mon ami se pétrifia. Sentant l'odeur de Bella se rapprocher, j'approfondis le baiser. Edward avait-il compris mon envie de vengeance ou avait-il simplement cédé à son instinct masculin ? Je l'ignorai mais il répondit à mon baiser, provoquant la plus étrange des étranges des sensations lorsque sa langue de statue de marbre touchant la mienne chauffée à blanc. Et là, ce fut à mon tour de me statufier. Je le repoussai de toutes mes forces et observai Edward, une main collée sur ma bouche, mes yeux sortant pratiquement de leurs orbites. Ma salive… Ma salive était un poison pour les vampires… Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait ?

— Je t'en prie, dis-moi que ça n'a d'effet que lorsque je suis sous ma forme animale, suppliai-je.

Bella me fonça dessus et me secoua, me frappa frénétiquement.

— Je te jure que si tu lui as fait du mal, je te tuerai ! Hurla-t-elle.

— Premièrement, je ne vois pas comment tu pourrais et deuxièmement, tu n'en auras pas à arriver là. Je mettrais probablement moi-même fin à mes jours.

Mais Edward nous sépara, jurant qu'il allait bien, que rien ne s'était passé. J'avais tellement honte d'avoir risqué la vie de mon meilleur ami pour une stupide vengeance. J'allai fuir, encore, pour cacher ma honte et surtout, ma douleur, mais sur le chemin, je sentis la présence de deux autres vampires. Je savais que Sam avait du demander à Seth de rester avec Edward et Bella pour le garder éloigné de la bataille mais j'avais beau être la plus lâche des amies, je ne pouvais pas laisser Seth ou Edward prendre le risque d'être blessé. Particulièrement Seth, qui n'avait encore jamais fait face à un vampire.

Le temps que je remonte jusqu'à eux, Seth tenait Riley. Lorsque ce dernier me vit, il sembla surpris mais n'eut pas le temps de faire de commentaires puisque Seth le trainait, les crocs plantés dans l'épaule du vampire. Lorsque la rouquine, Victoria, se tourna vers Bella, je me mis instinctivement entre elles et me transformai. Edward se jeta sur elle, un combat acharné s'en suivit. J'eus très peur pour mon ami pendant une seconde, mais il n'en était pas à sa première bagarre, ça se voyait. Lorsqu'il finit par démembrer Victoria, je me souvins soudain de mon rêve. Jake était partie prendre part au combat et il allait être blessé. Je me mis à courir à toute vitesse, Edward et Bella derrière moi, Seth avait déjà du redescendre.

Au moment où j'arrivai et que je posai les yeux sur Jacob qui avait l'air en pleine forme, tous les nerfs de mon corps d'animal se décontractèrent de soulagement et je crois même avoir soupiré mais ça ressemblait plutôt à un gros chat qui se prenait pour un dragon et qui soufflait des narines. Je perçus même un petit rire d'Edward. Mais le stress ne tarda pas à refaire surface lorsqu'un nouveau né rescapé sortit de sa cachette. Léa se précipita sur lui, tout se passa très vite. Le nouveau né allait l'étouffer, c'est pourquoi Jake s'est rué sur le vampire. J'entendis des os craquer, puis les hurlements d'un loup et Jacob reprit forme humaine, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, hurlant à la mort.

Tout le monde se regroupa autour de Jacob, Carlisle fit son diagnostique rapidement : des côtes cassées, nombreuses, mais la régénérescence des loups commençait déjà. Il fallait le traiter d'urgence. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre. Sam et la meute portèrent Jacob quand Alice nous annonça que les Volturi arrivaient. Carlisle demanda à la meute de filer, il valait mieux que les vampires ne les voient pas. J'allais suivre les loups mais Edward me demanda de rester. Les Volturi savaient que j'étais une menace et les pouvoirs de Jane n'agissaient que sur l'animal en moi, par sur mon côté humain. Si je me maitrisais, ils ne pourraient rien contre moi, ils n'auraient qu'à me craindre.

Jane et son frère, Alec, se montrèrent, en compagnie du gorille et de celui que j'avais mordu. En apparence, il avait l'air inchangé mais son odeur révélait son mal. Comme s'il pourrissait de l'intérieur, c'était presque insupportable. Il me fallut reculer.

— Tu as peur, chaton ? Jubilait Jane.

— Peur de qui ? Quatre Barbie de glace en robe ? Non. C'est l'odeur du cadavre e ambulant que vous trainez qui me gène.

Carlisle me fit signe de me calmer. Il expliqua aux émissaires qu'ils avaient réussi à s'occuper des nouveaux nés de Victoria, prétendant avoir eu de la chance de s'en sortir sans perte malgré leur nombre si faible. Bien que Jane n'ait pas eu l'air de tout gober, elle n'était pas venue pour les Cullen. Cependant, elle ne put s'empêcher d'user de son pouvoir sur moi, sûrement par esprit de vengeance, ou peut-être par pur cruauté. Je m'étais cru assez forte pour lutter mais, peut-être était-ce l'inquiétude de perdre Jacob, ou simplement le stress et la fatigue des derniers jours, j'étais à deux doigts de craquer. Edward prit ma main, pour me soutenir et s'interposa.

— Ça suffit, Jane, affirma sévèrement mon sauveur.

La douleur disparut et les Volturi aussi. Carlisle, Edward et Bella foncèrent chez les Black, moi à leur tête. Les cris de Jake me parvinrent. Carlisle me jura que tout irait bien.

XXX


	19. Chapter 19

Voilà, le chapitre est entier, j'espère qu'il n'est pas trop… merdique =/ (Désolée, je n'ai pas trouvé d'autre mot…). Je vous remercie pour les commentaires et merci à ceux qui ont mis ma fic dans leurs favoris, ça me fait vraiment plaisir que vous aimiez. Encore un grand SORRY pour l'attente _

Chapitre 19

Carlisle avait du recasser les côtes de Jake pour qu'elles se réparent dans la position adéquate. Entendre les craquements et les hurlements pendant des heures sans pouvoir être auprès de Jake avait été le pire des supplices. Non seulement pour moi, mais aussi pour toute la meute qui était liée à lui psychiquement. J'avais failli arracher la gorge de Léa après qu'elle ait essayé de se justifier une énième fois mais Paul m'en avait empêché.

Quand Carlisle sortit enfin de la maison, il nous assura que le pire était passé. Plus que quelques heures de guérison super speed et Jake serait sur pied. J'aurais pu être soulagée et laisser toute cette histoire derrière moi mais Carlisle annonça :

— Il a demandé à te voir.

J'ai levé la tête mais quand j'ai vu que c'était à Bella qu'il parlait, la seule serrure qu'il restait pour garder enfermée ma rage explosa. Paul du le sentir car il recula et n'essaya même pas de me retenir. Je courus, encore et toujours, jusqu'à arriver sur la plus haute falaise de la réserve et j'ai sauté. L'eau était glaciale mais c'était un vrai soulagement. Le froid vous fait oublier la douleur.

J'ai nagé, jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir. Puis j'ai rejoint la rive et me suis allongée là, les yeux tournés vers le ciel, l'esprit perdu quelque part dans l'océan d'étoiles et j'ai fini par m'endormir. Mes rêves auraient pu être libérateurs mais quand la malchance a décidé de vous poursuivre, elle ne vous lâche pas jusqu'à ce que vous soyez au fond du trou.

J'ai de nouveau fait ce rêve avec ce même puma et ces mêmes images de ma mère. Il était clair que ma mère et le puma ne faisaient qu'un. Je la voyais courir dans la forêt, slalomant entre les arbres, je sentais presque le vent contre mon visage. Mais quelque chose lui coupa la route et je perdis le puma de vue. Les images suivantes furent à nouveau celles de ces chasseurs. Sauf que dans ce rêve-ci, ils étaient différents. L'un d'eux avait attrapé ma mère, pensant sûrement que c'était un puma ordinaire. J'ai d'abord cru qu'il allait l'éventrer et j'ai prié pour me réveiller. Mais, de toute évidence, il fallait que je vois le pire pour me réveiller : le visage du chasseur.

D'un bond, j'étais sur pied, réveillée, sur cette même rive où je m'étais endormie. Sauf que mes forces me quittèrent lorsque je me rappelai le visage du chasseur. Mes jambes ployèrent sous le désespoir et les larmes se mirent à couler comme si l'eau couler de la Corne d'Abondance, les larmes avaient beau couler, il y en avait toujours plus qui sortaient.

Quand je me suis enfin décidée à rentrer chez moi, je fus plus que surprise de voir une voiture de police devant le porche. Avais-je erré dans les bois trop longtemps ? Quelqu'un s'était inquiéter de ne pas me voir revenir ? Ça ne pouvait être que mon père. Malgré tout ce qu'on avait traversé lui et moi, il restait mon père. J'aurais peut-être du lui envoyer un message pour lui dire que j'allais bien. Mais le fait est... Je ne vais PAS bien. J'ai perdu mon meilleur ami qui n'a d'yeux que pour la fille que je déteste le plus dans ce monde. Ma mère n'est plus portée disparue, elle est bel et bien, définitivement et irrémédiablement, morte, tuée par la seule personne au monde en qui j'avais la confiance la plus aveugle, celui qui s'avère être mon pire ennemi comme mon instinct animal me l'avait fait comprendre au tout début alors que je le croyais devenu celui sur qui j'aurais pu compter à chaque moment, celui qui avait été là pour moi dans les pires : Edward Anthony Masen Cullen.

Je rentrais enfin chez moi et trouvai Charlie Swan rassurant mon père dans le salon, lui assurant que j'étais assez maligne pour m'en sortir seule dans les bois. Évidemment, mon père le savait. Mais Charlie n'était au courant de rien pour moi ou les loups ou encore les vampires. J'aurais même pu survivre des semaines, même des années seule dans les bois. C'est justement pour ça que j'étais surprise que mon père ait demandé l'aide de la police. Il savait que je ne risquais rien... Sauf si on se base sur le fait que ma mère avait disparu après être partie se "balader" en forêt... Quelle idiote je fais. Mon père avait tendance à me mettre sur les nerfs en ce moment mais il ne méritait certainement pas de revivre la disparition de ma mère pour ça. Je pris mon père dans mes bras et le suppliai de m'excuser.

— Tu as disparue depuis 5 jours, Keira, fit remarquer Charlie. Où étais-tu passée ? Jacob était mort d'inquiétude, il est venu me voir pour me dire que tu étais introuvable.

Ce n'était donc pas mon père qui s'était fait du souci pour moi, mais Jacob ? J'étais encore trop humiliée pour m'en soucier. Il pouvait bien s'inquiéter, ça m'était égal. Il fallait que je laisse toute cette histoire derrière moi. Jacob, Bella, les Cullen, tout ça, on oublie et on repart de zéro... Encore une fois.

— Je suis désolée pour le dérangement, Charlie. Je vais bien, je suis allée camper en forêt quelques jours pour dessiner, c'est tout. Merci de vous être déplacé.

Il ne me restait qu'à enfermer mon cœur dans une boîte et mes souvenirs dans une autre, puis jeter la clé. Après tout, Edward ne savait probablement pas que ce puma était en fait une mère de famille. Mais il valait peut-être mieux que je ne le vois plus pour l'instant.

Je montai dans ma chambre pour me débarrasser de mes affaires mais arrivée devant ma porte, je reculai. Un vampire était dans la maison, dans ma chambre et ça ne pouvait qu'être Edward, probablement averti par Alice de mon retour. Je ne pouvais pas lui faire face maintenant. Les images de mon rêve me revenaient rien qu'à sentir son odeur.

- Je sais que tu es là, Keira, chuchota-t-il, sachant bien que je l'entendais. J'ai appris ce qu'il s'était passé.

C'était d'autant plus dur de le fuir qu'il était toujours le même, mon ami, toujours si protecteur et soucieux des autres. Je préférai redescendre.

- Je vais à la réserve, Papa, avertir Jake que je suis rentrée.

Mon père essaya de me retenir mais j'étais déjà dehors. Je ne pus m'empêcher de jeter un œil à la fenêtre de ma chambre. Edward me regardait, l'incompréhension dans le regard. Mon cœur se serra mais je montai tout de même sur ma moto, restée sous une bâche trop longtemps. Il n'essaya pas de me rattraper.

J'avais le choix : aller chez Jake, lui gueuler dessus comme un animal et me réconcilier avec lui, comme j'avais déjà essayé de le faire avant ou aller chez Emily sachant qu'il y serait peut-être ou que de toute façon, il saurait que je suis revenue. Autant aller directement chez Emily.

Il se mit à pleuvoir au moment où j'arrivai chez Emily. Elle m'attendait déjà sous le porche, la porte ouverte et une serviette à la main, son sourire chaleureux sur le visage. Lorsqu'elle me prit dans ses bras, j'eus l'impression d'être enfin chez moi. Emily était un peu ma deuxième mère et ma grande sœur à la fois, il y avait trop longtemps que je n'avais pas passé de temps avec elle. Je m'essuyai le visage en rentrant. J'ai d'abord cru qu'elle était seule, les loups devaient patrouiller autour de la réserve. Mais il y avait une autre jeune femme. Je l'avais déjà vu sur des photos chez les Black mais je fus incapable de dire si c'était Rachel ou Rebecca.

— Tu n'as pas du voir Rachel depuis longtemps, m'aida Emily.

— Non, c'est vrai. Je suis contente de te revoir. Je ne sais même pas si tu te souviens de moi, on a du se croiser une ou deux fois quand j'ai commencé à fréquenter Jacob.

— Si, je me souviens de toi, Keira. Bien que tu aies beaucoup changé, me répondit-elle en souriant. Jake nous parlait beaucoup de toi dans ses lettres.

— J'imagine qu'il parle plus de Bella maintenant, hein ?

Je finis de me sécher et allai mettre la serviette dans la salle de bains. Quand je revins dans la cuisine, les gars revenaient, à l'instant. Ils s'ébrouèrent sous le porche et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, les réflexes bestiaux nous font la vie dure. Il m'arrive de ronronner sous la douche…

— Salut, dis-je timidement.

— Tu es revenue ? Remarqua Jared.

— Dans la journée. J'ai pensé passer vous voir, pour vous prévenir.

— Trop aimable, m'envoya Jake.

Sa sœur le reprit. Je remarquai alors qu'elle était assise sur les genoux de Paul. Ce dernier osait à peine me regarder.

— Je vois que le retour de Rachel à apporter des changements. Le tombeur de ses dames s'est fait mettre la corde au cou ? Plaisantai-je.

— Je ne m'y attendais pas vraiment, avoua Rachel.

— Je suis contente pour vous, un peu de bonheur dans ce joyeux bordel, ça ne peut que faire du bien à tout le monde.

J'étais sincère, ça me faisait plaisir que Paul ait trouvé sa moitié mais ça allait laisser un vide dans ma vie. Un de plus. Non, j'ai dit, dans la boite, je n'ai pas envie de devenir aussi pathétique que Bella. Si je deviens comme ça, je me tire une balle dans la tête. Heureusement, Rachel me sortit de mes pensées.

— Sam et Emily m'ont expliqué que tu avais un héritage similaire au leur, que tu te transformais en puma ?

— Oui, c'est ça, affirmai-je.

— Ta mère était comme ça elle aussi ?

— Oui, elle l'était.

J'abrégeai. Je n'avais pas du tout envie de parler de ma mère maintenant. J'orientai donc la conversation sur autre chose.

— Tu as l'air en forme, Jake, comment ça va ?

Il semblait aller à merveille, vive la régénération rapide. Rachel avait sûrement dû revenir pour ça. Je me demandai si Rebecca était là aussi.

— Ça va. J'aurais bien aimé que tu sois là à mon réveil, tu étais où pendant cinq jours ?

— On se fait un Monopoly ? Coupa Ambry.

Je remerciai mentalement Ambry pour son intervention, dommage qu'il ne puisse pas l'entendre. L'ambiance commençait à devenir lourde et embarrassante. Mais Jake n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Il me fit signe de le rejoindre dehors. J'aurais pu refuser mais autant traiter la plaie tant qu'elle est ouverte, non ? Je sortis donc le rejoindre. On s'éloigna, pour se mettre à l'abri sous les arbres.

— Bella a accepté d'épouser Edward, commença-t-il.

Je le dévisageai. Il croyait sérieusement que j'allais le consoler ? C'est possible d'être aussi aveugle ?

— Que veux-tu que je te dise ? S'il pouvait la tuer pendant la nuit de noces, je fêterai ça volontiers en sabrant le champagne.

— Tu la détestes à ce point ? Me demanda-t-il.

Il n'avait pas idée à quel point elle m'horrifiait cette nana. J'aurais du laisser Victoria la tuer quand elle a sauté de la falaise. Voyant que je ne répondais pas, Jake n'insista pas. Il changea de sujet.

— Pourquoi tu es partie comme ça ? Pendant cinq jours j'ai imaginé le pire.

— J'en avais besoin. Désolée de ne pas avoir été là pendant ta convalescence.

J'avais du mal à supporter la froideur de nos rapports. On était tellement proches lui et moi avant, c'en était presque fusionnel. Je donnerai tout pour retrouver tout ça.

— Tu as du avoir des nouvelles de Rebecca, non ? Comment elle va ?

— Bien, elle est mariée, elle vit à Hawaii, elle est heureuse quoi. Loin de ces histoires de fous, loup-garous, vampires, etc. Je l'envie des fois.

— Pour Rachel, la vie normale, c'est râpé, hein ?

— Si tu savais comme j'ai eu envie de démolir Paul, avoua-t-il en souriant.

J'eus l'impression de ne pas avoir revu ce sourire depuis des années. Le mien apparut de lui-même. C'était comme retrouver le Jake et Moi d'avant.

— Mais je sais que tu m'aurais fait vivre mon pire cauchemar si j'avais osé.

— Qui consiste à voir Bella devenir un vampire ? Je ne vois pas comment je m'y serais prise.

— Tu dois me détester, hein ? Crois-moi, j'aimerais ne pas ressentir ça pour elle.

— Promets-moi de t'imprégner de quelque de beaucoup moins irritant et je te pardonne.

Il sourit à nouveau et m'en fit la promesse même si l'imprégnation d'un loup ne pouvait pas être contrôlée. Ça leur tombe dessus, ils n'y peuvent rien.

Il me tendit une main, je voulais refuser mais j'en étais incapable. Malgré toutes les raisons que j'ai de le détester, je suis toujours aussi faible face à ce sourire et ses yeux de chien battu. Je glissai donc ma main dans la sienne et allai me blottir contre lui. À cet instant, tous mes soucis s'envolèrent. Mon dernier rêve, Bella, les horreurs de la bataille contre les nouveaux nés, mon père et sa grognasse, ils se dissipèrent tous, mais n'allèrent pas très loin. Ils flottaient toujours au-dessus de nous et dés que je quitterai les bras de Jake, ils reviendraient. Je les remettrai dans leur boite et sauterai sur le couvercle pour la fermer comme une valise trop pleine et mal rangée avant de partir en vacances.

Jake eut un petit rire. Je levai la tête pour lui demander ce qu'il se passait mais je me doutais que ça venait de la meute.

— D'après Jared, nous regarder nous battre et nous réconcilier, c'est encore mieux que de regarder les Feux de L'Amour.

Tout ce qui me vint en tête fut :

— Jared regarde les Feux de L'Amour ?

XXX


	20. Chapter 20

J'étais censée faire mes devoirs et mes révisions mais la suite de cette histoire envahit mon esprit à chaque moment. Je me suis dit que le seul moyen de pouvoir me concentrer sur autre chose c'était d'épuiser l'inspiration. Donc voilà la suite.

Chapitre 20

On a eu quelques mois tranquilles où j'ai pensé presque tout mon temps avec Jake et la meute. Les premières semaines, je rentrai pour dormir mais les cauchemars ne me quittaient jamais. J'ai fini par en parler à Jacob, en omettant de lui dire que ce que j'avais pris pour des chasseurs étaient en fait des vampires et que celui qui avait tué ma mère s'avérait être celui qu'il détestait le plus parmi eux : Edward Cullen. Mon père avait fini par me donner son accord pour que je reste dormir chez Emily même pendant les semaines de cours. Heureusement pour lui, il ne savait pas qu'en fait, la plupart du temps, je dormais avec Jake. Parfois, quand le temps et la pluie nous laissaient un peu de répit, on dormait tous au clair de Lune sous notre forme animale, collés les uns contre les autres. Ça excluait évidemment Sam qui dormait avec Emily, Paul qui était inséparable de Rachel et Jared qui s'était récemment imprégné, lui aussi.

Le plus dur, c'était les cours parce que Jake n'était pas avec moi et qu'il me fallait croiser les Cullen dans les couloirs. Aucun d'entre eux ne comprenait pourquoi je m'étais éloignée d'Edward récemment. J'essayai de rester moi-même en leur présence mais c'était plus facile lorsqu'il n'était pas dans les parages. Et pour une fois, Bella s'avérait utile à quelque chose. Elle refusait catégoriquement qu'Edward m'approche à moins de 10 mètres et si un jour, elle m'avait apprécié, ce n'était plus le cas, mais alors plus du tout. J'avais songé à expliquer la raison de ce changement de comportement envers Edward dans une lettre mais chaque fois que j'avais essayé, j'avais été incapable de mettre ça sur papier. Vous vous voyez écrire une lettre à votre meilleur ami pour lui dire que sa présence vous était devenue insupportable parce que sans le savoir il avait tué et bu la totalité du sang de votre mère qui était changée en puma pour l'occasion ? Moi, non.

Bref, Jessica avait apparemment cru, encore une fois, que son babillage m'intéressait et m'assommait avec son bal de fin d'année qui approchait. À la sortie, Angela, Mike et Eric vinrent me sauver.

— À propos du bal, commença Mike, je suis curieux de voir avec qui Keira La Tigresse va y aller cette année.

Le regard que je lui lançai sur l'instant du paraître beaucoup plus effrayant que je ne l'aurais voulu à voir la tête de Mike. J'ai même cru qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer.

— Je crois que tu devrais commencer à courir, Mike, ajouta Angela.

Le vrombissement de la moto de Jacob m'interpella. Il s'arrêta à l'entrée du parking, ce qui attira non seulement l'attention d'à peu près toute la gente féminine du coin mais aussi celle de la seule qui aurait mieux fait de rester près de sa voiture. Bella se dirigeai déjà vers Jake, suivi d'Edward. J'entendis Emmett jubiler et se frotter les mains rêvant d'un combat entre filles (sous-entendu, moi faisant manger le béton à Bella) mais mon loup adoré fut plus malin. Il ignora royalement Princesse-Protégez-Moi-Je-Suis-En-Sucre et vint me rejoindre. La tête de Bella quand elle vit Jacob partir dans la direction opposée était tellement magnifique que j'allais probablement la dessiner et l'encadrer pour en faire une cible pour fléchette.

Jake vint se coller à mon dos et entoura ma taille de ses énormes bras, puis colla un baiser sur ma joue. Je me convainquis que ça n'avait rien à voir avec le fait que Miss-Je-Ne-Sais-Pas-Mettre-Un-Pied-Devant-L'autre-Sans-Me-Vautrer nous regardait et embrassai la joue que Jake me tendait.

— On y va ? Je voudrais bricoler un peu avant que Sam ne m'appelle.

— Je te suis.

Jake jeta un coup d'œil à la petite bande et s'arrêta sur Mike.

— Je te reconnais, t'es le pote de Bella qui a l'estomac en carton, non ? Mister Je Vomis Quand Il Y A Un Peu De Sang, non ?

— C'était un virus, se justifia Mika, j'avais attrapé la gastro.

Tout le monde éclata de rire en voyant Mike rouge comme une écrevisse. Malheureusement, ces quelques minutes ne suffirent pas pour que Edward et sa Juliette s'en aille, Bella attendait devant la moto de Jacob. Je pris sur moi au maximum et mentis à Jake.

— Si tu veux aller lui parler, tu peux.

— J'en n'ai vraiment pas envie, j'ai juste envie que retourne chez moi, qu'on se mette un peu de musique, qu'on bricole un peu et qu'on aille courir en forêt.

De toute évidence, même si ça me faisait mal de l'admettre, la nouvelle du futur mariage avait fait du mal à mon loup préféré. On avait convenu de ne pas en parler mais il en souffrait beaucoup et ce n'était pour moi qu'une raison de plus d'avoir envie de mettre la tête de Barbie Casse-noisette-Swan dans les toilettes et de tirer la chasse jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait bu l'équivalent de l'océan Pacifique.

Jake demanda mentalement à Edward de dire à la fille du shérif qu'il ne voulait pas lui parler. Mais comme elle a hérité du caractère têtu de son père, elle refusa de bouger. Or, moi, je connaissais une façon de la faire bouger. Je pris mentalement la décision de mordre Edward et de lui faire vivre les pires tortures imaginables, provoquant à Alice une vision qu'Edward intercepta grâce à son don et le problème était réglé.

On rentra chez les Black. Rachel faisait la cuisine pour Paul et Billy. J'allai rapidement les saluer, recevant un inébranlable silence de la part du patriarche Black et allai me détendre dans le garage. Je m'allongeai sur la moto encore chaude de Jake et le regardai bricoler une autre épave qu'il avait récupérer avec quelqu'un de la réserve que je ne connaissais pas et dont j'avais oublié le nom. Ces moments-là étaient les meilleurs. Je finis par prendre mon carnet à dessin dans mon sac et me mis à griffonner la silhouette de mon mécano lupin. J'étais tellement concentrée sur mon croquis que je ne me rendis pas compte qu'il était penché sur mon épaule à me regarder faire. En levant la tête, je sursautai, chose qui ne m'étais pas arrivée depuis longtemps, et faillis tomber de la bécane. Je me rattrapai de justesse, évitant une chute à la moto également.

— J'avais oublié la sensation que c'était de sursauter… remarquai-je une main sur la poitrine, le cœur à mille à l'heure.

— Désolé, s'excusa-t-il.

— Tu sais quelle sensation j'ai oublié aussi ?

Il sentit le coup venir me se laissa faire. Je tirai sur le col de son T-shirt et embrassai sa peau bouillante. La dernière fois qu'on avait joué comme ça, son père avait débarqué dans le garage. Et là, il y avait Rachel et Paul dans la maison… Mais ça ne m'empêcha pas de continuer à jouer. Je retrouvai petit à petit la relation que j'avais avec Jacob avant l'arrivée de l'albinos de Phénix Je-Suis-Le-Centre-Du-Monde.

— Tu es consciente que Paul pourrait débarquer d'une minute à l'autre ? Murmura Jake.

— Et alors ?

Et alors ? Et bien, pour toute réponse, il m'embrassa. Un mec à la température corporelle supérieure à 40 degrés me tenait dans ses bras mais je frissonnais. Et quand ses lèvres descendirent dans ma nuque, je me surpris à ronronner… La honte… Lui, ça le fit rire cela dit.

On s'allongea dans un vieux sofa entreposé là, moi au dessus de lui, flirtant comme des ados pré-pubères, les mains très baladeuses. J'avais mis son T-shirt en pièce, j'avais toujours le mien sur le dos mais ses mains passaient plus en-dessous qu'au-dessus. Chaque caresse était plus brûlante que la précédente, chaque baiser était plus sauvage que le précédent, chaque seconde qui passait, on ressemblait de plus en plus à des animaux en chaleur.

Au moment où je commençais à défaire le bouton de son jeans, il m'arrêta.

— Sam appelle…, haletait-il entre deux baisers. Il faut que j'y aille…

Je battis en retraite.

Je m'étais endormie sur le sofa après le départ de Jacob mais ça avait seulement été pour faire les mêmes cauchemars, encore et encore, d'Edward tuant ma mère pour son diner. Comment pouvais-je tourner la page si je revoyais sans cesse ces images ? Ce fut mon portable qui me tira du sommeil et j'en fus ravie. Sauf quand je vis le nom sur l'écran. Il avait le droit à des explications, après tout. Peut-être même, si je lui disais tout, il me faciliterait la tâche en m'évitant lui aussi. Ça me permettrait peut-être d'arrêter de faire ces cauchemars tout le temps. Mais est-ce que ça valait le coup d'ajouter la mère d'une de ses amies à sa liste de personnes qu'il regrette tellement avoir tué pendant sa période de rébellion contre Carlisle ? Était-ce comme ça que je voulais le remercier de l'ami si précieux qu'il avait été pour moi ? Je finis tout de même par répondre. Ça concernait peut-être la sécurité des Quileutes et des habitants de Forks, une nouvelle invasion de vampires ou quelque chose du genre.

— Edward, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? Commençai-je en essayant de ne pas lui faire entendre à quel point j'étais nerveuse de lui parler.

— Il y aurait bien quelques sujets que j'aimerais aborder avec toi mais ce n'est pas pour ça que j'appelle. Carlisle aurait besoin que tu passes le voir. Il continue les tests sur les effets de ta morsure sur les vampires mais il va bientôt être à court d'échantillons.

— Quand veut-il que je vienne ?

— Dés que tu pourras. Il est à la maison là, si tu veux, tu peux passer maintenant.

— Ta Pr… Bella sera là ?

Je l'entendis sourire à l'autre bout de la ligne.

— On restera dans ma chambre.

Je raccrochai donc, laissai un mot à Jake et filai chez les Cullen. C'est Esmé qui m'ouvrit la porte mais je sentais le regard d'Edward venant de la fenêtre de sa chambre. Je fis mon possible pour ignorer l'atmosphère tendue au moment où j'entrai et allai rejoindre Carlisle dans son labo.

— Bonjour, Keira, je te remercie d'être venue.

— Aucun problème, Carlisle, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler, ça ne me dérange pas du tout de vous servir de rat de laboratoire, plaisantai-je.

On commença par une prise de sang sous ma forme humaine, puis une autre sous ma forme animale. Il préleva de la salive et des cellules dans ma gueule.

— Je pense avoir trouvé une piste mais j'ai encore beaucoup de tests à faire. Je voudrais envoyer un remède aux Volturi en guise de paix, si ça ne te gêne pas.

Je repris l'usage de la parole et me permis d'être la plus franche possible.

— Honnêtement, je préfèrerai que vous vous absteniez. Si vous leur envoyez un antidote, ils pourront le copier et je n'aurais plus aucun moyen de me défendre face à eux.

— Je comprends, répondit le docteur.

J'attendais qu'il me dise que je pouvais partir mais il ne le fit pas. Comme tout père qui se respecte, Carlisle ne put s'empêcher de me demander :

— Edward m'a dit que tu étais devenue distante avec lui. Ne pas comprendre les gens n'est pas vraiment dans ses habitudes, tu peux facilement le concevoir.

— C'est notre lot commun à tous après tout.

— Tout le monde t'apprécie dans la famille, Keira, et on est tous attristés que tu ne veuilles plus qu'on fasse partie de ta vie. L'un de nous a-t-il fait quelque chose pour que tu prennes cette décision ?

Si je me confiais à Carlisle, il ne pourrait pas garder le secret face à Edward. Personne, à part Bella et moi, ne pouvait lui cacher quoique ce soit. Et je n'ai pas besoin de vous dire que ce n'est pas à cette fragile petite princesse que j'irais me confier.

— Je ne vous reproche absolument rien, mentis-je. Je commence à retrouver Jake et j'aime plus que tout passer du temps avec lui, vous l'avez remarqué. Je préfère profiter du calme qui règne entre lui et moi pour l'instant.

Carlisle se contenta de hocher la tête et de me laisser rentrer à la réserve. Je sortis de la maison en puma, autorisant Esmé à me gratter le sommet du crâne avant de partir, et commençai à courir. À la frontière du territoire des Cullen, la statue de Michel-Ange habillé en Giorgio Armani m'attendait. Il était hors de question que je reprenne forme humaine. Je me mis assise et attendis.

— Tu ne peux pas mentir à un vampire sans qu'il le remarque, Keira. Sans avoir besoin de lire les pensées, tes pulsations cardiaques te trahissent.

Je me mis à faire ma toilette, faisant mine de n'en avoir rien à faire. Mais j'étais toute ouïe. Il vint s'asseoir en face de moi et encra ses yeux dorés dans les miens, provoquant un autre flash de mon rêve. Je reculai instinctivement.

— Je ne vais pas te manger, Keira.

Il souriait, se croyant drôle, alors que ça ne faisait qu'accentuer l'horreur dans mon esprit. J'aurais pu deviner si j'avais voulu voir avant. Le puma est la nourriture préféré d'Edward, il me l'avait, un jour, avoué honteusement.

— Si c'est à cause du baiser sur la montagne, ce n'est rien, je t'assure. Je ne t'en veux pas.

Je baissai les oreilles en me remémorant cette scène pitoyable sur la montagne. J'aurais pu le tuer ce jour-là, pour une puérile vengeance.

— Tu ne vas quand même pas me dire que toi aussi tu es tombé sous mon irrésistible charme, hein ?

— Pff, essayai-je de dire, ce qui fit éclater de rire Edward.

J'imagine le tableau que ça devait être de voir un puma qui essaye de parler. Hilarant, en effet. Mais son rire ne me fit que regretter davantage de ne plus pouvoir faire face à mon ami sans avoir envie de pleurer ou de me jeter du haut d'une falaise (ce qui ne me tuerait pas de toute façon, mais c'est l'idée qui compte…).

— Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, Keira ? J'ai du commettre le plus horrible des crimes pour que tu refuses d'apparaitre devant moi autrement que sous cette forme.

« Tu as tué ma mère » pensai-je. Mais il ne pouvait pas l'entendre, ni voir les cauchemars qui me hantent toutes les nuits et que seuls les bras de Jacob arrivaient à dissiper. Alors je me remis sur mes pattes, allai frotter mon museau contre sa joue et émit un léger grognement en guise d'au revoir.

XXX


	21. Chapter 21

Dernier chapitre pour aujourd'hui, pas des meilleurs à mon avis mais il était nécessaire. Pour bien commencer le dernier tome/film : Révélations. Il n'y avait pas de meilleur mot pour ce chapitre.

Chapitre 21

Le jour où l'invitation au mariage d'Edward et Bella est arrivée chez les Black, j'ai su que j'aurais du obliger Jake à vider son sac à propos de la future Mme Cullen. Quand Rachel m'a appelé pour me dire que Jacob s'était enfui et ne répondait à aucun des loups de la meute, j'ai eu envie de tuer Bella pour la millionième fois du mois et je m'en suis voulu d'avoir égoïstement évité le sujet avec lui. On était amis avant tout, s'il souffrait, j'étais censée souffrir avec lui et pas l'obliger à étouffer sa souffrance pour mon bien-être. Encore une fois, j'étais la plus pathétique des amies. Je me mis une énorme gifle mentale. Je n'avais plus qu'à me rattraper. Je pris donc la décision de sécher le dernier cours pour aller voir Sam.

Sauf que, une fois n'est pas coutume, Edward attendait, les fesses sur ma moto. Je pouvais difficilement l'éviter puisqu'il était hors de question que j'abandonne mon trésor dans ce parking.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Apollon ? Je suis pressée.

— Je sais, tu vas chercher Jacob.

Merci pour les secrets bien gardés, Alice.

— Il a besoin d'une amie, me justifiai-je.

— Il a besoin de solitude, si tu veux mon avis.

— Je m'en passerais, mais merci.

— En revanche, moi, j'aurais bien besoin d'une amie…Pour être témoin à mon mariage.

Mon cœur cessa littéralement de battre pendant quelques secondes. J'avais enfoui les révélations vues dans mes rêves, certes, j'arrivai à faire face à Edward sans trembler mais de là à être témoin à son mariage… NO WAY !

— C'est une blague, hein ? Tu ne t'attends pas vraiment à ce que je laisse Alice me mettre dans une robe pour te regarder te marier avec ta Juliette, n'est-ce pas ?

— J'ai pensé que ça aurait été une bonne manière de faire une trêve et de redémarrer du bon pied. Et si Jacob, par miracle, décide de faire la surprise à Bella de venir au mariage, je préfèrerais que tu sois là pour le… contenir.

— Désolée, Roméo, je ne peux pas, c'est au-dessus de mes forces.

Je le poussai pour monter sur mon bolide mais il me prit les clés.

— Keira, de toute évidence, j'ai fait une terrible chose qui te pousse à rester loin de moi mais j'ai vraiment besoin de toi en ce moment. Tu m'as fait connaître l'amitié alors que je m'étais toujours contenté de la famille et maintenant, tu dois assumer tes responsabilités.

Quel tragédien celui-là, il est incroyable. Il arrivait encore à me faire culpabiliser alors que je n'avais rien fait de mal. Cela dit, il me manquait. Et j'avais un choix à faire : Laisser Jake se débrouiller pour décider ce qu'il devait faire au sujet du mariage et prendre sur moi pour fournir à Edward l'amie dont il a besoin ou laisser tomber Edward sans qu'il ne sache ce que je lui reproche et trouver Jake ? J'avais encore plus besoin de parler à Sam maintenant, ou plutôt à Emily. Il fallait que je dise à quelqu'un ce que j'avais découvert au sujet de la disparition de ma mère mais si je le disais à un loup, Jake serait au courant et pèterait sûrement les plombs et rentrerait pour faire un carnage au mariage…. C'est peut-être pas une mauvaise idée ça ! Non, Keira, sois raisonnable. Un carnage au mariage n'est pas envisageable, trop de témoins humains.

— Laisse-moi le reste de la journée pour réfléchir, ok ? Je passe chez toi à la tombée de la nuit.

Victoire ! Il me rendit mes clés.

— Ton père est en colère, Keira.

Il me fit signe de regarder à la fenêtre du bureau de mon père. J'y jetai un œil et le vit les bras croisés, les sourcils froncés et le regard noir.

— Il fait toujours ça quand je sèche. Et quand Jake vient me chercher. Je crois qu'il se doute que Jake n'est plus vraiment le gentil garçon qu'il était.

On rigola tous les deux sachant très bien que Jake était très loin du gentil garçon qu'il avait été et que ma relation avec Jake était bien moins innocente que ce que mon père avait pu croire.

Emily avait préparé des cookies. L'odeur nous hypnotisait tous, nous les animaux. Ambry et Seth était collés au four à renifler l'odeur des cookies en train de cuire. S'ils avaient été sous leur forme de loup, je suis presque sûre que j'aurais pu voir la queue de Jared et Quil remuer.

— Salut Keira, me salua Sam. Je suppose que tu viens aux nouvelles.

— En fait, non. Rachel m'a dit qu'il ne communiquait pas avec vous. Je suis venue pour une conversation entre filles, si tu m'autorises à t'emprunter Emily.

Tout le monde sembla intrigué.

— Non, je ne suis pas enceinte, si c'est ce que vous vous demandez, soufflai-je, complètement blasée.

Étrangement, tout le monde sembla soulagé.

— Je suis toute à toi, Keira, me dit Emily en souriant du soulagement général. Dans ma chambre ?

— Quelque part loin des oreilles de la meute de préférence. Même si Sam leur ordonne de ne pas écouter, je suis sûre que lui ne pourra pas s'en empêcher.

Sam détourna le regard, plaidant coupable. Emily demanda à Rachel de s'occuper de ses fournées de gâteaux et me suivit. On prit ma moto et on alla à la falaise où on campait avec les gars.

— Je t'écoute, Keira.

— D'abord, il faut que je sache si tu peux garder ce que je vais te dire pour toi. Sam ne doit surtout pas savoir. Au moins pour l'instant.

— Il comprendra que je ne lui révèle pas ce que tu me confies.

Je ne savais pas vraiment comment lui sortir une information pareille alors je commençai en douceur.

— D'abord, il faut que je te dise qu'Edward l'a demandé d'être témoin ou demoiselle d'horreur ou je ne sais pas comment on appelle ça, à son mariage.

— Et tu ne sais pas si tu dois accepter à cause de Jake, c'est ça ?

— C'est en partie ça. L'autre partie est bien pire et c'est cette partie que tu ne peux pas révéler à Sam, ni à aucun des loups.

Elle resta silencieuse, nerveuse de la gravité dont semblaient être les choses. Je n'avais encore jamais prononcé ses mots-là et je tremblai de tous mes membres.

— Tu sais que je fais des rêves… prémonitoires, si je puis dire.

— Tu as vu quoi ? Tu commences à me faire peur, Keira. Est-ce que ça a avoir avec l'un des garçons ?

— Non, pas du tout, rassures-toi. C'est en rapport avec ma mère.

— Tu l'as vu ? Elle est vivante ?

— Non, elle…, hésitai-je, mes larmes commençant déjà à m'échapper. Elle est morte, Emily. Elle a été tuée.

— Oh mon Dieu…, souffla-t-elle.

Elle voulut me prendre dans ses bras mais je l'en empêchai.

— Ce n'est pas tout. Elle était comme moi, un puma. Elle était allée courir dans les bois et…

— Oh non… Les Cullen…

— Ils ne savaient probablement pas que ce n'était pas juste un animal et le puma est… C'est ce qu'Edward préfère…, dis-je finalement, m'écroulant sur le sol.

Emily se précipita pour me prendre dans ses bras. Je convulsai à cause de la violence de mes pleurs.

— Mon meilleur ami a tué ma mère, Emily, et il veut que je sois à ses côtés pour son mariage, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Haletai-je.

Elle prit mon visage dans ses mains et essuya mes larmes. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

— Je suis désolée de te mettre ça sur les épaules mais tu étais la seule à qui je pouvais le dire…

— Ce n'est rien, je comprends, ne t'en fais pas. Je suis contente que tu l'aies fait, il le fallait. Garder ça à l'intérieur, ce n'est pas bon. Tu…

Un loup appela. Puis j'entendis quelqu'un hurler mon nom. Il me fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

— Alice. Quand j'ai décidé de tout te dire, elle a du le voir et ça veut dire qu'Edward est au courant.

— Il a du traverser la frontière.

Je donnai mes clés à Emily et me transformai la seconde suivante. Je fonçai, suivant la voix du vampire qui m'appelait. J'arrivai à temps pour mettre entre lui et le loup qui le menaçait. Je repris forme humaine pour dire à Edward de traverser la frontière à nouveau. Les loups n'aimaient pas du tout qu'un vampire marche sur leur territoire sans avoir été invité. On sauta ensemble, au moment où Sam et Paul arrivaient.

— Ça n'arrivera plus, Sam, je te le jure, affirmai-je.

Je retrouvai mon museau, mes crocs et ma fourrure pour faire face à Edward. Je lui rugis dessus le plus fort possible et claquai même des crocs pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne devait plus jamais faire une chose aussi stupide que de traverser la frontière sans invitation préalable. Les Cullen nous avaient rejoints au grand complet. Carlisle et Esmé me supplièrent de ne rien faire de stupide et Emmett étaient déjà prêt à me sauter dessus si nécessaire. Jasper essaya de me calmer avec son pouvoir de contrôle des émotions mais ça ne me mit que davantage en colère et je me tournai vers lui en feulant.

— Keira, je suis désolée, je lui aurai caché ma vision s'il m'en avait laissé le temps, me promit Alice.

Les loups étaient toujours de l'autre côté de la rivière qui servait de frontière. S'ils entendaient ce qu'Alice avait vu, c'était la guerre assurée. Je me remis sur mes jambes et demandai donc aux Cullen de rentrer.

Une fois à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, Jasper me demanda :

— Tu es sûre de ce que tu as vu, Keira ?

— Si j'avais eu des doutes, tu crois vraiment qu'on en serait arrivés là ? J'ai fait ce cauchemar toutes les nuits pendant des mois, je ne savais plus quoi penser.

Carlisle essaya de m'expliquer qu'ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce qui était arrivé mais je le coupai.

— Je sais très bien tout ça, Carlisle. C'est pour ça que je n'ai rien et que j'ai tout gardé pour moi.

Edward était resté silencieux dans un coin de la salle, complètement mortifié. Je me dirigeai vers lui et lui mit la plus belle droite que j'avais jamais mise. Un craquement apparut sur sa mâchoire, preuve de la force avec laquelle j'avais frappée et j'avais du me casser la moitié des os de la main. Mais je serrai les dents pour ne pas montrer ma douleur.

— On ne sera jamais vraiment quitte mais j'arriverai peut-être à te pardonner, un jour.

— Tu aurais du laisser les loups me tuer, me répondit-il.

— Ils ne sont pas au courant et il est hors de question qu'ils le sachent sinon Jake te tuera pour sûr. Et j'ai déjà expérimenté la vie sans mon meilleur ami vampire, ça ne m'a pas plu. En plus, ta Cendrillon-En-Mousse risquerait de s'en prendre à moi et puisque tu ne seras plus là pour m'arrêter, je serais obligée de la tuer et j'y prendrai sûrement le plus grand des plaisirs. Disons que tu as une dette envers moi pour le restant de ton existence, maintenant. Et tu vas commencer à la rembourser en empêchant Alice de m'habiller comme une Barbie Lac Des Cygnes pour ton mariage, ok ?

Alice et les autres souriaient mais Edward était toujours horrifié de la nouvelle. Il ne se pardonnerait jamais de ce qu'il m'a fait, même s'il ne l'a pas fait intentionnellement, et au fond de moi, je lui en voudrais toute ma vie de m'avoir pris ma mère. Mais on fait tous des erreurs (peut-être pas aussi énormes mais bon…). Oublier sera dur mais on peut toujours essayer et aller de l'avant.

XXX


	22. Chapter 22

Voilà, nouveau chapitre. Je ne m'attends pas à ce qu'il y ait toujours des lecteurs après le temps d'attente. Mais je m'excuse quand même.

Chapitre 22

Alice, dans l'un de ses inarrêtables moments d'expansion, nous a entrainées, Rosalie, Bella et moi, dans une journée shopping à Seattle. Seul point positif : ce sont les Cullen qui payent. Évidemment, je n'ai pas eu le droit de prendre ma moto, Alice m'a forcé à monter dans la voiture. Vous devez vous dire que j'aurais très bien pu insister, que je n'avais rien à craindre d'Alice. Le truc, c'est que j'adore Alice, tout le monde l'adore, et qu'au fond, si je trouvai la force (mais je n'y crois pas du tout) de me réconcilier avec Bella, ça ferait du bien à tout le monde.

Bref, après un trajet interminable où j'ai passé mon temps à regarder par la fenêtre, musique dans les oreilles, essayant d'imaginer où Jake pouvait bien être et ce qu'il faisait, nous sommes arrivées. Rosalie a insisté pour qu'on aille voir les robes de mariées en premier. Ce qui voulait dire qu'on allait me coller aux essayages puisque que j'étais censée faire l'illusion à côté d'Edward au mariage. Quand j'ai vu la vitrine, si blanche, robe et froufrouteuse, j'ai reculé d'effroi.

— Même dans mes pires cauchemars, vous ne me ferez pas rentrer là-dedans, affirmai-je.

La minute suivante, j'étais dans une cabine, à côté de celle de Bella, et Rosalie me tendait une robe bleue ciel.

— Et une robe noire ? Proposai-je.

— Hors de question de porter du noir à un mariage ! S'exclama Alice.

— Les mecs seront bien en costard, pourquoi je ne peux pas mettre une robe noire ?

— Si moi je suis forcée de porter des talons aiguilles, tu devrais porter une robe pastel, Keira, m'annonça Bella.

La première chose qui me vint à l'esprit fut de lui répondre de fermer sa grande bouche avant que je ne lui casse toutes ses dents. Mais Alice m'a lancé un regard sévère alors j'ai fait l'hypocrite.

— Si je te sauve des talons aiguilles, tu me sauves de la robe pastel ?

Elle a sorti la tête de la cabine, on s'est regardées et on a toutes les deux nerveusement éclaté de rire.

Quand je suis sortie de la cabine dans cette robe, j'ai failli m'évanouir en me voyant dans le miroir. Je pouvais même entendre le rire d'Edward et des loups, d'ici. Je suis aussitôt rentrée remettre mes fringues et je suis sortie du magasin, Alice sur les talons.

— Alice, je te jure de ne pas porter de noir mais je veux choisir ma robe. Tu ne seras pas déçue, je te le promets.

Après maintes supplications, elle céda. Je les abandonnai dans ce musée des horreurs et allai faire les magasins plus supportables pour mes yeux et mon nez. Je finis par trouver la robe parfaite dans la boutique d'une couturière. Elle était rouge bordeaux, avec un décolleté plongeant, coupé en V, moulante en haut, évasée à partir de la taille, fendue jusqu'à mi-cuisse du coté droit. Parfaite. Je payai avec l'argent qu'Alice m'avait donné et retournai les voir. Alice souriait déjà, elle avait du voir la robe. Il ne restait qu'à trouver les chaussures.

Quand on est rentrées à Forks, je n'en pouvais plus, j'avais tellement besoin de courir que je ne tenais plus en place. Quand Alice s'est engagée dans le chemin pour aller jusqu'à la villa des Cullen, j'ai ouvert la fenêtre et j'ai sauté dehors, retombant sur mes pattes de félin. Je me suis mise à courir jusqu'au sommet de cette montagne où Edward et moi séchions les cours ensemble pour pouvoir se parler. La première fois, c'était avant ma métamorphose, quand il m'a orienté vers Sam pour m'aider à traverser les changements en moi. J'aimais venir à cet endroit, c'est un des seuls où je n'ai aucun mauvais souvenir.

Un bruissement me chatouilla l'oreille. Je me mis sur mes gardes, crocs apparents, pour ne faire face qu'à Edward. Il se laissa tomber dans l'herbe et j'allai me blottir contre lui. Sa peau brillait, une vraie boule à facettes. Mais ça avait quelque chose d'apaisant. Après réflexion, ce n'était pas de le regarder qui m'apaisait, c'était sa présence. Dans ses rares moments où nous n'avions pas besoin de nous parler, juste d'être l'un à côté de l'autre, dans la nature la plus vivante et le silence le plus relaxant. Je gardai ma forme animale parce que sous cette forme, je réfléchissais moins. Pas de pensées destructrices, pas de jalousie, pas de cauchemars, pas de mauvais souvenirs.

Je posais ma tête sur le torse en béton armé de mon ami, il me sourit et caressa le haut de mon crâne. C'était juste lui et moi, comme avant. Pas de prise de tête.

— Il y a une partie de moi qui adore ce calme, ce silence, comme quand je suis avec Bella. Mais une autre partie de moi tuerait pour entendre ce qu'il y a dans cette tête.

Je feulai légèrement, lui faisant comprendre que je le préférai hors de ma tête. Ça le fit rire. J'eus une soudaine envie de dessiner. Mais j'avais laissé mon sac dans la voiture. Je repris l'usage de la parole temporairement.

— On redescend ? J'ai une furieuse envie de dessiner.

— Tu ne veux pas passer à la réserve ? Sam a peut-être des nouvelles de Jacob.

Ça me surprit qu'il me parle de Jake. Il ne s'inquiétait certainement pas pour Jake. La seule raison pour qu'il veuille des nouvelles de Jacob, ça ne pouvait être que parce que Bella en voulait. Mais il avait tout de même raison. Je n'avais pas revu les loups, ni Emily depuis que je lui avais tout dit, il fallait que j'en parle avec elle.

En arrivant à l'orée du bois devant chez Emily, au moment où je repris forme humaine, un énorme loup me sauter dessus. Il me lécha la moitié du visage en un coup de langue.

— Seth ! Hurlai-je.

Il me mit un coup de museau qui faillit me décoller la tête et me laissa me relever. Leah, Quil et Paul était sous le porche d'Emily. Quil et Paul mangeaient de la pizza et Leah engueulait son petit frère.

Je les rejoignis et pris Quil et Paul dans mes bras. Seth vint nous retrouver à l'intérieur.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Cullen ? Demanda Quil.

— Ça fait une semaine qu'on n'a pas vu Keira, tu veux bien attendre qu'elle nous dise comment elle va avant, le reprit Emily.

— Je vais bien, répondis-je en souriant. Cette histoire avec Edward, c'est réglé.

— Alors n'en parlons plus, ordonna la fiancée de chef.

Un silence un peu gênant s'installa. Je remarquai que Rachel, sensée toujours être attachée à Paul, n'était pas là.

— Ta moitié en a déjà marre de toi, beau brun ? Taquinai-je Paul.

— Très drôle. Non, elle est avec Billy et Sue. Ils vont voir Charlie Swan.

Je n'osais imaginer comme Charlie avait pris la nouvelle du mariage de sa fille de 18 ans. Mon père, lui, m'aurait probablement envoyé à l'autre bout du pays dans une espèce d'école pour délinquantes juvéniles dirigées par des militaires ou des curés.

Edward m'avait expliqué que Bella allait devenir un vampire une fois qu'ils seraient mariés et qu'ils seraient donc forcer de quitter le pays pour l'Alaska. Comment Charlie allait-il prendre ça ? Le mariage devait déjà être dur à accepter mais quand il saura qu'Edward compte emmener sa fille loin de lui, je crois que mon ami sera dans l'obligation d'acheter un gilet par balle ! Bon d'accord, il n'en a pas vraiment besoin mais il faudrait bien sauver les apparences quand Charlie lui mettra une bastos dans la poitrine, non ?

— Des nouvelles de Jacob ? Demandai-je pour changer de sujet.

— Il est quelque part dans le Nord, il continue de ne pas nous parler, m'expliqua Quil.

Je vis dans son regard que Jake lui manquait autant qu'à moi. J'aurais volontiers rejoint Jake si je n'avais pas été obligée d'assister au mariage. En parlant de ça… Je crois que les loups et notamment Jake ne savent pas que je suis témoin d'Edward.

— Je crois que Bella va devoir se marier sans son témoin. Seth, tu viens au mariage, non ?

— Il te faut bien un cavalier, non ? Répondit-il avec un grand sourire, toujours aussi contagieux.

— Arrête de fantasmer Seth, elle ne voit que par Jacob, tu n'as aucune chance, lui cracha Leah.

— Ça me tue de l'admettre, mais Leah a raison. Cela dit, je suis contente que tu viennes, ça tiendra les vampires à l'écart des humains présents. Ils seront tous focalisés sur toi et ton odeur de loup.

— Avec qui tu vas au mariage alors ? M'interrogea Paul.

— Et bien, tu n'es plus là pour me sauver et Quil ou Ambry refuseront catégoriquement d'y mettre les pieds, je suppose. Ajoute à ça que je suis le témoin du marié et tu comprendras vite que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. J'irai sans cavalier.

— Tu es le témoin de la sangsue ? S'horrifia Quil. Jake est au courant ?

— Je crois qu'il l'est maintenant, grimaça Seth.

Je me tournai vers Emily.

— Ça aura le mérite de le faire revenir, positiva-t-elle.

Emily avait eu raison. Jake était revenu. Mais il avait raté le mariage et était arrivé pour le début des festivités. J'étais dans un coin, observant les jeunes mariés et leurs invités, mon carnet de croquis sur mes genoux. Seth vint me prévenir que Jake était dans le coin. Edward le perçut et emmena Bella à Jacob.

Quand je les rejoignis derrière la maison, Bella était dans les bras de Jake. Edward repartait à la fête pour les laisser seuls. Quand Jake s'aperçut de ma présence, il leva la tête vers moi. À ma grande surprise, il quitta les bras de Bella pour venir m'écraser entre les siens.

— Ça fait du bien de se sentir à la maison, me murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

— Tu m'as manqué Jake…

Je quittai ses bras pour m'adresser à Bella.

— Je vais m'occuper de ton prince charmant, prends soin de Jake en mon absence où tu n'auras pas le temps de voir ta Lune de Miel.

Elle ne répondit pas. J'allai repartir mais Jake me retint par le poignet et avant que j'aie pu lui demander ce qu'il voulait, il m'embrassa. J'entendis le cœur de Bella s'affoler ce qui me poussa à enrouler mes bras autour de la nuque de Jacob pour l'embrasser de plus belle.

Quand Mme Cullen se racla la gorge, nous nous séparâmes.

— C'est bon, je vous laisse. À plus tard.

Je retrouvai Edward à la fête, très attentif à ce qu'il se disait derrière la maison.

— Ce n'est pas bien d'espionner, tu sais ?

— Jacob a passé le plus clair de son temps en tant que loup quand il est parti, je préfère me méfier.

Et il eut raison. Quelques minutes plus tard, on vit Seth partir en courant derrière la maison. On le suivit et il se jeta sur Jacob qui semblait très énervé. Apparemment, le fait que Bella lui ai dit qu'elle resterait humaine pendant sa Lune de Miel avait fortement contrarié mon ami. Et moi qui croyais qu'il commençait à se remettre de la Belle au Bois Dormant version Je Fous La Merde Partout Où Je Passe. Mais Jake envoya valser Seth. J'allais aider le petit jeune de la meute à se relever et m'assurais qu'il n'avait rien de casser.

— Calme-toi, Jacob, intima Edward.

Ça ne lui valut que de se faire envoyer paitre. Sam et la meute était près à bondir sur Jake mais ce dernier préféra quitter la petite fête. Je jetai un regard à Edward, il comprit et me laissa partir pour suivre Jacob.

Je retrouvai Jake au sommet de cette même falaise où j'avais tout expliqué à Emily. Cette falaise commençait à peser lourd en souvenirs : camping avec la meute, première partie de jambes en l'air avec Paul, l'endroit où j'avais sauvé Bella de Victoria, là où j'avais raconté à quelqu'un pour la première fois qu'Edward était responsable de la mort de ma mère. Je me remis sur mes jambes allai me blottir contre Jake. Il me serra dans ses bras et soupira.

XXX


End file.
